D2: Its good to be Wicked
by sparkyraider357
Summary: "With everything seemingly ok. Trick can't but notice not everyone is enjoying their time here in Auradon, especially when Mal decides to head back to the isel. He plans on finding out why she did this as well deal with a mysterious stranger that has arrived for a mysterious purpose."
1. Buisness as Usual

**_"Hey guys, so let me be the first to say in a whole life time of heroes acheiving their goals along with getting their dream girls and living their happy endings, is a crock of bullcrap! They say that once you have it, everything will be lollipops and singing songs. Well it isn't, because they forgot to tell you that you can't go off living a extreme style of killing badguys. So right now as you can see, I was planning to get my behind back to the isle to be more of its warden since auradon is fine without me, but Mal was heading there first. But I'm getting ahead of myself, let's kick it back to the beginning. Where my buisness of being a hired hero, has made some progress since most people here in the kingdom have enemies. Enemies with a dangerous personality, but don't worry. They get to meet someone with the same attitude, which is me. Though I think the best way to start this song, is with a good, wicked little song."_**

* * *

There was a dark and boiling cauldron stewing smoke and gas in a sinister like trance, while around the sides where five wicked teenagers. There was Mal, daughter of the dark fairy Maleficent. Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen, Jay and Carlos, the sons of Jafar and Cruela De Vil. Lastly the son of the deceased Oogie Boogis, Trick, the five looked at it creating what it appeared to be a hex like brew with Mal making the spell with her book.

Mal: "Wicked ways beaneath the skin, let all who taste it now join in."

She lets out a wicked laughter as the others do the same as both Jay and Carlos being pouring apples. Trick who putting in some sugar for an pitch of rush for everyone to taste this wicked treat as they all laughed evil like.

 _"We got all the ways to be.."_

 _"W-I-C-K-E-D"_

 _"We got all the ways to be"_

 _"W-I-C-K-E-D!"_

The five sang together as they soon began to make the school into a wicked party house. Carlos and Mal started by the lockers where the boy threw the apples on the ground for the people to get them. Mal, was skipping across the lockers showing the graffiti words "Long Live Evil" as well walking over to Jane.

Mal: _"Crashin' the party, guess they lost my invitation. Friendly reminder, got my own kind of persuasion"_

She hands her an apple in which the girl takes a bite. This soon leads to the sweet girl having a prideful look as well taking a couple more apples off Mal leaving the purple hair girl to smirk at the sweet girl going wicked.

Carlos: _"Looks like this place could use a bit of misbehavior. "Happily ever after" with a little flavor."_

He sings passing by the students going wicked as he and Mal run off to continue wickedizing the whole school. Jay was outside kicking apples to the band members where one of them was caught by Doug.

Jay: _"Where bad to the bone with even worse intentions. We're gonna steal the show and leave'em all defenseless."_

Which caused the band members to play more wildely as well wicked like as Jay smiled at he's handy work. In a classroom being taught by fairy godmother was Evie and Trick as the couple where handing out apples to each of the students.

Evie: _"A fairy tale life can be oh so overrated. So raise your voices and let's get it activated"_

Trick: _"I must agree with that this boring tale could use twist. So let out your wicked side and blow the whole place to the ground!"_

Which the students nodded throwing their books in the air as well making paper scatter across the room as well. They caused so much chaos and trouble that the two VK danced in the chaos together.

 _"Long live having some fun."_

 _"We take what we want."_

 _"There's so many ways to be wicked."_

 _"With us evil lives on the right side of wrong."_

 _"There's so many ways to be wicked."_

The five sang together as they were all in their own area's making half of the school just like them. Wicked and full of energy as wel ready to take on the world, even fairy godmother was taken by the wicked apple as she danced with them as well.

 _"Apple, apple."_

 _"Dip, dip."_

 _"Wanna try it?"_

 _"Tick, tick."_

 _"Take a bite, c'mon, be bold."_

 _"Change the way the story's told!"_

Soon later Mal and Evie was passing out their apples outside to the students as they didn't know what they would eat.

Mal: _"This time the dark is finally getting your attention."_

Evie: _"We're wicked by the book. And class is back in session."_

Smiling at their at handy working making more students become wicked, Jay was doing the same as he had a row of cheerleaders sing for him.

Jay: _"You like it, steal it. Gotta beat 'em to the treasure."_

Where he soon see's Carlos juggle a couple of Apples for King beast and Belle as they looked amazed.

Carlos: _"A rite of passage of bad that just doesn't get much better."_

In which the two soon catch the apples and take a bite, they soon begin dancing uncontrollable as soon Harold and Ruby, along with Miley who saw this was going to stop this until Trick came in flipping to the sides.

Trick: _"So come on now and just enjoy the music in the air, the way of wicked is never for only one!"_

Throwing the apples in their mouths which they accientally take a bite as they soon get taken by the music as they dance as well.

" _Long live havin' some fun."_

 _"We take what we want."_

 _"There's so many ways to be wicked."_

 _"With us, evil lives on the right side of wrong."_

 _"There's so many ways to be wicked"_

They all stop as the five where all heading to the front of the school leading their zombified like students.

Mal: _"Mother always knows best."_

Evie: _"Show her, pass every test."_

Carlos: _"Hear her voice in my head."_

Trick: _"Seeing, her in my dreams."_

Jay: _"Evil is the only..."_

They all circle around the flag pole as their leader Mal, pulls up a flag of her mothers symbol looking at it proud like.

 _"Real way to win!"_

Singing loudly enough for everyone to gather infront of the school dancing with the VK.

 _"We got all the ways to be."_

 _"Hey, hey, hey, hey."_

 _"W-I-C-K-E-D."_

Jay: _"Let's go!"_

The whole school begins dancing in sync with the five teens feeling dominate in their dancing.

 _"We got all the ways to be."_

 _"Hey, hey, hey, hey"_

 _"W-I-C-K-E-D."_

Mal: _"Yeah!"_

 _"Long live havin' some fun."_

 _"We take what we want."_

 _"There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _With us, evil lives on the right side of wrong."_

 _"There's so many ways to be wicked."_

 _"Cruel and unusual."_

 _"We're taking control."_

 _"There's so many ways to be wicked"_

 _"With us, evil lives on the right side of wrong."_

 _"There's so many ways to be wicked."_

Which they all line up for a grand finale as they follow Mal in which she spray paints Beast statue in purple and green. The confident girl soon leaps off the statue and leads the group.

 _"We got all the ways to be.."_

 _"W-I-C-K-E-D"_

 _"We got all the ways to be"_

 _"W-I-C-K-E-D!"_

 _"We got all the ways to be..."_

Mal: _"So many ways to be wicked."_

As she soon throws a apple to Ben as he merely smiles at her, seeing this she soon began hearing voices as she slowly began waking up as it was just a dream. She was right now back in her bedroom along with Evie along with Lonnie and Jane as the four were studying.

Lonnie: "Are you ok? You dozed off a second ago."

Mal: "Oh, sorry. Just been busy with Ben, trying to get pass all of those paparazzi."

Evie: "I know, that's why you need me to be there. Handling all those vultures on you."

Being her best friend as well wanting a bit of spotlight since she enjoyed the attention. Jane however was looking around nervous like hopping Trick wouldn't come by to scare her.

Evie: "Jane, relax. Trick is right now on a misson saving a princess in distress."

Lonnie: "Really? After all that has happened he would have tried to do something else."

Evie: "Well what can I say, I got myself a real wild one."

Thinking about him a bit while Mal, on the other hand was thinking about being wicked. So far since she'a been here she had to be a new person to get along with ben and the rest of the kingdom, while trick on the other hand didn't as he merely was he's crazy self and protecting people in his own way. She wondered what was going on, but right now she just focus on studying as well getting her dress ready for a dance that was coming up soon.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

At a worn down factory, a princess who was around ten years old was held captaive along with having a group of troll like men walking around. Apparently these men kidnapped her as well hold her for ransom, a group of auradonian police tried to take them down, needless to say it ended horribly. Right now the leader was checking the phone waiting for her parents to call back as he sharpen he's fangs a bit with a knife. He looks at the princess as well chuckles.

Troll leader: "I guess your parents rescuers merely got us hungry. For someome who's parents are king and queen. They aren't that smart sending men aganist monsters."

Which he does a scary face towards her which she flinches scared like, he boasts a laugh and walks to he's phone as it began ringing. He answers it with a smile seeing that her parents were about to pay him.

 _"I here you like to kidnap children, that's just a no-no to a guy like me."_

Which the mood from the troll went from good to terrified as he knew who this was. He gulped neevous like as he heard rumors about the death of the Boogeyman as well who did it, he didn't suspect the parents would hire this monster. The one that killed the monster of everyones nightmares, he's son.

Troll leader: "Please sir, this brat is worth a lot of gems. Help me out and we can kidnap the rest of the family and ransom them off to king Beast."

He offered as far off was none other than Trick in he's suit looking at him with some binoculars along him seating down by the ledge. He was preparing a grapple like gun as he was talking to the thief on the phone.

Trick: "I dont speak with child stealers. Because, there is no horrible crime. Than making a child cry, and missing a night to watch a movie with my girlfriend. So.."

He aims the grappling gun at the troll leader aiming right above the building as he fires at it.

Trick: "I'm going to have to make this painful."

Which he soon slides across the rope making he's way across towards the factory where crashes right through the window which the glass cuts the troll. It blinds him making him fall as the others notice the masked teen landing right by the princess, he dusts himself off as the trolls aim crossbows as well small knives towards trick.

Trick: "Sorry, not exactly a original entrance. But you can't beat the cla.."

He gets interuppted with getting shot in the head with a arrow, soon they began firing which trick rushes to the girl and takes her to a small bar. He made sure all the arrows hit him as he made sure she was safe.

"Your hurt, are you wearing armor?"

Trick: "My lady, there many things that can hurt me. Puppies crying, not getting a good sleep as well a bunch of creatures kidnapping royalty such as yourself. Though that's just pleasure.."

Explaining as the trolls walked slowly towards the bar getting ready to cut him up. Trick, removing arrows across his body cracks he's neck as well getting ready to fight.

Trick: "This is buisness. I would cover my ears if I was you, going get very nasty."

Which he leaps over the group of trolls as they see him going to land on a table. He raises his hand in the air doing a pose as they all didn't understand.

Trick: "Time to let the beat drop."

He plays some music on a walkman he had on his belt which the trolls looked confused. They let out a roar as they begin their attack on him. He kicks one of them in the face as well avoids getting attacked by one of them with a axe, he ducks where it hits a troll in the chest. Trick soon pulls out one blade as he soon begins taking them down one by one as they were dropping down like flies, he smirks as he kicks them to the ground. So far he was taking them on one by one making sure each off the trolls were taken out leaving him and the leader standing. The leader pulled out his axe and spins it around trying to act deadly.

Trick: "Oh, I can do that to you know."

Which he does so spinning he's sword around as well throws his blade in the air. The troll looking upwards he then decides to take he's chance to strike at the teen. Trick smirks as he knew he'd try it, he pulls out a taser gun and aims it right at he's head which he fires at it. The troll soon feels a volt of electricity coursing through he's body as it hurt badly.

Troll leader: "But...your one of the good guys."

Saying in a fried like tone as he falls defeated like as well having smoke coming out of his mouth, while that happen the sword landed back into his hand as he places it back into he's back. He places he's gun back into his holster while looking down at the troll with a sinister look.

Trick: "I may be on the side of good, but it doesn't mean I follow their rules."

Saying in a wicked and scary manner with he's eyes glowing yellow which terrified him as well the other trolls as for the next hour, he gave the group of trolls a hour of terror and nightmares which they deserve for kidnapping a innocent girl. Soon later the police came arresting the creatures as they looked horried of what trick did to them as well were glad they were getting arrested by the cops. The parents of the the child came, they saw Trick who was walking the small girl to her parents as they hugged her with love and care, something trick has never been given.

Father: "Thank you for saving my daughter."

Trick: "Yeah it was nothing, next time just hire me. As well get her some fighting lessons. Just because she can sing a harmony of blue birds, doesnt mean she can't learn how to break a nose."

Saying it bluntly as he opens his hand waiting to get paid, the father nods as he drops a bag of gems which the masked teen throws in the air smiling underneath victorious like. He soon walks away as the small girl waves at him.

Princess: "Thank you!"

Trick: "Eh no problem!"

Replying back as he heads back home to see he's lovely girl Evie. He walks to a limo where David was waiting for him as he steps inside. So far he has been the young man's driver since the fact Beast learned about him keeping Trick in he's home, also that since he was experience in combat as well being serious. He be the perfect driver for him, also if he do this he would get more vacation days as well a raise.

David: "Oh, it's you. And again your bleeding on the interior. How is it that you try to go on a assignment and end up getting injured in a painful manner?"

Trick: "Eh, it's a talent. Also not many people like me, can you believe it?"

David: "How the idea escapes me."

Telling him in a sarcastic tone as the two begin to drive back to Auradon prep. It was a quiet drive as the afternoon came as the masked boy merely relaxed inside of the car. As they were driving right by the school he couldn't help but see Mal along with Ben as a whole group of camera people were trying to interview them, those people were like vultures to Mal. So far since she's become Ben's girl, they began trying to interview them like if they were a match made in heaven and hell.

Trick: "Hey David, do ever think that it be better if, somethings didn't change?"

David: "Sometimes, but then it's important to know not everything should stay then same. If it did, most of everyone here wouldn't be here. And possibly I might have been with my first girl."

Replying to him as David soon pulls up to the crowd as this had the paparazzi going to the limo, Trick opens the door as the people began talking to him trying to get questions as Mal notice him trying to get them away from her and Ben. She merely waves as the two make their escape as Trick began to answer the people's questions.

"Trick! Do you still go on dangerous assignments ordered by the king?!"

"Do you plan on becoming a full time hero?!"

"Is it true that you have a subscription to princess model magazines?!"

They all asked him as the boy merely pulls out a small jack in the box, they stop as he begins turning the handle as it began to play the tune. He kept turning until suddenly a massive pumpkin that shot fire from it's eyes and mouth that resembled Jack skellington's pumpkin face roars with a terrifying look.

 _"NO COMMENT!"_

It roared as the people ran in terror from the boy as well from he's device as Trick merely chuckles seeing how they all ran like chickens.

"I see your having fun without me."

Replied a familiar voice as he turns seeing Evie, how he see's her each time made him feel weak to her. So far her being her has made her into quite a popular suit with her hit dress's and styles, with the money he gets paid he provides her with the products she makes along with the clothing.

Trick: "Oh my blueberry princess, the idea escapes me, I would never make people petrified. Without you."

Evie: "Oh stop being a Romeo. Come on, I need your help with a suit."

Which she quickly gives him a quick hug as the two walked inside of the school to where they would be testing out different types of clothing for the upcoming Cotillion where Ben and Mal would dance for the people as well watch the fireworks.

* * *

 _ **"So you can tell, most of us has been seduce by the comfort of this place as well turned us from fearful teenagers who ruled over the isle with a iron fist to a munch of modern day students. So far I can tell everyone is enjoying it, well almost. I can tell from that Mal doesn't like it, maybe I should try and talk to her. If I don't get on her bad side which would lead to her giving me the green eye glare. Though so far she's been getting a bit soft, so this could be the right time to speak to her."**_

 _ **"Side note: if your curious why this is happening now. Were trying to get a head start before the third film starts. Don't worry! My misadventures in the other story won't stop. So until then, stay wicked, be freaky and always enjoy being yourself!"**_


	2. Trying to stay true to yourself

**_Trick Pov:_**

 ** _"Well as you can see, everyone here is just getting use to the whole environment here in Auradon. Evie, has started a small like business with her styling clothing for people as well who want to try and be like her, in their dreams they could. Jay has taken up sword training with Lonnie and the other boys, I feel sorry that the fact I couldn't enter due to that small issue with me bringing in my lovely swords which where stained with some jam. Carlos, well the poor boy hasn't been able to try and ask Jane out for this Cotillion that's coming up in a couple of days. It's amazing how six months go by, in a flash. Though it isn't not all that it's cracked up to be, I've been noticing Mal being stressed with dealing with being in the spotlight. I've known her for quite the while as the hardcore dark fairy queen, but right now with this party and the people talking to her. I just think she might need a chance to be herself, though I'm not in that position to talk to her."_**

* * *

Right in Evie's room was her and Trick, who was out of he's costume suit as well having a new tuxedo on as she was checking the size of the arms and length. He sighs as he allowed her to use him like a dress up doll.

Trick: "Hey E? Do you ever feel like, sometimes being who you are is alright?"

Evie: "Well yeah, that's how we all came to be. As well how we got together."

Trick: "No, I mean. Don't you miss sometimes trying to hear people scream? Or better yet be mean to a jerk for no reason?"

Thinking about the good old days when he and the rest of the gang where evil. So far he sometimes missed being on the isle, it still bothers him that he couldn't keep his promise about bringing Dizzy here when he had the chance.

Evie: "Heh, not that much, but that is funny. Oh look! It's Mal."

Pointing at the television as the two soon see Mal in her new look as well being interviewed, apparently she's been the talk of the town as well making people think how strange it has been since she and Ben have been dating. Evie had her attention on the TV as Trick, walked over to he's box and opens it seeing a small switchblade he had found in David's armory. He begins swishing it around enjoying the feeling of spinning it around, moving left to right he kept he's focus on it as well didn't miss as he was focusing he's attention on it.

Evie: "T, I know you like being a badass all the time. But here.."

She interrupts him as she grabs his wrist as well the handle before it could cut her suit.

Evie: "Your normal. Like everyone else."

Trick: "But that's the point E. So far since we've been here half of us has change. Well, except for yours truly as I remain quite. The comedian."

Leaning on the bed which Evie panicked as she gets him up so he didn't dirty the suit.

Evie: "Well as her best friend I understand that, she has been well. Using her spell book to help her out."

Trick: "Oh how outrageous! And here I thought we could still have fun. She's doing it to help herself, I mean it's not all bad. Plus, I recall a certain girl using a mirror to track things?"

Talking about Evie's mirror in which she gave it to the museum, that made Trick a bit upset since most of the time being here Auradon isn't that quite all happy endings.

Evie: "I learned to accept not using magic to get what I need, plus Mal should just admit the truth. Ben can understand her, I mean he did help her to be good."

Which he remembered, apparently he swiped someone's phone and saw the video of Mal choosing to be good along with the others. The days he wished that he could be there to protect them from he's 'maker' Oogie boogie from trying to destroy everything. He merely groans at her doing a pout like face which he obviously got from Mal as it was a tactic to get what she wanted.

Evie: "Don't give me the face."

Replying to him as he kept doing it as well pouts like a sad dog.

Evie: "Put the pout away, you know I'm right."

Trick: "Yeah, yeah. I just can sense she messes the old days. I mean for me? I'm making a killing of each day. Both figurately and literally with the jobs I get, but I'm serious. Mal needs help."

Telling her as he watches Evie walking to the her table while the orange skin boy looked at the television showing Mal in front of the camera looking a bit sad. Even if he wasn't the prince of the year, he can tell a smile from just the expression. And Mal's? was basically sadness.

Evie: "Ben can help her, that's all we can do. But what we can is be right by her side, except for tonight however. I just got us a small reserve for us at the lake."

Trick: "Oh, special occasion?"

Looking at her curious like as Evie nodded to him, though deep down there was something else she wanted to tell him.

Evie: "Yeah, but it can wait after class. Which you and I have to get to, so take off the clothes and.."

As she soon turns she see's half of his naked body as he had on briefs. She felt embarrassed as well blushed at how muscular he had gotten during the past months.

"Hey Evie? Just got a order for some jackets from the Turney tea..."

Coming from Doug, Evie's friend as well assistant in her business which he comes in with a clipboard as he then walks in seeing her as well a exposed Trick as the glasses wearing boy gets shocked and walks out with a frighten like expression as he walks out with saying a word.

Evie: "Really T?"

Trick: "A man should feel comfortable in his own skin. I am all the time."

Which made Evie chuckle at he's comment as the two get back in their regular school clothing and head out to meet the others as well head to their classes. Right now the gang was walking amongst the stairs as Jay was waving at the girls which they swoon over which had Carlos looking confused.

Carlos: "Why are you torturing them? Just ask one out."

Jay: "I'm going solo, which in that way. I can dance with all of them."

With smirk which Carlos nods as Trick comes by placing a arm around he's shoulder.

Trick: "It is something big boys do, they become a. Bachelor of women, it's a dream which could be only obtain with could looks."

Carlos: "Like you?"

Which earned a laugh from the four as Trick merely grumbles at the fact he wears he's school mask so no one is frighten of he's orange scared face.

Carlos: "But Jay? If you were going to ask someone, what's the best way to go?"

Jay: "Well it's quite simple. Be me."

Like if it was a joke as the group laugh except for Carlos as the five soon walk to Lonnie and Jane. Carlos tried to ask Jane out but so far failed sadly, Jay came in to take him away before embarrassing him. While that was going on, he notices Miley. So far during the past months she has become much more confident as well open to everyone. Well almost, she had trouble being like the normal girls since she was sown up together like her mom. The Oogie boy decides to check her out as she was sitting down on a bench which he leans on.

Trick: "Hey there red? What's cooking?"

Miley: "Um, nothing. Just working on drawings, but also I heard about that rescue you did."

Showing him a newspaper about him rescuing the small girl from the troll gang as well terrifying them to the point where they couldn't talk when they were taken in.

Trick: "They deserved it. I kind of think it was justice."

Miley: "That I know, but. Do you ever get tired of it? Going off on dangerous missions and getting attacked?"

Which made the boy give her a expression that was something he heard from her already.

Miley: "Don't take it the wrong way. You've done a lot for Auradon as well everyone here, but their are other heroes here that can handle it."

Trick: "Yeah like orange teddy bear and Goldie locks. I'm ok with what I am, it's everyone else who tries to change people. I'm ok with what I do, and that's taking down monsters one by one."

Explaining to her as he soon see's Evie calling for him as he sighs seeing how he wanted to talk to Miley a bit longer.

Trick: "Sorry M, the miss's calls for me."

Walking back to Evie as Miley merely sighs to him, she still felt sorry about he's origins and should relax here. Auradon is for everyone to find their happiness as well a place to live, she just didn't understand he's happiness was being a masked weapon wielding vigilante. Though she isn't the one to talk, she did do the same being Holiday girl to help him out. But that was for emergencies, he does it for fun as well entertainment. He heads with the gang to head back to their classes. Later on during the day, Trick decided to walk across the school ground as well check out the view of the isle. He went to he's favorite spot which was pass the tree's as well at the edge of the cliff, he see's the dark isle which made him smile a little. He removes he's mask showing he's orange face as well yellow eyes as he breathes in.

Trick: "Hey guys. It um, been a while since I saw you."

Speaking to the wind as well looking directly at the isle as if he was talking to whole island if it was a person.

Trick: "I'm, sorry I haven't come by to talk to you all. Been busy with this place, with it being all heaven and stuff. Though, I haven't forgotten about you guys. Even if, my life was just be being a idea. It was where I grew up.."

Sounding a bit sad as he holds he's mask close which he then gulps feeling anxious as he looks at his mask.

Trick: "It's funny. At first, when I heard about Maleficent's plan to come here and get the wand, I thought it might be exciting. Go grab it and free everyone as well rain down hell. But, it changed. With what I found out about myself..."

Chuckling a bit as he looks back at the isle gripping he's mask tight.

Trick: "I'm sorry Dizzy, Streak. That I couldn't bring you guys here, you two deserve it better than I could. I'd never tell Evie that, she loves it here. But, the one person I'm feeling sorry for is Mal. She could try and be this perfect girlfriend for ben and this whole kingdom. But it can't fool me, she's a VK. No matter how hard she denies it."

As he soon gets up and places he's mask back on looking at the isle one last time as he was going to head back.

Trick: "I love these talks we have. Because you can only listen, something most people here have trouble with.."

As he the masked boy puts he's hands in his pockets walking back towards the school to check up on the others as well see what else will happen with Mal. He soon began to walk back to the school thinking about what he said, he haven't forgotten about helping Dizzy out, he often thinks about she is holding up on the isle. Though it soon goes away as he see's Mal being chased off by the paparazzi which made him growl angry like. Can't a girl have time to herself to do stuff? Having enough of this crap he walks over while taking a water bottle from a near by student as they had Mal cornered by the stairs. As they began to ask ridiculous questions, the boy went pass the group of people while making some friendly comments about their shoes as well standing in front of Mal.

Trick: "Now I know you all want to ask questions for the lady of the hour, but I got one question to say. Anyone know when the dry cleaners close?"

Which had everyone confused, while confused Trick pulled out the water bottle and began to spray them which had them gasp in shock as they moved away from the boy and Mal. Though Mal was smiling a bit missing this type of fun as Trick had manage to finish the whole bottle as he throws it at the ground.

Trick: "Now I'd advise you all to leave her alone and go interview some hair salon before I go and teach you how parents on the isle would teach their kids to be more wicked towards others."

Threatening them which they soon to begin to run away afraid of what the boy might do as Trick wipes his hands together feeling satisfied with how successful it has been.

Mal: "That's T. I owe you one."

Trick: "Oh it was nothing. I was happen to look for you, if your not being attack by other camera people."

Mal: "Well, yeah sure."

Which the two began to walk together to find a place to talk amongst themselves without being interrupted as they stood by a window which showed the forest.

Trick: "So, the whole blonde here gimmick. It's for Ben right?"

Mal: "Was it that obvious? It's been stressful dealing with being this, dolled up pretty pink princess girlfriend Ben wants. I've been using my spellbook to get pass all of the trouble to manage this. I'm just terrified about what Ben will think."

Explaining her situation as the masked teen merely nodded to her as this was all he was talking about. He merely listen to what she said which he replied with a comment.

Trick: "Snowflake."

Mal: "Huh?"

Trick: "Your not exactly a pink princess but much more of a snowflake. Also pink? I'd die if I could if I saw you in that."

Which that merely made Mal frustrated seeing how he didn't pay attention to her as she was about to walk away from him but Trick walks to her.

Trick: "But on the side of being serious, I've kind of known for you using that book. I mean for real? Your a girl that can give harry a headlock than try to make yourself royalty. Your ok with what you are, look at me. I'm still the loveable psychotic VK you know, and I'm still dating with Evie as well kept my promise with behaving here."

Mal: "Yeah, because your crazy. I'm just, I don't know anymore.."

Feeling a bit sadden as Trick didn't know how to handle this type of issue since the ways he would solve it would be either cutting something up or blowing it up. He merely pats her shoulder in a manner of being a friend.

Trick: "That's something, you have to find out. I'm still looking for it myself, when learning that your a experiment made to conquer a entire country. It makes you curious about what you are."

Mal: "I know exactly what you are, a friend. Thanks for the advice."

Telling him with a smile as the mask boy does a bow for her which she soon heads off to do something to solve her problem which Trick soon gets a text from Evie as it was time for their small date. He heads out to meet up with her to see what treat she had instore for him as the thought had him curious as well excited.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in the future, year 2037._**

 _Right now in the ruins of the kingdom of Auradon, where everything was in ruins as well most of the land was covered in nothing but despair and evil. The sky was darken with dark crows flying across the buildings as well dark warriors walking throughout the area looking for anyone that was either trying to survive or escape. As well robotic type dragons which roamed the sky letting out a dark roar hunting as well for any survivors as they flew across Auradon prep which was destroyed as well crumbled in the rocks. Though there was something else that was strange, the dome around the Isle of the lost was down and it's buildings was modified to be like a fortress, a destroyed on to be in fact as it seemingly had been destroyed. Right at the destroyed home of Maleficent was a teen boy with a dark cape covering he's body along with getting out of the rubble as he appeared to be buried underneath the rocks. He wore a bowler hat as well had a glowing green eye as he was looking at the area. He looked at the wreckage as well notice a couple of warriors noticing him, they raise their spears at him as they charge right at him._

 _"Great. minions."_

 _Telling himself as he soon leaps downwards at the enemies and begins taking them out. So far he moved like a well trained warrior, punching each of the men left to right as well throwing them across some broken down walls. One of the men tried to stab him as the teen raised he's right arm blocking it as the blade broke, apparently he's whole right arm was metal as he grabs the minions throat raising it in the air._

 _"What was the year when the empress took over?"_

 _Asking him in a serious tone as the minion roars at him not answering he's question as the boy growls slamming him against another wall._

 _"What, year."_

 _As he soon reveals he's teeth which apparently looked like tyrannosaurs rex like teeth modified for him as this terrified him. The minion spoke in a dark like speech which the boy couldn't understand. The teen's green eye apparently opened a translator type like device as it soon translated to what he said as what the creature said was July 21, 2017._

 _"Thank you."_

 _Telling the minion as he then snaps he's neck as he slams the minion to the ground. Apparently this dark warrior was a cyborg like creature, he begins pulling out it's circuits along with other parts as he then carries the destroyed cyborg back to Maleficent's home. Inside he used the enemies machine parts along with some of the items around him along with a orb which apparently looked like from Maleficent's orb. He breaks it making it into dust as he pours the remains in the device, it was a watch like device as it was now activated. He aims it at the cyborg as it soon starts to cause it to glow as it soon gets captured into the watch._

 _"Rebuilt, good. Now to capture the dark queen."_

 _Which he soon activates the coordinates on the watch as he's body began to glow light green and purple as he lets out a painful yell as he was soon teleported at the remains of the former queen of darkness home. The force caused some of the rocks to crumble showing a poster of the Dark queen's rule, it had words on it stating 'Forever evil, Forever eternal." along with dark horns showing that this future was a grim one and that needed to be change, by any means necessary._


	3. A Shocking Revelation

**_Trick pov:_**

 ** _"So you all kind of guess I had to do that, I mean the poor fairy girl was getting bombarded with camera flashing vultures. I enjoy a couple of celebrity moments but not when it's directed towards my friends, plus that it was either I interrupted or Mal go dragon mode. Which I haven't seen, though I've only heard about her mom changing into a dragon which is suppose to be badass but so far it's been all talk. I mean if people were afraid of her they could have recorded her, but oh wait. They didn't have camera's in the pass, well at least Phillip could train people to teach people how to fight a fire breathing dragon. But I degrease, I should continue with what happens next. Though this part of the story is quite well, hard for me, you'll figure out why."_**

* * *

Right near the lake was a picnic blanket along with a basket with Evie, she was in the same clothing she had on when she first went with chad but was dark blue. She waited for Trick as she soon began to hear some music, the VK soon looks hearing an accordion she smiles seeing Trick playing it as well dancing around her making her laugh a bit as how he's entrance came in. He soon finishes he's small song as he seats by her with a smile.

Evie: "How long have you been practicing to play that?"

Trick: "Oh, from a Italian restaurant. Their meatballs are quite spicy with a hint of hot sauce on the side, but I know you got something else for us for the evening."

Asking in a curious like tone which she nodes showing the basket showing a case of cranberry juice along with some chicken and apple pie for desert. He begins to take it out as well set it up for the two as he wanted to be her waiter as he wanted to be the romantic type.

Evie: "I watch on the television about how you protected Mal from the paparazzi."

Trick: "Let me guess, someone blabbed on it their phones?"

Asking in a obvious way as she shows him the video of them being sprayed on with water as Trick looked seemingly enjoying it. The two began to enjoy the view of the lake as it shine the reflection of the sun to them, they began to drink their cranberry juice they took the time to enjoy the moment.

Trick: "It's weird, that we get to have this moment together. We don't have these moments since we've been here, you with your clothing designing and mine with my contracts. It's kind of good to be in these moments."

Evie: "Yeah...good."

Replying with a sadden like tone which made the Oogie boy looked concern as he notice her tone.

Evie: "Although it was nice of you to do that. It's not exactly, good to do that."

Trick: "Well Mal was trying to get away, I just leaned a helping hand. I wasn't going pull out my belt and go grandma on them."

Making a joke which her chuckle a little bit as the couple began to eat their meal.

Trick: "What's wrong? Did someone comment on your new skirt? Just tell me now and I'll throw a fish in her bag."

Evie: "No, it's not that. It's us, you know when we decided to live here. We had to change from our parents dreams from ruling the world to be, normal."

Saying in a moderate like tone which Trick turned he's head a bit confused at what she was talking about as he was trying to process it.

Evie: "And since we have been together, as well with the stuff has happened. We haven't had time to spend be together, like a couple should. With everyone choosing what they want to do, from Jay becoming a skilled athlete and Carlos just being incredibly smart and might be a technician for computers. And you know that Mal is becoming a queen..."

Trick: "Ugh, I usually know these situations lead to something dramatic. If it's me and the subscription to the bikini magazine then I'll cancel it."

Panicking as he thought this is what she was worrying about as which she shook her head towards him as she pats he's shoulder.

Evie: "No, it's about. Choosing what you want to be and, I want you to join me in designing and modeling clothes."

Telling him which he nodes at that which he grabs a cup of cranberry juice and soon spits it out in a freaked out like way.

Trick: "Are you saying to quiet my job?!"

Getting shocked as well terrified as he stands up shocked as Evie places her hand up.

Evie: "Well sort of. It's just most of these jobs you have been getting in leads to danger along with getting other's dragged in. I want to help you find another way to get you into a another type of business."

Trick: "What kind of job that will hire a non-killable masked vigilante?"

Asking her which she doesn't answer as could mean something else as he knew the answer.

Trick: "You want me to stop wearing my suit?!"

Evie: "Yes, Ok? Trick, can't you see that the more you draw trouble the more you will put everyone else in danger? At the beginning I was OK with it because I knew you could protect everyone and me. But now with everything slowing down as well other people learning to handle these situations, there's no need to be. Trickster."

In a sad but yet stern tone as Trick merely moves back holding his chest which he looked shocked at her. He couldn't believe what she was saying to him, it felt like the same feeling when Oogie told him he wasn't he's son.

Evie: "Plus, I'm afraid you won't be coming back. I can't stop thinking whenever I see you, you'll either end up as a head or be turned to a puddle. And I don't want you to be like that."

Getting up looking at him with a concern look as she got up looking at him in his eyes which he was still silent. He had no words to say as he was speechless of what she told him.

Trick: "So, you want me normal. Just like that? Just end up being some ordinary person along with other people who were from legendary parents to end up as boring people. That's what your saying? Because if you are then let me tell you something about normal, normal is being like everyone as well listening to the rules and become something you hate. Normal is a feeling that you get when you feel like your doing something over and over again, it's something I'm not and can't be."

Evie: "Everyone else here is normal in Auradon. Their trying to have a better life as well do something that can help the kingdom, what you do is cause a lot of trouble which has everyone worry about you. And I don't want that, Trick you pumpkin headed idiot I don't want you to get killed! This isn't like the isle where you can do what you want anymore, we have to change. So far I and everyone else has, why can't you?"

Asking him in a upset and sad tone which Trick stood there quiet as he couldn't reply to her. The feelings he was getting was that of not understanding what it meant as he lowered his head.

Trick: "Because I was made this way. And I can't change because of it, plus even the fact that this isn't the isle. I choose what I want to be, not anyone. I just couldn't believe you would say that. Out of all the people in this whole kingdom. You had to say it..."

Sounding heart broken as well sadden which Evie couldn't believe she did to. She made the one person who went throughtm pain just for her, get upset.

Evie: "Trick, I didn't mean.."

Trick: "It? Oh no, you along with everyone here in this place has wanted me to either change, hang up my mask or want be to become a stupid hero to apply by their rules. But I can't! I just, can't be what you want me to be. The same goes for Mal, she can't be perfect for this kingdom. And neither can I."

Getting frustrated as he soon walks away from her as well the lake leaving Evie to see him remove he's school mask dropping it on the floor as Evie rushes to him but he leaves to quickly for him to catch up to him. She saw only his ask as she picks it up gripping it to her as well looking sad.

Evie: "I just, wanted you to be safe with me."

Sheading a small tear seeing him leave her with the only thing he consider normal for him, the boy began to walk back to the dorms as he gears up. Putting on his work mask he opens up the windows and jumps out. He notices a student with a scooter as he walks over to him doing a serious voice.

Trick: _"Hey, I need your scooter."_

"Um sir, I'm the mailman and this my only means off.."

He soon gets interrupted by Trick showing him he's orange face as he freaks out and runs away from the masked man as Trick gets on and heads to the one person that might understand him.

 ** _Later_**

Right in the neighborhood was David, the limo driver was right now getting comfortable as he had some headphones on along with making some ramen, he didn't notice the door opening as it was Trick, he entered without making a sound as he sneaked around placing he's shoes by the door along with he's swords. He goes to the big chair and pulls out a small case of fluffy slippers which looked like rabbits as he moves his way passed David as the limo driver didn't notice the teen boy. Trick headed to his old room as he grabs a bathrobe he stole from one of the boys at the school getting nice and comfy, David seats down turning on the TV as it opened up showing a drama show. He turns off his headphones and removes them to watch the show seemingly enjoying the peace he was having, he begins to eat the ramen as he was at peace.

Trick: "It's Juliet's baby."

Coming out of the corner as David panics and throws his remote acting out of instinct while Trick caught it in the face as he got hit, the boy holds his nose feeling the pain but not that much as he picks up the remote.

David: "Dammit boy, don't you know how to knock? Or at least call?"

Trick: "Doesn't your spy training teach you anything? You can't call on the phone or else enemies might learn about where your living. Plus that I had the spare key, before you ask I made a copy for myself to get in."

Which he tosses him the remote as the adult groans at how random he could be as the boy walks over and lays down on the couch by him. Soon later he explain why he came to him as well explain what Evie told him which had him look at the boy with a look.

David: "She was trying to get you out of the game before you got others hurt."

Trick: "But no one has been, I've made sure whatever pain that would come after Evie or the others I'd take it with open arms so they can stay safe. She basically told me to drop my swords and let everything come at her."

David: "Well is it possible that you put yourself in that position on purpose, correct?"

Asking him which the boy stops talking and listens to what he said, true that he often enjoyed going into danger. But not for the thrill, but to also make a living out of it as well let it help evie with her career.

Trick: "I did it all for her, to help her be better."

David: "But she also wants you to be better as well. You can't do it by staying the same. Look, I know it's hard to change but it's one of the things most people find in life. It can happen during the best moments thats happening, or when your about to hit the big one."

Telling him which the misunderstood boy went into a deep thought about it as he listen to what he said.

David: "It was rough for me to change from being a solider to being a limo driver. But I learn sometimes, change can help find peace. Even in the worse of us."

Replying to him as he see's Trick gone as well seeing the robe on the couch. He looks at the boy as he was grabbing his gear.

Trick: "Your right, can't exactly change until I find out who I am. And that's what I'm about to do.

David: "How will that be? Talk to fairy god mother?"

Trick: "I wanted change. Not therapy, what I need. Is to see it flash before my eyes. In a painful way."

Which he walks over to his fridge and pulls out a ice tea bottle and takes it with him.

David: "That's my last mango tea!"

Trick: "I need the substance to find the truth jackass! Have a heart!"

Which he then closes the door leaving the driver confused about what exactly did he mean by chaning in a painful way?

* * *

Right now at the Pridelands, A certain individual which was Trick. Had on wearing some causal clothing except keeping his mask on as well had a shirt which had 'Eat me I'm fresh pumpkin meat.' as he waited for any wild animals to attack him.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Shouted a noisy like voice as the boy saw it was the blue bird Zazu, he landed on a near by tree which he looked at the boy.

Trick: "Trying to experience a moment of change by begin attacked by some lions. You killing the bird here toucan."

Zazu: "Well you can't do it here. This is the stampeding grounds of the ramped wildebeests, they come by every hour here. Didn't you see the warning signs?"

Which the boy looks at the warning sign which he sighs as kicks a rock which soon the ground rumble as he soon see's something coming.

Trick: "Huh, this could be something benefic..."

Before finishing he soon gets run over by the rushing horn headed animals as the bird was horrified seeing the poor boy being trampled repeatedly as the advisor could see nothing but green and orange across on the ground which the beasts soon pass away. He see's the poor boy on the ground with broken boys as well looked beaten up as he flies over to him. He checks if he was ok as the boy looked at him with a groan as he sighs upset like.

Trick: "Damn it...tell anyone, and your feather butt will be used to hunt a shark."

As that had Zazu fly afraid not understanding what he just witness along with what has happened. Trick, slowly regenerating as he pulled out a small paper slip showing ways to get utter destroyed or torn apart. He listened some places where the best places to find danger as he crosses out the Pride land, later on he heads to snowy mountains of Ariendele as he was walking pass a frozen castle as he knocks on the door. It opens showing a massive snow like golem as it was Marshmallow, the snow golem looked confused as he saw Trick waving at him.

Trick: "Hey there big guy. So I happen to do a challenge to see if fire could happen being up here in this kind of conditions, which happily succeeded."

Pointing at some tree's lite on fire which had the snow golem shocked at his burning tree's. He growls with his lights glowing blue as well making ice spikes across his body as Trick nods.

Trick: "Huh, is that something to overcompensate for not being able to date a snow woman?"

Which was slowly replied with him being attack violently as well shredded up as from down from the kingdom, the people could hear his scream as well having people hear it. Soon later a massive snowball was coming down from the mountain as it crashes down into a near by cabbage cart having the man scream in fear. Some of the people went to check on it as well see what happen as apparently Princess Anna along with Kristoff came to check on it.

Anna: "Someone must have made Marshmallow angry."

Kristoff: "Maybe he's still ok. But with a crash like..."

Before finishing the snow slowly grumbles which opens showing merely Trick with a lot of scratches as well looking bloody and hurt as he groans in failure again.

Kristoff: "Alive, it's impossible for someone to survive through that."

Trick: "I can believe it's possible for Anna to still look beautiful, plus for you to wear that fur vest. Trying to be Flynn? You kind of look like him."

He tells him while groaning as he gets up but slowly as his bones begin to heal as well he pulls out his paper to where this place failed.

Anna: "Your badly injured. Let me get some help."

Trick: "No need my lady, I just need. To try harder, Also. I be really grateful that you didn't tell anyone."

As he limps away from the couple as well the others look at this as Anna didn't listen to him as she goes to tell someone about this as well have help to get him to stop these attempts on his life. Next was Trick heading to Northern Wei as he was visiting Mulan's home where he bought some rockets as well headed towards a isolated place to where he places them around him as well straps a rocket like firework on his back as he soon lights it up.

Trick: "To infinity and beyond!"

Aiming his hand in the air as the rocket began to fire up in the air as well it sparks up the other rockets as they soon began to go up in the air as well have his rocket which merely shoots off merely lighting him on fire. He screams in pain as he runs around screaming as this wasn't suppose to happen as he soon slams right into a tree passing out and hitting the ground. He looks up and see's a part of his dragon rocket coming down and hits him on the head as he soon passes out for real.

* * *

 _"Huh? Is this the afterlife?"_

 _Asking which Trick looks around as he see's himself as well images of his moments in he's childhood. He begins to hear whispers as well notice something, he soon sees a image he didn't remember, he see's two people talking as well noticing it was his Father Oogie Boogie._

 _"Now don't you worry doll! With this boy were going take down Everyone and rule Halloweentown."_

 _"This isn't the purpose why he should exist! He should have emotions than be just a weapon."_

 _Said a feminine voice as it soon disappears showing a different place, there in a laboratory was the woman in a cloak as well noticing drawings on the wall showing blueprints of him along with a view of Halloween town as he was confused._

 _"Excuse me? But...are you my mom?"_

 _Asking scared like as the hooded person figure looks at him without showing a face as he couldn't see who it was._

 _"Look for yourself."_

 _"What do you mean? I can't look at myself because I know who I am. I'm asking you who you.."_

 _Before finishing he soon gets pulled back from the place as he merely saws flashes of light as well images as he didn't understand what had happened._

* * *

Right in the middles of the forest, Harold. Comes by and notices the smell of burned flesh as well notices Trick already healing as this didn't get him killed. The demigod walks over and picks him up as well hoists him on his shoulder taking him back to the school to get him away from everyone as well get him some help.

Harold: "Can't believe you tried to do yourself T."

Sounding worried like as he continued his walk back to the school as he didn't understand why he was doing this. But hopefully the demigod would find a way to help him change what he was trying to do, but that was the question, Why was Trick doing these stunts?


	4. Finding about where you come from

**_Trick Pov:_**

 ** _"Well that was something, didn't expect me to go through those lengths to change myself eh? Hear in mind it's not a good idea to do that. But for me, I had to find a way to find out what exactly am I and how can change myself for the betterment of others I care about. Though that cloaked person, who was it? I felt strange when I was looking at that person, I thought it could be my mother. From what I heard during my creation apparently, maybe or maybe not. But all I know is what where it was happening, in Halloween town. The same place where the good doctor had me made in the first place, so once I fully get my strength back as well be able to ride a unicycle there. I'm going to aim my blade at him and force him to tell me what happen, Sorry if I'm acting a little bit violent. Just need to get some aggression out you know? But first, I got to get out of Harold's watch."_**

In the heroes in training building, Trick was on the couch still passed out as well Harold looking at the pumpkin skin boy as Trick slowly began to open his eyes, he looks groggy as he notices Harold as well notices his suit gone and his two favorite swords.

Trick: "Damn it Anna, to think I named her my Ms. April on my princess magazine."

Harold: "I'll make sure not to say that to her after I bring you into the school to be taken care off. What were you thinking?! Blowing yourself up? Getting mauled by animals and ripped apart by a giant snow man? What was this? A stunt for something?"

Asking out of seriousness along with how messed up he was acting, Harold knew him for quite a while which the boy didn't care as he leans upwards looking at the demigod.

Trick: "You wouldn't understand brickhouse, I've been. Cooping with things, such as girlfriend problems."

"I heard, but you shouldn't blow yourself up to do it."

As it came from a voice which was apparently Ruby, who was wearing some regular clothing than her regular hero uniform as well standing by Lonnie as he didn't understand why she was standing by Ruby.

Lonnie: "Everyone else was freaked out about what happened."

Trick: "Well let's get passed with why your here. This is place is for powered up teens with problems with getting a standard date, not normal people who can get good grabs along with dance the floor off."

Harold: "She's register for being a new hero. I'm helping her out."

Telling him as well crossing his arms which Trick groans as he gets up looking at her as he gives a questionable like expression towards him and at Lonnie. He does it a couple of times to her and back at Harold thinking this was still weird.

Trick: "She doesn't have any powers..."

Lonnie: "I don't needs powers to fight, plus.."

She pulls out a small pencil doing some tricks by spinning it in her right hand chucks it right by he's leg which made Trick move a bit scared like.

Lonnie: "This is a better way to practice getting better with my skills than participate with the boys back at the school. Especially Chad, the jerk."

Trick: "Been telling people for a while but no one has paid attention to me."

Reminding everyone how Chad is a light headed jerk as he stands up but wobbles a bit as Harold and Lonnie goes to him making him stop.

Harold: "Look, I get it. Your in pain, I found out about the argument between you and Evie. But blowing up won't change you, you can still use your abilities for good. If you join us."

Trick: "Yeah? Because unlike me and you, I can tell what kind of evil is wearing glass slippers and diamond. Those who wear glass may look good, but have a dark side. Those who wear diamond? Well that must hurt their feet like crazy."

Getting out of their holds as he walks pass Ruby along with walking down the stairs passing by portraits of heroes who risked their lives to protect their loved ones as well the kingdom. He notices jack as he merely pokes two holes in the portrait to give him pupils.

Harold: "Thomas!"

Trick: "Ain't my name beefcake! I'm getting that change after I figure out what the heck am I. Plus also, where the hell is the fridge in this place?!"

Asking loudly making his way to the door which he looks around the place not waiting to see the others as his stomach growls.

Trick: "Seriously you guys always exercise as well work out each day and you both look like you haven't eaten a simply burger. Would it kill ya to get something.."

Before opening the door he soon see's Miley as she looked scared for him as she punches him in the chest which sting a bit as the two go back inside.

Miley: "Getting attack by Marshmallow? Where you trying to get attention because half of the school heard that explosion. And Evie, your girlfriend is coming over to beat some sense in you."

Trick: "Huh, now that is some major character development. I guess being Holiday girl put some brass in your spirit."

Astounded at how she talked back towards him as she closes the door. Harold along with the others come down noticing the two which Trick looks at him and groans sucking his breath in feeling like something was wrong.

Trick: "Don't tell me the caped jingle bells girl is trying to participate in this team of teenager squad?"

Harold: "Correction. She's a member with flying colors since she passed most of the tests. The tests I tried to help you with but you didn't want to."

Trick: "Yeah, my mind must have been somewhere else."

As Miley closes the door which Trick seats down looking at everyone with a look.

Lonnie: "When I last saw Evie, she was working on Chad's clothes. When she found out, she got extremely upset as well thought you died. But knowing that you be saved Harold, she's walking down here about to yell in your ear and might poison you so that she can use you as a dress doll. So you might want to tell all of us why you did it."

Ruby: "And don't try to make it a joke, this is a serious matter. And, your never that crazy. Just, misunderstood."

The blonde hair girl telling him as if she was like her mother being kind as the boy merely shakes his head as he didn't reply. He decides to do it in a way they could understand as he grabs a pen and paper and begins writing on it.

Trick: "Evie, wanted me to change because of my hahbit for being a masked vigilante for hire. So far she was frighten about losing me but forgot I can't die. So, I decided if I do myself I could try and get a blast of changing myself but...I didn't."

Explaining them as he still continued as he soon finishes what he was doing on the paper.

Harold: "That makes no sense, where you trying to see the life flash before your eyes to look for an answer?"

Trick: "Which I did, and it is in the form. Of this!"

Presenting them a poor drawing of the cloaked person as well in the laboratory of Dr. Finklestein as this had them all look at it curious.

Miley: "My Grandfathers lab? You think he's involve with your powers?"

Trick: "Ofcourse! He was the one Oogie force to make, and I plan to find out who this person is by going to Halloween town and making him start talking. If I find my suit."

Giving the paper to Harold as he soon begins to look for his belongings as the four watched him do so.

Harold: "What your saying is crazy, well much more than usual. My dad as well King Beast interviewed Finklestein if Oogie forced him to make anything else. He didn't as Oogie burned the plans so no one else could make someone like you to stop him."

Ruby: "But even so why, what does this stranger deal with Miley's grandfather and you?"

Which Trick soon comes down as he looked upset as he couldn't find it as he found them apparently burnt along destroyed, the only thing he had on was the same normal clothes Harold dressed him in as well his two swords he found.

Trick: "Apparently needing a new suit, which is why I'm going to meet the good doctor to get the information."

Harold: "Not a chance, that stunt of yours put people in danger. Your not going."

Telling him straight up which the two looked at each other serious like as they looked ready to fight each other.

Miley: "I'll come with him."

Speaking out which the two look at her with a look not understanding what she meant by her statement.

Miley: "Like I said, I'll go with Trick so he won't do anything dangerous. Besides, my grandfather will talk to me."

Trick: "Not a chance. I work better.."

Before replying they heard a knocking on the door which Ruby looks through the hole and notices a familiar face. It was Evie as she looked pretty steamed as well upset in a way.

Ruby: "I think you won't be able to do anything. Evie's here and she's going to put you on a leash."

Which had the boy look panicked which he looks back at Harold with a still serious look thinking he did it.

Harold: "I didn't call her. But what I can do is stall her, now I understand about changing who you are. But doing those stunts were dangerous, here's the deal. Miley goes with you to meet up with the doctor to find your answers. You take her, or I keep you here where Evie can handle you."

Telling him in a serious manner as Trick could tell there wasn't that much time as Evie was going to bang on the door for answers, he knew that if she banged the door then she was serious. He lets out a growl as he looks at Miley as she didn't look nervous but confident to help him.

Trick: "Fine, but Miley. I am not, going with you. Until you change your clothes, If I'm going suit less, then your going to be my stand in."

Miley: "But I..."

Suddenly there was a bang on the door which had the group jump in fright as Evie was getting upset.

Evie: "I know trick's there! Open the door!"

Miley: "Ok, follow me!"

As the two soon rushed out heading to the back door of the building, Ruby opens the door about to say hello to Evie until the blue hair girl rushed in looking around in a haste as she hears the back door. Evie runs to find Trick and Miley on a scooter as she looked shocked.

Evie: "Trick!"

Trick: "I'm sorry Evie! I have to find a way, I'll come back to you! A better man! Also watch out for Mal! She needs her best friend!"

Shouting as the two soon drive away as she was standing there speechless looking upset as well sad as she began to make tears as he let her again. Lonnie walks over placing a hand on her shoulder.

Lonnie: "He's doing it so he can be with you. I can tell, he'll be back."

Evie: "I know, but I just want him safe. Not in danger anymore."

Looking at the view where they left as Evie only hopped the two would be alright as well find what he was looking for. A way to change himself as well be with her.

Taking a quick stop at the dorms for Miley to get her Holiday girl clothing as the two continued there ride towards Halloween town, riding behind her Trick couldn't help but laugh a bit as she didn't understand what was funny.

Miley: "Why are you laughing?"

Trick: "The fact that your riding a scooter in a caped suit along with me behind you. I swear if I was able to make a costume, it be me wearing tights as well riding in a side car. You can quite see it now."

Miley: "I really don't want to."

Telling her which they soon drive towards out of the boundaries of Auradon as they notice the sky getting dark. They were making their destination as they soon notice the dying tree's along with the grey like floors as well reaching the spiral mountain as well seeing a cemetery.

Miley: "Where close."

Feeling afraid as they soon drive towards the town gates, they open by themselves as they soon enter the dark and cryptic town as they felt normal around the citizens. Most of the monsters notice them which had them looking curious but notice the look as It was Miley, they looked excited as they raise their hands in their amazement.

"Miley is home!"

Said a ghost as the other monsters soon get excited by her arrival as the town began to cheer for her as Trick merely gags at how light heart this was to him.

Trick: "So help me if they start singing.."

Miley: "They won't. Now we just need to see gran..."

"Miley!"

Shouted a familiar voice as the two soon see Jack skellington walking to them in a dark black cape as she stops her scooter. The masked girl looked excited as she rushes over and hugs him.

Jack: "Quite the costume, but halloween passed a couple of months ago."

Trick: "Pardon me oh mighty king. But she is a masked hero in Auradon, as the festival Holiday girl."

Which the skelenton notice Trick as he looked at the boy with a serious expression not letting him near he's daughter.

Miley: "Dad, where here to see my grandfather. We need to talk to him."

Jack: "Well he is busy with his work, but he never is with family. Also young man, if your going to be here, I don't want any trickery here."

Trick: "Don't worry. I'm here for information. Not for kicks and giggles, I do that at home."

Which he soon skips to the scientist tower making the king worry. Miley hugs him which made him smile as the two head off to see the good doctor, as they entered inside the dark and ominous laboratory they soon see some electricity coming from the ceiling as well a cackle. They see a shadow as well see it was none other than the doctor himself, right now he was working on a new experiment which resolved around a new type of bat that could show it's skeleton to it's victims.

Miley: "Grandpa!"

Which made the atmosphere around the room change as the scientist looks to see his grandchild as he smiled to her.

Finklestein: "Well if isn't the pumpkin princess and my granddaughter? Glad you could take time to see your relatives."

Miley: "Sorry, but I've been busy."

Finklestein: "I can tell from your look, if your trying to do something for Christmas I'm glad you came to me."

As the two soon hug which made the orange boy looked a little upset never having that kind of moment with his dad as those moments where getting something for him or training. The scientist looks at Trick as he moves his chair towards him looking at the boy.

Finklestein: "Oh, Oogie's boy correct? Been ages since I've seen you, you have quite grown. But like I told that beastly king and muscle bound lummox. I have nothing else, Oogie burned all my research along with anything connecting to you."

Trick: "Yeah and I still don't go head over heels when Ariel isn't wearing a sea shell bikini. If you don't have anything, then how is it that I saw this in my head."

Presenting him the drawing of the faceless cloaked stranger which the doctor looked at it, he pops his skull as well rubs his brain in a sad like expression as he turns his chair.

Finklestein: "I thought it wouldn't be possible for you to be able to remember. But I case, memories are hard to erase then blueprints."

As he walks over to his table looking at the window, he still remember the night he was forced to work for Oogie and the mysterious stranger. He still remembered it, he saw Oogie bust down the door along with the stranger by his side like if it was his new shadow. The sag of bugs monster threaten to make him something different from any of his creations, as the doctor made what the demented villain wanted. The stranger, looming over his side like a ghost offered him a small piece to change the experiment. From what it appeared the stranger wanted this to be something for Oogie to not notice, getting out of the trance he snaps back to what was going on right now.

Trick: "Hey doc? Out of that flashback?"

Finklestein: "Boy, there are no such things as a flashback. But that of memories, at least the one I remember when I was creating you."

He heads to a wall where he presses a stone brick, it goes in and shows a secret room showing what shocked the two teenagers. It was a medical table as well tools covered in dust as well a small photo on the table, Finklestein moved to the table as he grabs the photo as he sighs with a sadden like tone.

Finklestein: "I never entered here, because this was my greatest achievement. I may have lost the work as well knowledge, but I was given this. Because of the stranger."

Miley: "But why hide it? Why didn't you tell this to Beast?"

Trick: "Because the stranger wasn't exactly evil, was it doctor?"

As he looks at the photo, it showed a small like child with orange skin but looked regular as well yellow eyes, Oogie looked the boy with a expression of something was off as the stranger merely looked at it.

Finklestein: "I do not know, but the stranger believed you had a better purpose than Oogie's weapon. After that they ran from the town, and possibly they where.."

Miley: "Sent to the isle, but then Yen would have told me. I tried to talk to him about it and told me..."

Trick: "There were no records..."

Sounding agitated as he got upset at the fact that Yen Sid lied to her, did he know about Trick's past? Why hide it from him? All these questions riddled through his head as he looked at the two.

Trick: "Yen Sid, he told you that. And right now, he's back on the isle. And that's what I need to go."

Miley: "Trick, if you go there you might lose your powers. Your regenerative abilities will be taken away when your there."

Warning him about what would happen if Trick had return back at the isle, he might either die from all the injuries he had sustained from being on his reckless missions or would have many people go after him for what he has done.

Finklestein: "My boy, if the sorcerer did this than you have the right to confront him. But, you might need something much better."

Miley: "What do you mean?"

Sounding curious as the doctor moved he's chair towards to a near by closet case, there was a panel which he entered a code as it began to open. It opens showing a new and modified suit for trick to wear, It was dark green along had the same pumpkin face on his chest. Though he had metal like shoulder pads that where like he's old ones along with metal like arm pads as the boy jaw dropped.

Trick: "Oh, my...bling."

Finklestein: "When I saw the one you wore after taking down your father, I was furious that you wore that. I made this, if you were going on the path of doing good. Though now, it's not exactly good. But it's not Oogie so it's better than.."

Before finishing the boy rushed to put on the costume not caring if he was stripping in front of Miley and the doctor as she looked embarrassed seeing this, soon he looks at his new look at which he grips his knuckles feeling more stronger.

Trick: "Though, they just need one more item."

He places his two swords behind him as he felt now complete, though he looks at Miley as he walks to her which there was more to do.

Miley: "So your going to head to the isle."

Trick: "Yeah, though I think it's best your needed back at the school. Knowing me there's going to be stuff happening. And, I trust you can watch over it."

Miley: "So that's why you had me wear this? So you can go off again while I be the school's new masked vigilante?"

Trick: "Well, masked hero. Besides, where I'm going, it's not going to be pretty. Now the problem is transportation."

Rubbing his chin which he looks outside and see's a catapult design in a Halloween type style as he got curious, he soon heads out as the two follow after him which they looked concern.

Finklestein: "Although I'm with you in finding about your origin, you will not use my personal catapult. Jack had issue me to not use it after that small incident with the pumpkin bomb."

Miley: "Bomb?"

Finklestein: "For Halloween, it was to make a firework explosion. But it has never been used for anything else. Now get down from there!"

Shouting at the young man which he didn't reply as he got right into the seat and looks in his belt if he got anything in them. He notices a small knife as well notices the lever.

Trick: "Sorry doc, but I got places to go. Answers to get and butts to kick, Miley. You know the plan."

Miley: "What plan?"

Which he answers with hurling the knife at the lever as he soon is shot into the sky like a rocket as the two see merely a green flash shooting straight in the air as they were both shocked and terrified at what they had just witnessed. Miley could only hope that he didn't do anything that would lead to a total disaster, she could only hope as she got on her scooter and rode back to the school to tell everyone what happen and to be ready for whatever was about to happen.


	5. The arrival of the old and new

_**Trick Pov:**_

 _ **"So yeah, I was basically I might be involved with a bigger plot device which has me going back to the same place I was raised and trained to become a psychotic mad VK. The isle of the lost, but luckily before I left the good doctors lab he gave me a new look for me to strut my stuff across the dirt fill floor of my old home. Though I should have asked more questions but I don't want to wait anymore, so far I've dealt with a whole lot of crap which involved me getting maimed, shot as well torn apart to get where I am. Which is me being flown across the air in a rocket like position heading over pass across multiple people which I know as well did some gestures towards them. They couldn't tell what they saw, all I know is the Isle better be ready for me, because I'm going go wail on people who will stand in my way and. Oh wait, is that Mal near the woods?"**_

* * *

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the forests was some dwarves doing some exploring as they were apparently where lounging about as well drinking from their mugs as well talking nonsense.

"So apparently I heard, that Aurora's hair is actually dyed."

"No way, that's standard blonde."

The two men talked to each other about the princess hair style as they didn't notice a spark happening in the background, it had half of the woodland critters run away as it soon generated a orb as well burned a hole in the ground. It slowly revealed the hat wearing boy as both of his eyes open looking around the area. He gets out of the crater as he walks towards the two dwarves as they look at the stranger shocked at his appearance.

"What day is it today?"

He asked as the two men looked at him with a look as the green eyes boy moved his cape to his right shoulder showing a body which looked half robotic as well human. The boy soon pulls out a small device which looked like a taser.

"It's July 21.."

The dwarf replied as the stranger shocked both of them making them pass out and fall to the ground, he then looks around the forest as his green eye activates showing where Mal was. He then notices something, a small like boombox as it looked like it could be used for something better. He takes it as he walks to where Mal would be as he didn't rush but walked to his destination having the right idea what to do with her. Right at the edge of where Mal was, she looked at the isle as well wearing her helmet, her wicked dark purple and green clothing as well holding her spell book. She breathes in deep which she opens her book about to cast a spell on her scouter to take her to the isle.

Mal: "Noble steed, proud and fair. You will..."

She gets interrupted as the upset blond girl began to notice something wrong, she looks up and notices something flying in the air and it was coming down hard.

"Someone better be fat and big for me to land on!"

As that sounded familiar, it looked like a falling green star as it crashed right into the ground passed Mal. She covers her eyes from the dust getting to her as Mal then clears it away. She see's none other than Trick in a new type of clothing as she rushes over to check if he was ok. The masked boy gets up gasping which frighten Mal as she pushes him back down.

Mal: "Don't scare me like that you doofus! What the heck where you doing?!"

Trick: "Asides from getting a ride from the cheapest medieval way possible? Heading back to the isle."

Getting up which had her make a questionable like face as she stands up looking away, he notices that of she was make in her normal clothing as well had a purple scooter. Also that she had a helmet which meant she was going somewhere as well saw her upset feeling stress and upset.

Trick: "Did Ben do something to you? If so then I'll go and start wailing on that beast like.."

Mal: "It's not him, it's me. I can't take being this perfect girl for him, this place has me confused and angry. And, I can't deal with this. I'm going back to the isle."

Declaring it as she was heading to her bike as Trick goes to her placing his hand on top of the window shield. She looks at him upset as well showing her green eyes in an angry like form as she wasn't going to let him talk her back.

Trick: "Well luckily I'm not interested in going back there. Because the school doesn't have jack for me either, apparently what I'm looking for is at the isle as well."

Which he hopes on the back which surprises her as she didn't think he would wish to come with her back to the same hellhole that made him into what he is now.

Mal: "You know if we go, you won't go back either."

Telling her which he looks back at the forest feeling like this was the right thing to do, not just for himself to find the truth about him. But also for Evie, also if he was going to be on the isle. This would protect her and will let her have a normal life.

Trick: "I may miss some things here, the magazines, sweet snacks and possibly smelling fresh air. But for the sake of both of us getting some character development as well possibly getting our hands dirty like before. Then shut up and drive baby dragon."

Which in return she back fists his nose as he yelps in pain as he holds his nose which hurt a lot as she pulls out her book as that got her feeling her wicked self again.

Mal: "Noble steed, proud and fair. Take us back to where we should have been."

Casting a spell which made the bike be able to take them to the isle, she revers up the engine as they soon take off towards the water and began their to make their ride towards the isle. They rode across the water leaving a trail of green light behind them as Trick held on to her, they drove directly towards the isle as slowly they entered the dome. Feeling it Mal merely gasps at the force while Trick felt his heart skip a beat as he grips it feeling like he could pass out. Mal notices she stops the bike near the docks parking it as the masked boy falls on his knees.

Mal: "What's wrong?"

Trick: "I don't know, but. It felt like real pain, like the kind you get when you upset my dad."

Replying to her as he slowly removes his mask and touches his nose. He soon notice a small amount of blood coming out as what Miley said would happen, here in the dome he lost his regenerative powers.

Trick: "I guess it's true, even if you don't go magic. Your nothing but a prisoner, I was told that if I did come back. I could die here, like actually die. That's the news to get you thinking."

Mal: "This was stupid, if you were told that then why come back?"

Trick: "Because I think Yen Sid knows something, about how I was made."

Looking at her in the eyes as he pulls his mask done which Mal could tell this was a serious matter which was important to him. He notices some people looking at them as he grabs a near by bottle and throws it at them.

Mal: "You should tell me along the way, but first. I think I might need to change my hair."

Trick: "About damn time. I was going to suggest something about that."

Which an idea went off in his head as he snaps his fingers thinking about where he could take Mal to get back to her old self.

Trick: "And I know just the girl to help ya."

Which Mal looked curious as the two got on the bike and drove to where the boy was going to help her not draw that much attention to her. Back the spot on where they left, the green eyed teen saw the trail of where they head off as he huffs at it. The boy places the boombox on the ground and began to start making something out of it. Using some gear he had on along with the device, he soon makes a blaster weapon as he places it on his back. He soon the leaps into the water and begins swimming across the water and right towards the isle to go after whoever he was chasing. Back at the school, Miley was able to get back to the others to explain to Evie what had happen as well where Trick was heading. Apparently that's what had happen when she met up with her and Ben as they let Mal head back to the isle as well.

Miley: "So what your all going to the isle?"

Ben: "I have to apologize to her, it was my fault that I drove her away. She was so stress and I didn't have the time to help her. I just acted like a beast."

Sounding upset while Evie was looking at Miley concern about Trick on why he wanted to go back.

Evie: "He's heading back to find out about his origin? I thought he wanted to change himself not imprison."

Miley: "Well there's much more, he's heading off to Yen Sid. If we can call him, we can tell them about what's going happen."

Suggesting the solution as Ben nodded as he goes to the phone and begins dialing it in. Evie groans in frustration as now she was feeling upset like Ben as she did the same to him like Ben did to Mal. She was to focus on changing Trick to forget what he's emotions are like than just making her happy.

Evie: "But he wanted you to be Holiday girl just incase something happened? Now that I believe, something is going to happen there and I have to make sure he doesn't have the isle tear itself apart. Ben, It's going to be dangerous going there. Most of us won't be popular and will have a lot of enemies there."

Telling the now king as he nods to her, he continues his talk on the phone which he then hangs up giving his attention to Evie and Miley.

Ben: "I understand, but I have to say sorry to Mal. I have no choice."

Miley: "You positive you can do it?"

Ben: "Of course."

Telling the two girls as he and Evie began to make their plan to head to the isle along with what they will do to make it to the isle as well how to survive their trip to the isle.

* * *

Right now the two VK teens where walking among the streets of the isle as they merely had gotten only glares from everyone as they currently were target as well were about to pounce. Trick notice it as he sighs at how the atmosphere was being as he stops Mal in her tracks as she didn't know why he stop her.

Trick: "Alright! We get it! You hate us! Well guess what you sorry lot of the isle! This is what happens when you go to the Auradon! You think it's all roses and butterflies?!"

Shouting at the crowd as the people looked at him curious like as Mal could see where this was going as Trick then pulls off his mask showing his face showing his scared as well ruin orange face which looked like a evil jack o lantern as everyone either closed their doors or ran away from them.

Mal: "Huh, that's a good one. But where trying to keep a quiet profile, trying not to draw attention."

Trick: "Hey, your the one who looks like a dark sunflower rock star. So we need to find Dizzy and get your hair all evil and sinister."

Telling her which they continue to walk as Trick placed his mask back on, though what was strange was that they weren't heading to Drizella's Curl up and Dye's hair salon, they were going the wrong way.

Mal: "Isn't her place on the left?"

Trick: "Well, that's the thing. I might off, given her another job."

Clapping his hands together trying to not sound so guilty the fact he gave a small nice girl a job which Mal looks now angry since Dizzy was already working for free at her Mom's saloon. But now is working for Trick which could almost mean anything.

Mal: "If you had given her anything messed up I swear to the dark fairies of the cursed forest, I'll strangle you till you become a squash."

Trick: "Relax, she's only in charge of the fright house. And the only thing you need to do is terrify people and mostly make every other villain here feel miserable."

Telling her the description of the job as the two arrived at the fright house, the home of the former scream king as they saw it looked like the same. Though there was something up, the green masked boy walked over to see a sign on the door saying _'Mess with the princess of fashion, you will face a disaster."._

Mal: "I promise you T. If you gave her something to turn into you, that mouth of yours is coming off."

Trick: "Hey, this is her own thing. I mean come on, we've been gone for about a couple of months. It's not like she's.."

He opens the door as the two teen's stopped in their tracks as they soon were silenced by what they were looking at, so far it has become a personal fashion base like home where most of the kids who were designing clothes and hairstyles as they all looked like Mal and the others but in their own ways. What else stunned Mal was that most of them were practicing hand to hand combat as well were healthy. Apparently they had some food they were able to take from the isle as well take off enough of the old stuff to have just enough to get them on their way, it was a dojo style like salon as Trick was freaked out.

Trick: "What, has my HQ of terror become?"

"A place to help kids become strong."

As the two look up and see's a girl on one of the beams as the other kids looked at them. Soon the other kids began to play some music as Trick and Mal were about to experience a song to introduce this girl.

 _"It's been a while, since I last saw you my friends. I was sadden when I lost you, to land of Auradon. Seeing you run away to leave us here to starve, but even with this horrid news I was given a new purpose. To take up the mantel of evil, and become more wicked and cruel than you!"_

The girl sang as it was lively as well had the children move around them in a way of stalking them as the music lighten up as well.

 _"I first I thought you guys were very lucky, to be chosen to go to that paradise. I very much wanted to come with you, to enjoy the fresh air and beautiful land. But was devastated when I couldn't much come, because I was slightly younger than you all. It was true wasn't tough, but just young enough for some fun. That I was given a deal to help become more wicked."_

She sang more as the other children made a stairway for her as Mal and Trick turned their heads at her thinking about who it was.

 _"My fellow masked friend gave me the opportunity, to show what I just got. To be just like you, but to be more than what I am to become.."_

She stops as the girl leaps over the stairway her friends made which stunned the two as the two looked frighten as well surprised who it was. The girl had on a dark blue like costume that slightly resembled Trick's except she had orange like pony tails, she had on a skirt as well a mask which looked much different having some glasses over them along with having a pair of two sword like scissors on her back plus a set of familiar headphones, this girl was clearly a familiar person.

 _"Wicked!"_

Raising her hands in the air as the kids soon flip backwards with agility as they began playing their own hand instruments continuing the song.

 _"At first when I began I was just nervous, afraid everyone will use me. My mother, grandmother and everyone had bullied to do what they want. But when a certain boy came to and given me this offered, I promised myself I won't be the weak girl anymore. I trained myself to become much more wicked, and others like. To take on those who pick on us and be ready for what comes."_

She explained her backstory as well using her blades to cut down images of people who used to mess with her along bullied her before doing some nifty movements.

 _"So far I'm making quite the business training others to be like, more wicked and more wild. Taking on those punks and goons who pick on us, making a profit on evil has never felt so good, but deep down inside. I'll always will be.."_

 _"Wicked!"_

The other children shouted as the masked girl nodded waving her finger at them beginning right as she does a back flip as the kids gathered up in a row about to show the what they are.

 _"Were more stronger than than the rest, where cruel than the rest. Better be ready for the age of the wicked and cruel, cause were ready to fight. Were ready to.."  
_

 _"Fight!"_

The kids and masked girl shouted as they all aimed different types of weaponry at the two as they ended the song quickly not letting their guard down as Mal was shocked at the fact these children had become like Trickster. Not in the sense of scaring people, but in ways to beat them up in terrible ways.

Mal: "Dizzy? Is that you?"

Dizzy: "Yep, miss me?"

She asked through her mask as she removed her's showing her face as she places her regular glasses back on. She smiled back at them as Mal was stunned at how much she has change, though what creep the purple haired girl was her teammate Trick eyes widen at what he saw. He covered his mouth looking like a proud dad towards her.

Trick: "You became just like me? Have your own crew and masked style?"

Dizzy: "Well, after hearing about you taking on others as well continue to make a profit out of hurting bad people. I thought I do the same and get a small crew to be like Mal and the others."

Explaining as Trick rushed to her and hugs her seeing how proud he was as he jumped in the air excited like as she laughs as well feeling nice to see him again. Mal however smiled a little bit but still didn't have time for reunions.

Mal: "So, you took up Trick's persona I see?"

Dizzy: "Well just a little here and there. Got a few lessons from Shan Yu after doing his hair a bit, along with adding a bit of some flare. I was able to make these little bad boys just in case if some punks want to mess with my crew."

She pulls out a small like ball and throws it at a wall making a colorful splat bomb. It looked strong for something small as Trick clapped his hands amazed by her work.

Trick: "Oh Dizzy you make me proud, but I need a small..."

Dizzy: "If it's a favor, I only take payment now..."

Stopping him in his tracks seeing how she wanted something out of this, the boy merely smiled underneath his mask to proud of how much Dizzy change to be like him. Deadly and fashionable like him and Evie, he goes and whispers the deal in her ear as well pointing at Mal as the girl notices the blonde hair which makes her look at Mal with a look.

Dizzy: "Auradon has really changed her don't you think?"

Trick: "Totally, you think your up for the challenge of making her the dark fairy we all come to fear?"

Doing a fake like plead as Dizzy walks over looking at Mal as she could tell the glasses wearing girl had a few idea's for her.

Dizzy: "The washed out purple blonde with tips? Best of no worlds, your going to need a lot of work."

Mal: "Well, that's why Trick brought me to you. So do whatever you need to do."

Giving her permission as the orange haired girl snaps her fingers having her friends set up a chair for her as they soon lead Mal to the chair and seat her their, Dizzy then pulls out a pair of large like scissors from her socks ready to get to work as well place her headphones on which had Mal a little nervous.

Trick: "Ah it's so good to be back."

Watching his protege help Mal getting back to her old style not thinking about Yen Sid as he was just enjoying seeing Mal go back to her original look.

* * *

Back at the docks of the isle, the bowler hat boy emerged from the water all wet as well looking serious and angry as he soon begins to make he's way as some people looked at him. Trying to find their tracks he continued to follow them until he went down a certain alley where he soon hears some footsteps.

"Well look what we here? If it isn't a fancy man?"

Spoke a near by teen boy who had a pirate like clothing style as well a couple of others surrounding him as he looked like he was going to be robbed.

"Don't you know this is Uma's part of the isle? Got to pay a toll for walking here."

The pirate boy telling him as the green eyed teen looks at him, he does a brief scan seeing if he was a threat as one of the pirate thieves point at his back at the blaster on he's back.

"Hey Nick? This toy looks fancy. Might get us a whole lot of food from Ursula."

"Touch that again, and you'll be able to experience what it feels like to have a hook for a hand."

The bowler hat boy threaten as the pirate teens merely let out a laugh as they pull out swords trying to frighten the stranger.

"Guess you think your a big bad just because you got that toy? Let's see if you can use.."

Before finishing the bowler hat boy finishes he's sentence with him punching the first pirate in the face with his left fist. He drops his blaster to the side and gestures them to come at him, the two other pirates charge at him trying to strike him but the bowler hat boy moves to the side and punches the in the ribs along with kicking them to the ground. One of them stands up to try and slice him but he grabs the blade with his right robotic arm, he snaps the blade and picks up the boy in the air by the collar.

"Mal Bertha, where is she?"

"Here? I don't know! She left the isle months.."

He couldn't finish as the bowler hat teen slams him to the wall as he brings the blaster to his hand and aims it at him.

"She's here. Where?"

"Possibly at her old hideout! No one would go and mess with the daughter of Maleficent."

The pirate boy said frightening as the teen throws the pirate at a near by dumpster as he places the blaster on his back. He soon walks out of the alleyway not intimidated by his words as he scans the tracks for Mal as he then continues his hunt for who he was looking for.


	6. Accepting what you are

**_Trick pov:_**

 ** _"It just warms my heart that innocent and wicked Dizzy is becoming a chip of the old katana. Her singing could use a little bit more practice but her style? is totally flawless as well what she was doing. Apparently she was making it profitable as well for good in her sense making others like her able to defend themselves from people like Uma and other people I might have made upset or irritated. But here's something I didn't expect, me bleeding. Somehow passing through that dome made me feel weak, along with blood coming out of my nose. It was quite scary learning about that you were once this indestructible person because you leave your home, but once you come back you become the same like before. But only without the abilities, I have to be extra careful with what I do. But frankly I'm curious of what Mal will do, is she going to stay here on the Isle? If she will then it's going to be trouble that if Ben comes here. So far things were getting more stressful and dramatic, I got to get this information from my old teacher and finally get my answer of what I am."_**

* * *

A few minutes later after Mal's hair changing, Trick merely looked outside feeling like the place was being watched by pirates as he kept his guard up. Dizzy notices him as she continued working on Mal's hair.

Dizzy: "I heard recently about the fight's he has been in. Is it true he's been battling monsters and crazy people?"

Mal: "Sort of yeah, though he gets paid to do it. But don't you think you should be doing what he does."

Dizzy: "Oh defiantly. I'm doing this to help defend myself, also to make sure no one knows who is doing it. As well there has been other things going on."

Telling her with a sadden like tone which made the girl look at dizzy with curiosity and concern.

Dizzy: "Uma has taken up being the new VK girl in town, has most of her pirate crew going around taking over territories that was yours. As soon as you left, she began getting people like Harry and Gil to her side as enforcement."

Trick: "Would have guessed, those two aren't exactly brains of the group. More like two well train jack rabbits that will bite on command."

Speaking out to them as Dizzy smiled at the joke which Dizzy was able to put on the finishing touches. Mal looks at her hair and as well new nails as she looked at her former self again.

Mal: "Nice, quite the look. Also, here. You can get paid without being like Trick."

Trick: "Hey!"

Feeling a bit insulted as Mal presented Dizzy with a dollar as the girl got excited, she places it in her pocket as the two do a quick hug.

Trick: "Great, now that we got formalities out of the way, we need to get going to find the good teacher. Yen Sid, i bet he's back at Dragon hall teaching."

Flexing his fingers at the comment which Dizzy nodded but walked over and showed a map of the isle, the two looked at it as they saw mapped locations of certain places as well dark blue high lighted areas.

Miley: "Yes, but their under Uma's watch. She has Harry watching over the place along with his pirate goons. He doesn't mess with the teachers since they would either lock him up in the dungeons or something worse. All I can tell you is that Yen Sid is in the building, but your going to have to watch your backs."

Trick: "Well considering them not being ladies watching my side. I'm already good."

Making a comment as he looks at different parts of the isle and begins to head out but not before hugging Dizzy.

Trick: "Stay safe runt."

Dizzy: "Seeing how I'm exactly like you, I'm OK. But, just watch yourselves out there."

Telling the two as Trick nodded to her as the pair then walked towards the back of the place where they began to walk towards the school, so far it seemed like a simple walk as they walked for a bit as they soon notice the walls graffiti with Uma's skull symbol as most of the area they were walking belonged to Uma's. The two didn't look intimidated as they kept walking they could see the school, though what they also see was a group of pirates. Most of them where stalking the front of the school like if it was there base.

Mal: "Look at that, gone for a while and they think their running the whole isle."

Trick: "Well I'm not exactly looking to rule, but just information find out what the hell I am."

Cracking his fingers getting loosen up and ready for them but not before looking at Mal. He breathes in telling that she might not want any part of this, so far coming back here was a way to forget about Auradon.

Trick: "Listen M, you don't have to come with me. I'm just doing it.."

Mal: "To change, I get it. But I'm staying here, so the least I can do is get back what I lost from Uma. Plus, doing that stunt of her's might get us spotted already. So, i just want to get some action."

Showing the boy her green eyes as he smirks underneath his mask and he then walks out of the alley as well Mal as they marched towards the school. Harry, who was eating an apple as well looking to the side notices the two as he smirks throwing the apple to the side.

Harry: "Well look who it is? The girl that ditched her territories to go live off as a princess and the psycho followed them. It was stupid to come back here thinking you take us."

Mal: "Well, I was a bit bored when I got to Auradon. So, decided to come back and get what I lost. So, just to avoid the bruising and bones going to be broken, I suggest you let us inside."

Which the other pirates laugh at the pair which they weren't buying the threat as they slowly surrounded her and Trick as the boy sighs looking at them and Harry. Trick merely shook his head at the sad attempt on them going to attack them as he looks at Mal.

Trick: "I'll handle them, you take harry."

Mal: "Ugh yeah. I like to hurt more people, you take harry."

Trick: "Been there, wasn't fun on the love boat. Besides, I think you two should dance with each other."

As Mal groans in which she takes one of his swords which surprised the boy as she guards from a surprised attack from behind as he gets his sword out as well which the two begin to battle each of the pirates as Harry watched.

Harry: "Make sure to tell Uma that Mal and Trick is here, she's going to enjoy this. Also keep your eyes out if her friends are around."

Telling a near by pirate as he rushes off as the two VK continued to fight the teen pirates, Mal and Trick where quite well skilled with the swords as they knocked them down as they didn't let up. Trick was holding back as he could clearly take them out but Mal gave him a glare not trying it as he groans at her.

Trick: "Come on M. These guys are chumps."

Mal: "Then how about showing them your face so you can't stop this."

Harry: "Why should he?!"

Jumping in making the two split apart as Trick looked at Harry as he spins his sword attacking the masked boy surprising him with using he's hook and sword in both hands.

Harry: "With or without the clown get up, he's still a freak."

Trick: "Oh, that possibly makes you colonel eyeliner of the SS failed fashion show!"

As he clashes his blade with the boy as the two kept fighting each other while Mal did the same. So far the two were getting a bit tired as the pirates were out numbering them as Mal kicked Harry to the side as the two VK went back to back keeping Harry's pirates away.

Trick: "I kind of miss these days when we fought side by side. During these moments I'd imagine us ruling the isle."

Mal: "Really? Well I hope you can still think that if you don't die."

Telling him which the two were about to attack as well the others until they heard the door slammed wide open, the group of teens look at the entrance as they saw none other the powerful and wise Yen Sid.

Harry: "It's the geezer, floor it!"

Trying not to get spotted as he along with the other pirates began rushing away from the sorcerer as the white beard man walked down looking at the two as well sighs at them.

Yen Sid: "How come I knew this was you Thomas?"

Trick: "The fact that I'm the only masked teenager in the whole isle and It's Trick!"

Sounding agitated as the elderly man soon looks at Mal a bit shocked as well turned his head to the young lady.

Yen Sid: "Why are you here lady Mal? Shouldn't you be on Auradon?"

Mal: "I'm...deciding to stay here. I can't deal with it, I'm better off here than back there."

Telling him in a sad like tone which the elder looks at the masked boy if he was responsible for this.

Trick: "Don't look at me gramps, I'm here for other matters which I need information. Including, the stranger. The same one from my memories."

Telling him in a stern tone as that made the old man look at the boy with a look, he never suspect him learning about that as he looks around seeing if anyone was around. He lowers his head knowing that the boy would not like what he would find out.

Yen Sid: "Follow me, both of you. Now"

Telling them serious as they head inside quickly as he soon follows the two as he closes the doors, right outside was the bowler hat boy scanning the building if there was anyone else inside. They were the only three as he stays silent, keeping his body covered he walks to the entrance as he looked at the handle and opens it quietly, he locks the door making sure no one could come in as he wanted no one to escape from him as he silently made his way to the three.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the isle was Evie along with the others arrived to the darkest part where no one could spot the limo. The four were walking together silently amongst the shadows making sure they didn't get notice as Jay was leading the way.

Jay: "Ugh guys, might not want to alarm you but, we might have a problem."

The tan boy applied as they notice Uma's logo on a wall which surprised Evie and Carlos as this was her territory, Ben didn't understand it as he was new to what would happen on the isle.

Ben: "Someone you know?"

Carlos: "Well, let's say she isn't someone to upset. After a small prank went wrong as well leading her to make her hair smell like shrimp, she has not liked Mal along with the rest of us."

Evie: "We won't have to worry about her if we stick close. And just, Chill."

Telling the two as they continued their walk as they were heading towards their old hangout, as the four walked to the building they notice something in front of the fenced gate. They saw two small kids that had patched up clothing as well guarding the place like a couple of guards, Ben smiled as he thought it looked cute.

Ben: "Hang on guys, I think I got this."

Walking over towards them which Carlos and Evie were going to stop him before making a mistake as the two small kids noticing. The boy on the left was wearing a type of werewolf like costume as the one on the left was a girl that looked like a witch.

Ben: "Hi there kids, I have a friend up their and I wish to..."

Wolf boy: "Buzz off pretty boy. This is place is under protection of the princess of fashion, either pay us.."

Witch girl: "Or get messed up."

As the two didn't let Ben talk nice as the king looked surprised at how they acted as it was very rude, though for the others this was normal. Except for Evie as she recognized these kids, they were the same from Trick's small crew.

Ben: "Please children, this is a important matter and.."

Before walking forward the witch girl kicked him in the shin as the teen boy yelps in pain, soon the wolf boy jumps on his back as the girls tackle him to the ground as they start pulling his arms and legs.

Jay: "Huh, that's something new."

Saying it in a impressive way as the last time they merely sang, now they were doing some fighting as Evie and Carlos rushed over to stop them as Evie separated the two as they looked at her

Evie: "Children?"

Two kids: "Evie!"

They said smiling as they hug her as if they missed her, Ben having a little bit dizzy gets up with Carlos's help as the two along with Jay look at the small munchkins behave.

Evie: "I see you know who you show respect to."

Wolf boy: "Of course, the only people that are allowed here are Mal's gang. But wait, why are you here?"

Jay: "Where looking for Mal and possibly Trick, do you know where they are?"

He asked which the two children shook their heads not answering, even if they were protecting their old home for Mal and the others. They wouldn't give any information for free, Carlos walks to them and bends a knee as he shows them some sweets as the kids looked at them.

Carlos: "If you tell us where to find Mal. These guys are all yours, and they aren't rotten."

Being polite as the kids looked at the candy with their stomachs growling, they grab the candy and smile excited like.

Witch girl: "They were heading to Dragon's hall, but it's filled with pirates from Uma's gang."

Warning them as the four knew they could be in danger, Ben looking concern he was about to head towards the place until Carlos stops him.

Carlos: "I wouldn't, just us. The pirates here are not as what the school thinks, their nasty and play rough."

Ben: "I can't just stay here and wait."

Evie: "We have to, this is the only place Mal will come if she didn't want to go home. Most of us would come here and sleep here if we didn't want to stay with our parents."

Telling Ben remembering the time she would go with Mal and the others here, to sleep here away from their parents trying to forget them yelling and calling them disappointments. She grabs a small pebble and hits the sign which the door opens, they soon walk upstairs as well the others making sure they weren't seen as well have the two kids guard the place making sure they weren't seen. Back at Dragon Hall in Yen Sid's office, the two VK looked at the elder with expressions of seriousness as well questions which Trick explained to him what he had went through and saw the sorcerer look at them.

Yen Sid: "There are many reasons why I keep secrets from certain people, to protect those from the truth. Or from letting them be hurt with what they would learn. This certain, secret is something that manage to feel sorry."

Mal: "Well that's something. But you can at least tell him about this cloaked person, as well how he can survive any kind of injury."

Telling him as Trick waited staying quiet along with looking at the two as he looks at the window remembering the day, that fateful day of what happened.

Yen Sid: "It happened when you were still a infant..."

* * *

 _A couple years later in the Enchanted forest, the wizard was with Beast along with other knights gathering villains together as well hunting them down. So far they managed to get almost everyone, except for Oogie and the stranger. The two were running away from them as the stranger was holding the infant Trick close as Oogie managed to crash some tree's so they could fall on the heroes._

 _"We are almost close!"_

 _The cloaked figure saying as they were apparently running towards one of the darkest parts of the forest as well heading right towards a tall Oak tree, Oogie placed some snakes across the ground as the stranger handed Oogie the baby._

 _"Better get that door open toots, their almost here!"_

 _"Hold your tongue you bag of bugs, This takes full concentration to make this portal."_

 _The cloaked figure acknowledge as the baby looked at the stranger, speaking in a different kind of language a strange like portal began to open splitting the tree open. As it opened the royal guard along with the other heroes arrived to stop them, Yen Sid saw the portal as he looked scared at what they were doing._

 _"Stop! If you open the portal for any longer, it will endanger everyone here!"_

 _"If it helps me get out of this wretched kingdom and to somewhere I can rule along with my little protégé, so be it!"_

 _Oogie shouted doing a maniacal laugh as the King let out a roar terrifying the snakes as the stranger made a mystical wave pushing them back, the only was remained was Yen Sid and Beast as the two rushed to stop Oogie before he or the stranger could enter it._

 _"Your evil won't harm anyone else!"_

 _Beast roared as he tackled Oogie as he accidentally dropped the baby to the ground as it begins to cry, the stranger saw this and was about to attack until Yen Sid caught the child and casts a spell pushing the stranger through the portal as well casted a spell causing the portal to close._

 _"Thomas!"_

 _Shouted the voice from the other side of the portal as the sorcerer closed it as the light of the portal soon vanished._

 _"You idiots! My chance of starting a new life is gone!"_

 _"Don't worry, you'll still have it. On the isle of the lost, along with your. Son."_

 _Yen Sid informing the villain as Beast kept him to the ground while the sorcerer held the orange skin child close, the baby saw the old man as he let out a cry as he didn't look hurt from the fall._

 _"This isn't a normal child."_

 _"Correct gramps, that child is going to be one of my most fearsome warriors. My associate gave that bundle of fear something from the other world, something not even you or dog breath could handle!"_

 _As the monster let out a wicked laughter which filled the voice as the baby merely cried from the fall as Yen Sid felt a strong like aura from the child, there was something wicked about this child. Something that didn't belong in this world._

* * *

After explaining it, Mal and Trick merely stood their quiet as the mask boy didn't know how to take this news, he moved back feeling angry as well confused as it was rushing to him.

Mal: "You stopped Oogie from escaping to some other world with this person with a infant child?"

Yen Sid: "Yes, I do not know what happened to the stranger, but after that we escorted Oogie and the child to the isle where he would raise the child. But In order to not let anyone open that kind of portal, I placed a spell to make sure no one could open it. Not even I can remove the..."

Before replying Trick slams his fist on Yen's desk looking angered which shocked Mal as right now the masked boy was feeling anger right towards Yen.

Trick: "Your the reason I couldn't live with someone that could have cared for me? Your the reason that I might not have a mother?!"

Yen Sid: "Thomas, the portal the stranger cast was one that of forbidden magic. Even if you would have escaped with Oogie and the magic wielder. It would caused a disaster that would destroy the kingdom and let loose horrors not even Maleficent could rule."

Explaining to the masked boy as so far Trick merely gripped his fist tight as he looked at the old man with more anger than he has ever seen.

Trick: "My name...is Trick!"

As he throws his table up in the air as it crashes into the floor, the wizard merely flinches not showing any fear to the frustrated child as he soon storms off out of the office slamming the door. Mal still watching she soon goes after him trying to catch up with Trick.

Mal: "Wait!"

Trick: "What for?! I just found out I don't belong here! Or the fact I was created to be like this!"

Walking angered like as he continued to walk until Mal getting agitated pulls him by the shoulder, Trick not in the mood makes a fist about to punch her but ducks and puts him in a arm lock and pushing him right to the lockers.

Mal: "Are you out of your mind?!"

Trick: "I guess I am, coming from the pajama man liar. All I am is some freak of nature that was suppose to be this, this thing to hurt people!"

Trying to get out of her hold as she kept a firm grip on him not letting go as he has never seen him like this.

Mal: "Well your not! You changed, your not what Oogie wanted to be! Your something else that protects people."

Trick: "Protect?! I do those jobs because I good at hurting people! That's all I'm good for!"

Shouting at her as he gets out of her hold as he removes his mask showing her his angered face.

Trick: "That's all I'll ever be, a psychotic. No good, abomination that cares nothing but destruction and..."

Continuing his rambling it gets ended with Mal slapping him hard in the face, she looked sadden for him as she started to cry a little as the two looked at each other like if they were children.

Mal: "Your not the only one that felt like that, feeling like something that could have made my mother proud. But Ben showed me what I could be, as well you did. Damn it Trick the times you try and get me to act free your about to break apart! From as along as I've known you, you've always been the strangest boy on the isle because you didn't care about impressing your dad like everyone. You only wanted to have fun and be you, which was something I was jealous about!"

Telling him as he merely listen to her talking, hearing the emotions as well what she had been through had him quiet for the first time.

Mal: "I hated the fact you had fun when I couldn't, even if your not exactly like a VK. Your my friend, and the first boy that I never considered annoying. You were there when I felt like crap, so I'm sticking by you."

Telling him as she soon does something not that often, she hugs him. The two teens merely hugged in silence in the hallways as they shed tears and cried silently for each other.

Trick: "That, is the most honest and decent thing anyone has ever said to me..."

Mal: "I know, because your my friend."

Telling him which the two stop as they soon let out a chuckle looking at each other seeing they looked like a mess, even with the news they just laughed.

Trick: "So, I bet seeing this kind of news gotten you to realize what you left."

Mal: "In a freaky way yes, it did."

Telling him as she picks up his mask and hands it back to him which he puts it back on.

Trick: "Thanks, for making me realize what I am."

Mal: "Not a problem, thanks for helping me remember what I had and shouldn't have let go."

Trick: "Yeah, Maybe I should apologize to the old man. Just before we.."

Before finishing they heard a explosion from the stairs, they jump a bit as they looked at what was happening. Out of the stairway they see a figure coming out of the smoke, they notice that it was the bowler hat boy. He looked at them with a serious look as well if he was about to attack them as the two VK's didn't know what to expect from this mysterious teen. All they could tell was that coming out of a explosion meant two things, that he was either behind it, or was going to cause a whole type of trouble.


	7. Did not see that coming

**_Trick pov:_**

 ** _"I really can't say I'm thrilled with what I've found out, that I might have something doesn't belong here or that I was lied to all these years about how I was made. Plus the reason why Yen calls me Thomas was because the cloaked figured gave me that name, so that's half of the reason I'm mad._** ** _Now the second reason is something I did not expect, Mal shutting me up and making me see how much I've change, in a sense of what Oogie wanted me to be. I don't know what to say if I'm turned on by a dominate Mal, or the fact she started talking sense, but I can't think about it now sense there's this strange like guy who blasted the stairway and is walking right towards us like some huntsman._** **_Judging from his appearance, you know seriously I don't know what the heck I am looking at, this is just pretty messed up as well kind of bad timing since I almost had a mental break down. Can't once, just once be attack back on Auradon when I'm ready to handle some derange psycho?"_**

* * *

The two teens looked at the bowler hat teen as he walked towards them with his green eye scanning them. Trick notice it as he covers Mal as she looked a bit confused.

Mal: "Um, what are you doing?"

Trick: "Making sure he doesnt got some X-ray type deal. So far green eyes ars never a good thing. Though yours are quite attractive."

Telling her which she merely gasps a little bit as the bowler hat teen grips his metallic fist. Soon then Yen Sid walked out to try and talk to them until he notice the boy at the end of the hall.

Yen Sid: "What is the meaning of this?"

Trick: "I'd tell you but I think it be hard to understand. Also sorry for smashing your desk, bit of aggressive attitude."

Yen Sid: "It is understandable, I apologize as well. But I believe this boy should be stopped."

The man telling the two as the hat boy soon removes his black cape showing his body along with types of gear on him as he looked like a solider to the three.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone, I only want the girl."

Pointing straight at Mal which had her shocked at someone coming after her, Trick looked at her as well thinking it was strange for someone like him to go after her. Well not that much since she was the daughter of the most evil villain, but Mal has changed.

Trick: "Seriously? She isn't exactly for taking metal face. However I just found out I'm one of a kind, so maybe you can.."

"I won't ask again."

Replying back to the smart mouth as the teacher knew the boy was not messing around as he could tell the danger and aggressive in his eyes.

"Hand me the girl, or I'll kill you."

Trick: "Well someone here is acting like a total terminator. So I guess that makes me..."

Before replying a arrow went flying right pass the two at hit the boy's metal plated chest sending him to the ground, Trick and Mall turn seeing Yen Sid with a crossbow as they were shocked at him shooting at him.

Mal: "Yen sid, you shot a boy."

Yen Sid: "That, is not a child. Come, we must get you out of here. Both of you."

Trick: "You get her out, tin plate here is with me and were going start brawling."

Taking the crossbow as well takes some arrows off the sorcerer as the girl looked frighten as well notices the robot like teen getting up as well removing the arrow out of his chest.

Mal: "Your serious? He isn't some kind of punk here or at Auradon. He's a.."

Trick: "Weapon, guess were brothers then. Look, as much as this calls for some last minute kiss. I'm saving myself for Evie, so I suggest you should get out of here before things get messed up."

Telling her truthfully as Mal merely smirks and punches his shoulder as Yen Sid leads her out of there safety while Trick looked at the bowler hat boy as he pulls out one of his blades.

Trick: "I guess this called for a old fashion sword fight?"

"No, I don't have time for this."

Replying back at Trick as he pulled out his blaster like weapon as he soon charges it up, he aims it at him which Trick looked shocked at the big gun as he fires at the boy. It released a massive blast which Trick moves to the left where he see's the blast destroyed half of the hallways along with the lockers and doors.

Trick: "Holy crap! Where the hell do you buy your toys?"

Which he soon charges at him as he shoots a couple of arrows at bowler hat boy ducks from the arrows with ease as he soon goes to try and fire another shot at him but was to slow as Trick disarms him as he was going to try and take him down fast but the hat boy was skilled just like him, the two were trading blows to each other as the masked teen punches his metal face which he soon yells in pain as he shakes his hand.

Trick: "Damn! The money that went to in making that face of yours."

Which the boy replied with back handing him to right through a wall and landing him into a classroom, he landed in the mad scientist room as he saw tons of potions as well chemicals he could use. The bowler hat boy walked through the hole as he looked at Trick turning he's head.

"You should feel lucky, not many people survive the first twenty seconds when they fight me."

Trick: "Really? Then I wonder how girls fell like that when you say that to them?"

As he grabs a green like potion and hurls it at his face as the bowler hat boy got hit in the face, it stings a bit as Trick gets the cyborg as well flips over him and steals his gun. He looks at the side and aims at him.

Trick: "My turn."

Telling him as he fires at the boy sending him and himself away as he shot him out of the classroom outside while Trick hit the lockers, so far Trick looked at where he shot the attacker as he landed outside at the street along with him at a store. The masked teen got up as he looked at the attacker smirking as he walks towards the fallen teen aiming the gun at him as he notices some people running away from the two as the cyborg slowly gets up.

Trick: "I'd rather not make a mess of you across this street. A lot of kids come here and shouldn't see what I can do to you."

Telling him as the cyborg didn't reply as he merely was catching his breath, Trick was right now angry due to this attacker trying to destroy his school and then Mal with this weapon.

Trick: "I'm literally not screwing around here you nut job tinker toy! Start telling some answers before I really use this nice fancy gun."

Telling him again as the cyborg looked at the teen as he breathed in deep looking at Trick holding his gun.

"My name, is Gamma. I'm an advance cyborg that's from the future. I'm telling you now to walk away, you have no idea how dangerous she is."

Trick: "Oh, I seriously can tell. Last time we hanged out, we kind of kissed. But that was before I dated Evie, side note is your from the future? Now that's comedy right there."

Thinking that this sounded insane, coming from himself as he thought it didn't make sense.

Trick: "But if your from the future, then you should at least know a couple of things. One, does anyone wear masks such as yours truly? Two, will glass slippers be able to be worn by everyone and not give people sore feet? And Three, Is Carlos ever going to get a chance to kiss Jane? I mean for real those two are too cute when their close to each other and they need to kiss!"

Telling him ridiculous questions as Gamma then calls his gun towards him as it gets pulled from Trick's hand, the cyborg soon fires at the top of the ceiling and rolls out of the way as the top soon crashes on top of him along with the rest of the building burying the boy under rubble. Gamma soon gets up and looks at the wreckage of the building on top of Trick as he lowers his hat to him. He then walks away from him as he notices his metal chest malfunctioning, he grunts as he tries to find a place to fix himself as he walks away.

 _"Great, under a pile of rocks and some roman number robot is running around. That's great.."_

Thinking to himself as he soon began hearing voices around him, he could feel some of the rubble coming off him as he thought he was being rescued by some people. Much to his surprise since no one does that here, he looks upwards as he doesn't see a savior but a leader, a long blue haired leader with brown like skin as well wearing a dark blue pirate style robe as it was none other than Uma along with a couple of her pirate crew.

Uma: "Well hello there beautiful."

Telling him with a smile as she kicks his face making sure he stayed down, she then gets Gil. The son of Gaston along with being her muscle man to help drag him out of the ruin building as she as well now her captured prisoner head out. Meanwhile a small child from Dizzy's group saw this and then ran from the sight making sure he wasn't spotted as well tell the others of what happened.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Mal had regrouped with the others as well was shocked that Ben along with the others had come to find her as well try to convince her to come back home. So far they didn't need to after what she had learned about Trick as well learning that even if your not from somewhere you didn't belong. It doesn't mean you can't make friends as well make a family to stand by with.

Mal: "So that's basically it. Trick is apparently half Oogie and something else, as well dealing with some kind of hunter."

Explaining to them what has happened as the group listen to her story while Evie was staying silent feeling upset at herself.

Jay: "Wow, it kind of explains the whole. Mask get up, but the regenerative powers came from someone from another world? Now that is too much to handle."

Ben: "Though that doesn't explain the person after you. I would never send someone like that after you, let alone hurt you. Where's Trick now?"

Mal: "Back at the school dealing with this, cyborg."

Which Evie was shocked hearing he was back their facing the attacker, if she hadn't tell him to change or rather be someone else for her. None of this would happen, she goes by a near by sofa as then pulls out a sword which made the others look at her. Mal goes to her and stops her before she goes out to attack this person.

Evie: 'This was my fault, I made Trick go out on this crusade to find himself and it has him defenseless as well possibly hurt. I'm going to go out there and stop this, huntsman.."

Carlos: "Ugh guys, if I'm not losing it I'm seeing a mini Trick as well a group of children in costumes walking to us."

Telling the group as the others looked outside as that wasn't Trick but rather Dizzy instead, Mal opened the door as Dizzy came in along with her group as she looked at Evie with a smile.

Evie: "Dizzy? Is that you?"

Asking her the masked the girl which the small girl rushes over and hugs her as an answer which Evie hugged back embracing her.

Dizzy: "I've missed you!"

Evie: "Same here, I'm amazed at what you did to yourself along with Trick's group."

Dizzy: "Consider it a promotion, I'm now the queen of the fright house along fashion here."

Telling herself in amazement which Evie could only smile at her becoming quite the VK as well making herself a strong crew, though from how they were looking it wasn't exactly a welcoming committee.

Dizzy: "I was just told from one of my scouts that Trick got captured by Uma after he got a building dropped on him."

Replying to them which had the others shocked at what had happen, it was like a hour when Mal left Trick and now she was shocked that this happened. Let alone Evie as she was afraid that he could have been killed from that kind of injury.

Evie: "Is he..."

Dizzy: "Still alive, but right now hold up at Uma's restaurant. I think she's waiting for you to come and make a deal."

Mal: "Of course she would, Uma had a act for dramatic moments. And I think this one is one of them, guess I should go then."

Making sure she loosens up as well gets in the right attitude as she was about to go until Ben goes with her.

Ben: "I'm coming too."

Mal: "No, if you got then you will get captured. We don't need a king to be taken, besides. Me and shrimpy have history."

Ben: "Which is something I should stand by your side. It was my fault I let this happen and..."

Before finishing the purple haired girl kisses his lips, this shocked the group as Evie covers Dizzy's eyes so she didn't see which the boy was shocked. Mal stops as she merely smiles at him.

Mal: "This kind of something would make me sick if I was still rotten, but it's really good to know you still love me after what I've done."

Which she soon walks pass the group and Dizzy making her way to Uma's restaurant along to see if a deal will be made to trade him. The others watched her go as Evie was already upset at the fact she was benched as she makes her way out to join her friend as Ben see's the two girls head off.

Carlos: "I wouldn't try and stop her either Ben, VK girls are very dangerous when something that theirs is taken."

Jay: "In other words, seat back and just wait for the fireworks to fly."

As the king merely hopped that the two would be ok as well know what they were doing as he could hope things would go smoothly, meanwhile the two girls were walking side by side looking determined and ready to deal with whatever was waiting for them.

Evie: "So, did he talk about me while you were together?"

Mal: "Seriously? When were walking to see dizzy, he went non stop about how he was going to clean up his act. He wanted to try and take you to some fancy places you wanted to visit as well buy some clothes, as well try to find a new type of work. Maybe a stuntman, he's still trying to figure it out."

Telling her which Evie merely listen to what her friend explained what Trick had went through and what he planned to do with Evie when this was over.

Evie: "Boys, the things they would go to get us to notice how much they love us."

Mal: "Yeah, their very weird."

Smiling at the thought as the two girls merely stayed quiet looking at each other knowing what they were feeling like as they continued their walk heading towards their destination.

* * *

Meanwhile behind Ursula's restaurant was Trick, tied up on a rack as well hanging on the wall with his hands tied together being held upwards as well having his weaponry taken away as well anything that could be lethal. The only thing he was left with was his undershirt along with his mask on the face that hid his face.

"It's quite funny isn't eh T? Out of all the places the likes of you would go. It could have been anywhere, the isle of doom, the underworld, the cursed forest. All of those places you would consider home to the type of man you are."

Spoke a voice as Trick merely opened his eyes slowly as he heard the voice, from the type he felt like it was rather mysterious as well dangerous.

"I never imagine you would leave to travel to the fancy world of Auradon. To think you want to go there for a girl, to go there to be apparently their hero. But you don't prefer that. You prefer being dangerous, as well reckless, as well something more..."

He notices the figure as it was none other than Uma herself now wearing a apron as she was right now serving food, though this position didn't change her. She was still wicked and evil like her mother, almost. He looks at her noticing the girl as he chuckled at her smiling.

Trick: "Well if it isn't the captain herself, I thought you rather kill me."

Uma: "Oh no, that take away the fun. Besides, I anted to see the face that my men saw that scares even monsters at Auradon."

Walking to him as she moves her right hand gently across his right face as she looked at him with her brown eyes as she smiles wicked like.

Uma: "The same face which was covered to hide a identity from everyone, except for the one person."

She stops as Uma then rips off the mask looking at his face, to his idea he thought she would be disgusted by him along with being revolted by his orange face. Uma looked at him close and merely gives him a smile.

Uma: "That actually loved him, from the beginning."

In which, shocking enough gives him a forceful like passionate kiss which shocks the boy as he didn't move his holds which he merely tasted her lips. Trick felt the sea when her lips upon his. She stops as the girl backs away from him.

Trick: "When did this affection start showing? Last time we ever were close you spent hours thinking of ways to hurt Mal. And only saw me as a simple minion."

Uma: "Well, let's just say things change when I realize what I've lost. I just hope we could amend what we lost.."

Replying to him as soon the doors open, the two heard some people talking as she knew her gusts were here."

Uma: "Sorry, but I have business to do. See ya love."

As she knocks him out so he couldn't speak as she throws her apron to the side and went over to meet the girls who came into the restaurant and see what they wanted.


	8. Here's the deal

_**Trick Pov:**_

 _ **"Great, now I'm the damsel in distress. But I think the bigger question is why a certain sea witch daughter kissed me without thinking about running away from this mug? Well let's just say I kind of had this deal with Uma when Mal decided to be like her mom and not just want to have fun like yours truly. Plus how lucky I was to survive this kind on injury, getting a place smashed on you will eventually either kick the bucket or get at least broken bones, so I was lucky to not get the short end of deaths end. But right now I'm right now tied up in the back of some crappy restaurant along with now believing Mal is now going to strike a deal with her. She knows better not to make a deal with Uma, she is the same daughter that her mother tricked a mermaid for trading her voice. And we all know how that happen, mhm. Maybe if were done I could ask Evie if I could paint her like those mermaid girls. Though there's no time for anything funky, I'm right now captured!"**_

* * *

Uma walked out from the back as she notices none other than Mal and Evie, the former queens of the isle who use to run the streets as well had no one mess with them. The three girls looked at one an other as three were ready to throw down.

Mal :"Were back."

Telling the crowd as half of the customers rushed out of the place passing both of the girls as they didn't care, all they wanted was Trick and weren't going to leave without him.

Uma: "Losers, party of two. Right this way please."

Telling them as she slides Uma a chair towards them but Mal stopped it, soon the three girls sat down around the table looking at each other seeing what exactly was happening. They remain quiet as it was strange coming here for Mal and Evie, though Uma merely kept a cool position and looked at them not intimidated by their return.

Mal: "Place still stinks."

Uma: "Oh I'm sorry. Were down a butler today, princesses."

Teasing them in a playful manner as so far the two weren't messing around as they looked at Uma.

Evie: "Where is he?"

Uma: "Who? You mean your unkillable boy toy? Well, he's around. Maybe hanging outside being used as bait for the sharks."

Which Evie was about to strike until Mal stops her, she nudges her to look as Uma's crew was around all the sides ready to take them on her command.

Uma: "I kind of dreamt of this, Mal wanting something from me. While I just seat by and watch her squirm, but I think it's much better from you, since you were more of the princess than miss traitor."

Telling the two as she saw the blue haired girl's eyes as this looked was that of anger and wanting to get what belonged to hers.

Evie: "Oh, you can dream? I'm surprised the fact you don't dream about cleaning a whole load of dishes."

Mal: "Or that of shrimp."

The two said as Uma bites her lip when she said that as the comment made her a bit agitated but that didn't break her cool. Uma then replied by slamming her hand to the table making them frighten but it had the two girls smiling wicked like seeing how Uma got upset was fun for them.

Uma: "Obviously, you two have the perfect live. While I, along with everyone here who has a knife at you and still living the same live of being in this trash hole. But now you come back with nothing but the clothes on your back."

Mal: "I chose to come back because I'd rather prefer terrorizing people than sitting in a castle and act sweet and friendly, but right now you brought a associate of my friend here in it. So I want him back, so let's try to keep it clean before one of us looks dirty."

Telling her which Uma let's out a humorous chuckle at the two seeing how funny it was that they came for their friend.

Uma: "Amazing how you show consideration to someone that you previously thought was annoying, someone you thought wouldn't help you to impress mother dearest. But don't you think, that it changes nothing. Your the same Mal that cares only for herself as well making things hers."

Evie: "That might be, but I however learned a few things. Like, how to fight some braided hair. Pirate captain wanna be squid girl who thinks that stealing my man will get you something. So how about be a dear and go get him, because he'll just make you smell worse."

Which half of the crew merely gasped as well were shocked at the comeback not seeing that come from Evie as Uma grits her teeth as she wanted to punch that face of hers. Though she didn't as she kept relaxed.

Uma: "Your man? Listen E, even if you tempted him with those looks of yours. He was mine to begin with, when Mal throwed him to the side like a minion that couldn't help her. I was there to pick him up and, treated him like a actually boyfriend than both of you could do."

Telling them with a smirk which Evie merely gave a questionable look at her of what she was talking about as Mal wanted to talk first before anything went off.

Mal: "So let me guess, for exchange for Trick. You want the wand."

Uma: "Bingo, so if you win. I give back your charred pumpkin boy, if I win. I get the wand."

Telling them the deal as everyone listen on what was happening which sounded like a big deal, which it was as Evie didn't hesitate as she kept focus.

Evie: "Deal."

Mal: "Same here."

Uma: "Huh, all this for a psycho? Interesting."

Agreeing to them as Mal set them up and ready to get them started, Mal let's go of their hands as the two VK teens began to arm wrestle each other pushing left to right. Everyone watch with interest seeing what would happen as Mal believed Evie could beat her.

Uma: "You know, I never bought Mal's act for being a princess. You however, defiantly. Since out of her whole gang you looked like the type of girl that fit right in. Also that I heard you fooled trick into loving you."

Evie: "Like I need lies to get what I want, he was nervous when he first met me. Unlike you who possibly met him when he was making fun of some animals here. Which is how I can tell from the smell off you."

Catching her off guard as Evie pushes a bit as she had her on the edge, Mal smirked at seeing her friend catch the pirate girl off her guard as she kept pushing. Though Uma then gives a evil like smile as she looks at Evie.

Evie: "It surprises me that he still is with you. It must drive him mad that he is spending time with a stuck up girl that enjoys fashion more than being wicked, I also heard you drove him away because you wanted him to be normal. Which by your record, is a weak, boring, prince."

Which caught Evie off guard as she looses her grip and Uma takes her chance and slams her hand to the ground. In which case her crew cried out in victory as their captain had won, Mal was shocked at what she said to Evie as Uma gets up feeling victorious as she grabs her coat as well hat as she looked at Mal.

Uma: "Now then, time for you to pay the price. Which is, a shiny powerful wand. I want it at my ship, in a couple of hours. If I don't see you there or that wand, consider him shark chow."

Telling her off as she walks away with the others as Evie merely looked down at herself upset that she let herself lose, but what did she said was true? Was he actually trying to change himself for her? Or did she drive him away? This confused the girl as Mal helps her up as the two looked sadden as they walked out.

Evie: "I should have wiped that look off her face."

Mal: "Then we would be captured and Trick would be upset, but will find a way to get him out."

Evie: "But you heard what she said, she wants the wand. How are we going to ask Ben to let us hand her the same thing that could destroy Auradon? It's not like asking for a smoothie and expecting a.."

She kept talking as Mal stops her, the sentence that came from her as that reminded her about the cupcakes she made back the school. They weren't exactly cupcakes but they appeared to be fake.

Mal: "I know what we can do, come on."

Telling her assuring her of a plan as they made their way back to the others coming up with a plan to give what Uma what she wanted, meanwhile at a near by dumpster was Gamma taking parts of old televisions and radios as he was fixing the damages Trick did to him, he soon fixes it as he stands up. He looks at his watch as it soon began beeping which clearly meant something was happening soon.

Gamma: "I have to take her down, now."

Telling himself aggravated as he tries to stand as he uses his blaster like a walking stick as he soon makes his way to find Mal and put a end to whatever she was going to do. Back at the warehouse Mal and Evie discussed the plan about creating a fake wand to fool Uma along with getting Trick back.

Ben: "Are you sure this can work?"

Carlos: "Yeah, knowing Uma she would take the wand quick. I can make sure it looks just like the wand plus add a few features to make it look real."

Jay: "I can go and get it so the others don't know you all take off."

The three boys telling them as that solved the problem with getting the wand, the real question was how to deal with Uma's forces along with her pirate crew. Dizzy was still there as she walked up to them.

Dizzy: "I can have my crew help, we can take them on."

Pulling out her sword ready to fight but they didn't look so optimistic about a small girl going into a fight with pirates.

Evie: "Dizzy, I'm sorry but you can't. This is to dangerous to have you get involved."

Dizzy: "But I.."

Evie: "I get it, but Trick would be upset that you try to do this. He wanted you to watch what he left you, not try to be like him."

Assuring her about what he wanted her to do when he left her to go after Evie to Auradon, Dizzy hated it but she understood what she meant as she nods to her.

Dizzy: "Then at least let me help with making something that can take on those pirates. I have someone back at the house that knows just the tools, my second in command."

Telling her as she heads out while Mal and Evie didn't understand what she meant as they were going to follow her. Mal looks at Ben as things were happening so fast as she walks up to him.

Mal: "Ben, I'm sorry that I left. I should have told you how I was."

Ben: "It's ok, I should have seen it from the beginning. When this is over, I'm going to make sure the paparazzi give you some air."

Assuring her that things would change as the purple haired girl smiled at what he told her as the group made their way to getting their plan ready along with making sure they get everything right in order to fool Uma and rescues their friend before he was torn apart or something worse.

* * *

Back at the school, the three boys were able to get into the museum using Ben's access codes as he knew them along with how to take it without setting off the alarms. The three then headed to Carlos's room where he had the 3D printer to print the wand, as they opened the door they see Dude rushing to them and leap up to Carlos's arms.

Carlos: "Sorry buddy, Trick got captured. What's wrong?"

Dude: "We got a problem."

The dog spoke which the three were curious about as they went to check out what the small dog meant as they looked inside and saw Chad, standing close to the printer as if he was printing something.

Carlos: "You have got to be kidding me."

Chad: "No, I'm not."

Replying to them as they made sure he didn't see the wand Ben had behind his back, though Jay was curious on what the blonde haired boy was doing.

Jay: "What is that?"

Which Chad looks and got excited as he soon pulls it out to show it to the three as it looked like a small miniature version of himself, except without a head.

Chad: "Chad action figure, well. I just need the head."

Carlos: "Looks like a improvement, excuse me."

As the two VK boys made their way to the printer to get started as Chad was going to say something until Ben placed the wand to the printer as Chad soon notices. Though passing outside was Miley and Lonnie as they notice them back and wanted to know what happened.

Chad: "Hey Ben, why are you making a wand?"

Ben: "It's for a project. Sort of a recreation of Mal protected the wand and.."

Dude: "Trick's been captured!"

Shouting as everyone looked at the small dog which made Chad, Lonnie and Miley shocked seeing him speak as well say words as the three boys give him a shocking look.

Chad: "Dude can talk?!"

Miley: "Trick was captured?"

They all asked which Jay sighs at the fact they didn't close the door when they came in so the whole school didn't hear it as Ben sighs upset like.

Carlos: "I was stalling!"

Dude: "I thought you forgot."

Replying to him as Ben gave Chad as well the others who were here a serious look at this was a important matter.

Ben: "Don't tell anyone, Trick's life is at stake."

Chad: "Well can't he just survive? I mean the guy can almost never shut up so dying can't be that hard."

Smiling to the three making sound like no big deal which the three along with Lonnie and Miley give him a disapproval look.

Jay: "That is just, poor taste."

Lonnie: "You have no idea. Let's go hairdo."

The girl telling him as he grabs the back of his collar for him and kicks him out as she and Miley walk in and close the door on Chad as they looked interested in this.

Miley: "You can use the help, I can help speed up the process of the wand."

Carlos: "Really? When did you have time to learn to do that?"

Miley: "When I was trying being a official hero. Kind of got a bit intrigue with computers."

Helping the boy with the printing as Jay looks at Lonnie on why she was here.

Jay: "Listen um, Lonnie. We'll be heading to the isle to save trick, if I come back. I can try to get you on the team."

Lonnie: "Don't worry about that, also it's 'we' who is going to save Trick. Your going to need the help."

Telling him as the boys looked at her surprised at what she told them as Ben walked over to tell her it was a bad choice.

Ben: "Lonnie, these guys are dangerous and will not hesitate to hurt you."

Lonnie: "Really? Because so far you have one official hero and on in training, plus you might need the girl power."

Assuring them that they would need the assistance as it seemed a bit difficult that they could try and change their mind since they are hard headed, Ben nodded as they continued to work on making the wand and trying to get back to the isle as fast as possible. Back at the isle was Mal and Uma heading to the fright house were they went to the small girls saloon area as there was a familiar face to Evie as she turned her head curious at him.

Evie: "Streak?"

Which showed the boy, apparently he was wearing a long like trench coat that was covered in colorful like dots as well having a striped shirt on. He also had some goggles over his head as apparently he was working with the paint like bombs.

Streak: "Hey, surprised to see this boy working here?"

Mal: "Well other than you scurrying to a small like booth? Then yes, I thought you be working with Uma."

Dizzy: "Well he did, but he was getting hassled by Harry when he was shaking him down for help with making paint bombs. I came in and helped him, ever since he's been with me."

Explaining what happened as the two girls went to check out the different types of paint like bombs he was making as apparently Dizzy was planning to color all of Uma's territory in bright and friendly colors. It worked out, it would force Uma to not keep it as it hurt her reception of being a VK if she was control of a colorful like area of the isle.

Mal: "You certainly have changed Dizzy, the only thing I'm curious is why choose to be like Trick? You could be anything else."

Asking her curious like which the young girl changed her expression from happy to rather concern like, to something that of a questionable like expression as she showed a small smile.

Dizzy: "Because what happen, when Trick took down Oogie boogie. It inspired most people here on the isle to be someone else, a different kind of person to stand up for what they believe in. Half of the isle see him as a new kind of person. Not good or evil, something..."

Evie: "Wicked."

Finishing her sentence as the blue haired girl walked over to Streak along with helping out with making the paint bombs as they were going to need the edge if they would be taking on Uma and her whole pirate crew.

* * *

After a hour of fixing himself, Gamma looked at himself in a reflection a mirror as he could tell he was back at full power along with being able to not use his weapon as a walking stick. Though while making sure he was operational he hears something from the corner and leans to the side, apparently there was a conversation going on about what was happening as it came from two pirates.

"So apparently they got the scream king and Uma is going use him to get the wand."

"Seriously? This is going to be great, once we have the wand it's full sail towards the kingdom."

Telling each other in a villainous way as Gamma merely growls at the thought that this was not good. So far fighting him, he scanned that this masked fighter was not right in the head along with being unpredictable. He could delay him from completing his mission, he didn't have time to waist as he adjusts his hat and plans to head after Uma and wait for the right time to strike.


	9. It's going down

**_Trick Pov:_**

 ** _"So basically I was passed out for who knows how long, but all I can tell was that this did not look good. I'm now dangling on a rope and Uma is basically using me as a worm to possibly hook her a wand. I mean is that what everyone thinks about these days? A wand? I mean we got a whole bunch of crap we can go after. Zeus's lighting bolts, Excalibur, merlin's spell book, Neptune's trident, I mean does everyone have to go after that wand? But right now what I'm trying to figure out is what's the deal with this Gamma fella? What makes a robot type teen come all the way from the future just to hunt down Mal? These questions are just murdering me. All I wanted was just to be a better boyfriend for Evie and this is what I have to go through? Well if possible that I do get out of this, I'm defiantly going to slap the next person who tries to do what I do and warn him not to do it."_**

* * *

 _Seeing nothing but black, Trick appeared in the same place like before as he saw himself drifting in a nothing type like environment. The boy merely looked around as he saw new images of his life seeing him meeting Evie along with him fighting off against numerous enemies up to Gamma, he soon see's then the hooded stranger appearing at a railing._

 _"You, all this is because of you."_

 _He tells her which Trick looked agitated as well aggravated seeing how this time it wasn't curiosity that he was filled with, but frustration._

 _"I come here to the isle, I find out I'm not exactly raised here. And now I have people that I care about are coming here to either trade something for me or go full assault on the pirates. Was this what you wanted?!"_

 _Asking her a question trying to figure out what this had to deal with him, was this finding himself? This had him mad as he waited for a response._

 _"No, because now, you have to learn to love yourself."_

 _The stranger responding to him which Trick merely gives the person a look as he gripped his fist looking at the person._

 _"I'm so sick of these idiotic riddles! I don't know what you are, but I'm not leaving here until I get answers!"_

 _Roaring at the stranger as he does a mad dash towards the stranger and leaps in the air about to strike the cloaked figure until he saw a pair of two jade like eyes as well fire erupting from the hood as he gets blinded by the light pushed him back as this meant he was waking up._

* * *

Slowly waking up, Trick notice that someone was watching him as he felt his arms tied to the mast along with his legs as he was back in his gear except his swords along with his utility belt wasn't with him. He looks at who was watching him as it was Gil, Gaston's son as he was standing by the railings of the ship. He had a honest like look watching over the masked teen which Trick groans.

Gil: "So it's been a while Trick? How you been?"

Trick: "Oh you know, running. Killing some bad folks here and there, I see your neck is still thick, working out a bit on that?"

Gil: "Yep, been throwing a lot of stuff at people who don't give Uma what she wants."

Telling him friendly like which Trick could merely shake his head at the boy since Gil wasn't exactly bad like Uma or Harry, just liked hanging out with them since he could use his strength to do stuff.

Trick: "I don't suppose you can't let me go and we can go out for some crab burgers?"

Gil: "Yeah I can't. Though the sound of that is tasty, I might ask for that once we get the wand."

Trick: "Right, still not the sharpest brick I see..."

Telling himself that quietly as he saw other pirates getting on board the ship preparing for Mal as he felt a fight coming. He breathed in as this could be a time to plan his escape, but not before messing around with Uma's lackeys a bit.

Trick: "Well since I'm not going anywhere, I want to ask. You got a crush?"

Asking in a teasing like tone which Gil got a bit surprised at that comment which he almost falls but didn't as he dusts his chest off.

Gil: "Really? Me? I got plenty of girls liking me. I know exactly what they..."

Trick: "Oh please give it a rest, I know what you are. I also know you got a certain crush on a fella here."

Guessing who Gil might have liked which the boy directs his eyes at Harry who was walking by Uma coming a board the ship.

Gil: "Harry? No way! We're friends. That's all, we hang out and enjoy doing stuff."

Trick: "Yeah, yeah tell that to the kettle. But I don't mind, seriously, when I was still awake from the rubble I could tell you kind of had a thing for him. It's not bad, rather I encourage you to try and tell him how you feel. Never know what can happen."

Explaining to him that it was ok to show his feelings to Harry as the muscular boy looked nervous as he rubbed his arms a bit.

Gil: "You think so?"

Trick: "Oh yeah. You got to chase after someone you like and show how much you like him..."

"Gil!"

Shouted a angry like voice as it was Uma along with Harry as they walked to the boy which the muscular boy sat upwards looking at them to see what the two would require of him.

Harry: "What exactly were you doing?"

Gil: "Just talking to trick, we were just talking about how things are and about once we get the wand and take over Auradon."

In a happy like tone which Harry places his right arm to his shoulder and leads him away while tapping his hook on his chest.

Harry: "Don't talk to the hostage, he's daff that one. How about you go and help the others with the swords."

Telling him as Gil nodes rushing over to the others to help while he and Uma looked at Trick with a look as the masked boy merely chuckled underneath his breath as Harry moved his hook against his neck.

Harry: "I remember you doing this to me, pinned me down along with humiliating me as well taking my dad's flintlock. He punished me by having a crocodile chase me through the water."

Trick: "Oh that's just history buddy, besides I thought you wanted a hook hand. I'd offer my services but, it wouldn't help you with the.."

He gets interrupted with a punch to his stomach which Harry did as Trick merely groans at how much it hurt but looks at Harry with a smirk. The boy removes his mask as Harry shakes his head towards the boy laughing at his face.

Harry: "Such a big mouth for a ugly face. Maybe while we wait, I start hooking you up from head to toe with a new, permanent look?"

Trick: "If it means not staring at your eyeliner than by all means, do it. Make sure Gil doesn't look, the guy there really has a good personality and I'd hate it to be ruined by some a red coat pirate wanna be."

Telling one last remark as Harry was about to use his hook on the teen before Uma stopped him, Harry look agitated by the fact she couldn't let him hurt him. After what he did to him, he had the right.

Uma: "We can't have him damaged. No matter how much he deserves it, but for now we wait."

Replying to him as Harry looked at his clock smiling at him as he turns at Trick waving at him left to right.

Harry: "Thirty minutes, no wand. No life."

Trick: "Look, I get you want to freak me out but no hypnotizing. The last guy who did that, I had him get chased by a pack of llamas."

Telling him which Harry leaves the two alone for them to talk as Uma and Trick looked at each other in silence.

Uma: "You could have stayed with me. We could have own the isle and take down Mal."

Trick: "Yeah, it was always about taking down Mal. Just because she dumped you into those waters."

Sounding annoyed which Uma got up looking right at him face to face getting mad at what he told her.

Uma: "Seriously? you think I care about that. You helped me forget about that, and just as we were going to pull of one of the most biggest pranks on her. Until you wimped out."

Explaining to him as he could remember the prank she talked to him about, the same one that could have given her the title of queen of the isle.

* * *

 ** _two years ago_**

 _Right now around the corner of Dragon halls waiting for Mal and the others to get out of detention, apparently the two had made a slim like glue substance as well had buckets above the gargoyles above the top of the roof ready to drop pink like confetti on them which would make them look like chickens._

 _Uma: "Alright, As soon they come out. We pull on the buckets and that's when the bird seed land on them which the vultures will come."_

 _Trick: "Yeah, Uma? This won't hurt them right? I know were getting back at them for what they have done But I don't want them hurt."_

 _Sounding a bit nervous, since he has met up with Uma, the two have been partners in crime along with something more. Uma had a small crush on him after his previous jokes he pulled off with had her fascinated by him. To the point when she heard about Mal throwing him away, she went to him and helped him get back to his prime. Though he hasn't been the same, though doing this should get him back to his old self._

 _Uma: "Are you going soft? This is the same girl that called you a idiot and considered you not wicked."_

 _Trick: "But not the others. Jay is well, a thief who doesn't mess with me if I want to fight him. Carlos is already getting crap from his mother and Evie..."_

 _He stops looking at her from the windows, sure she wasn't exactly evil like Mal but she was considerate as well he was nervous of her. Since that birthday he kept away from her thinking she wouldn't want to talk to him._

 _Uma: "Look, don't think about it. Once we humiliate them along with her crew. Were going to get some popularity and be known as the wicked couple of the isle."_

 _Thinking about it, while Trick did enjoy Uma being herself along with not caring about what her mother wanted. He didn't want to bring other people into this personal vendetta between Uma and Mal. He soon see's them walking out of the room and bites his lip, he decides to let go as he stands on the same place the glue was placed._

 _Uma: "You idiot! What are you doing?!"_

 _Asking him as she had trouble holding onto the rope as then Mal and her crew came out, they notice the boy standing in what it appeared to be green like slime thinking it looked weird._

 _Mal: "Did you step in one of your bugs?"_

 _Trick: "Ugh no.."_

 _Saying it in a not obvious way as soon Uma lets go having the buckets fall right on him as the four cover their eyes, the confetti soon cover the boy in all pink along with the bird seed. Then slowly they began hearing vulture like crowing as they soon attack Trick as he screams swatting them away, half of the students looked at him and laughed including Mal and her friends. All except for Evie, somehow that type of slime could have been for them. Did he step in it to avoid it? Or was he just a idiot._

 _Evie: "Guys, I don't want vulture feathers in my hair."_

 _Telling the group as they soon leave the masked boy to suffer which Uma growls at him walking right to him as she merely watched him._

 _Uma: "You idiot! I can't believe it! You are going weak, I'm not getting affiliated with a minion. To think I wanted be your girl."_

 _Looking upset as well feeling like a fool liking him as she leaves Trick to be attacked by the birds as the boy merely chuckled at the thought as he does a small like sound which made the vultures fly away like if it was a command. They soon leave him as he gets out of his shoes seeing them stuck in the glue._

 _Trick: "I might be going soft, but at least I'm not pointing all my aggression towards one girl.."_

 _As he soon walks away on his bare feet back home to think about how he can get back to being the worse VK on the isle._

* * *

Uma: "So that's what happen, You did it on purpose to protect Mal. Even after that, your still weak."

Trick: "I might be, but you somehow still had a crush on me."

Teasing her which the girl looked at him with a doubtful look as she looks away upset from what he said to her.

Uma: "Because you were the scream king. You had the whole isle fear you because you became something nightmarish to teens and adults, but now your just like them."

Telling him in a sad like tone which Trick couldn't help but see the sadness in her eyes feeling like she could bring him back to her side and could rule.

Trick: "I'm not, like them. I try to change and be something else, I'm still trying. But I learned, there more important things than just yourself. Thinking about others."

Trying to sound sensible to her which did nothing as it clearly made Uma see him becoming soft.

Uma: "Wow, now I'm beginning to question me liking you from the first place. So far you have become a wimp, when did this start?"

Trick: "When I met something that was more dangerous than me, and I'm telling you that you have to let me go and tell mal to get out of here."

He tried to convince her about Gamma but she shrugs at him not believing him as she looked at the time as it was almost coming.

Uma: "Well we just have to see what happens then, if she does honor the deal. You get to keep her along with your girlfriend safe, at least for a while."

Giving him a sinister like smile as he knew something was coming, a very dangerous someone who would destroy most of this ship to take down Mal. He breathed in hopping that Mal had a plan. Later on at Auradon, the three boys had already created the fake wand as well was bringing some swords into the limo. They were getting everything quickly inside as they soon notice Miley in her Holiday girl suit along with Lonnie who was wearing something rather strange. It was a suit style like armor as it looked like her mothers except it looked more neon like with dragon like details as well being dark pink and blue. She had her hair tied in together along with her wearing a mask over her eyes as well having her mothers sword she used in the war.

Carlos: "Whoa, what is this?"

Lonnie: "My hero in training suit, I had Miley help me with the designs. I'm planning on wearing it when I go out fighting villains, which is now."

Ben: "You positive? It's going to be dangerous."

Asking her one more time as the girl gives him a look as she walks to the door and opens it seeing Dude in it along with David. Who Miley called in for help to transport them along for back up.

David: "Please hurry, this dog has been talking non stop about how exactly he wants to sniff his butt."

Dude: "What? There really are many ways."

Telling them as there was no time left for them, they soon get in as they drive right towards the isle to regroup with the others along with getting ready to get back their friend. So far back at the isle, Mal and Evie had manage to make enough paint bombs ready to take on Uma's whole pirate crew as they placed them in small bags that no one wouldn't notice. They head towards the same entrance where the limo had first came in as they see it, soon the two girls see around now five people along with Dude who were all ready.

Mal: "Why is Miley and Lonnie here?"

Ben: "Well they insisted on coming. Couldn't stop either way."

Miley: "Plus he's my friend, even if he sometimes likes to scare me. I want to help however I can."

Telling Mal as the purple haired girl merely smiled towards her resolve as she went to check out the wand, though Evie walked to Lonnie looking at her new clothing amazed by it.

Evie: "Lonnie? Did you design this?"

Lonnie: "Well Miley designed it along with Trick. He told me about this whole 'dragon' armor deal that I got interested about, which led to this."

Evie: "It looks great."

Smiling as the group looked ready as they got their gear and headed down the tunnel, soon they walked to the port where the seven and Dude saw the massive pirate ship along with a small army of pirates standing by ready to attack as well conquer Auradon. Mal looked at the fake wand as she gripped it seeing that this could be the right one to fool Uma. The sea witch soon notices them and smiles as everyone looks at the small group yelling at them and laughing as Harry walked in front of the bridge giving them a psychotic like smile.

Harry: "Welcome!"

Uma: "Finally! The party can start.."

Telling Mal as everyone merely took out their swords in a intimidating way as none of the VK or Aurodonian kids flinch watching Uma's crew movement.

Uma: _"Huh, Let's get this party started. I swear I'm cold-hearted, there's no negotiation I'm not here for debating, you need some motivation?"_

Pointing her blade towards Trick as he was now off the pole as well standing over a plank which Harry was pointing a sword at his back.

Uma: " _Just look at Trick's face, then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient,I'll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks. You either hand over the wand or he'll be ripped apart._ "

Mal: _"Now, let's all just be smart although for you that must be hard._ _You'll get your wand, No one has to come to any harm."_

Which uma scuffs at what she said while Trick did the same knowing people were going to be hurt.

Mal: _Don't try to intimidate, your bark is much worse than your bite. Who's the baddest of them all? I guess we're finding out tonight"_

 _"Let's go, bring it on."_

 _"Better give us what we want."_

 _"It's the wand for the fool."_

 _"If you don't, it's going down."_

 _"Let's go, make your move."_

 _"Peace or war, it's up to you."_

 _"Give him up and do it now."_

 _"If you don't, it's going down."_

 _"We want the wand or else the fool is gone."_

 _"Your time is running out."_

 _"You should really watch your mouth."_

 _"Let's go, pound for pound."_

 _"We're prepared to stand our ground."_

 _"Put your swords up, put 'em up."_

 _"It's going down."_

The pirates on the boat clash their swords together in harmony as a way to show they weren't messing around as the VK watched Trick being close to the edge.

 _"Oh, oh, oh."_

 _make the trade."_

 _"Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank."_

 _"Oh, oh, oh, make the trade."_

 _"Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank."_

Mal steps back thinking that this was ridiculous along with the others trying to stay strong and not give in.

Mal: " _Ok, look, this is not a conversationIt's a do-or-die situation. If you don't give me back the fool, I'll have no hesitation. I'll serve you right here and I don't need a reservation."_

Speaking loudly towards uma and the others step back as that made her friends confident.

Mal: _"That way your whole pirate crew can have a demonstration. Release him now, and we can go our separate ways. Unless you wanna deal with me and the VKs."_

Which her crew showed that they weren't afraid of the pirates and teased them like they were ametuers.

Uma: _"So that's your big speech, huh? An empty ultimatum?"_

Soon Harry walks by moving his hook in front of Mal in a frightful way and standing by Mal.

Harry: _"All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him. Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate him. And if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate him. All it takes is one long look and I'll.."_

Trick: _"Harry! We get it, just keep it rolling."_

Shouting to him as everyone looked at the masked boy as he gets poked in the back with the sword with Gil's sword.

 _"Let's go, bring it on."_

 _"Better give us what we want."_

 _"It's the wand for the fool If you don't, it's going down."_

 _"Let's go, make your move."_

 _"Peace or war, it's up to you."_

 _"Give him up and do it now. If you don't, it's going down."_

 _"We want the wand."_

 _"Or else the fool is gone."_

 _"Your time is running out."_

 _"You should really watch your mouth."_

 _"Let's go, pound for pound."_

 _"We're prepared to stand our ground."_

 _"Put your swords up, put 'em up."_

 _"It's going down."_

The two sides sang at each other while Ben on the other hand saw this as nothing but conflict.

Ben: _"Hey, we don't have to don't have to light the fuse Mal, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose There's gotta be a better way."_

He informs her as Mal looked at him if it was true while he turns to Uma.

Ben: _"Uma, I promise I'll give you a chance. You'll have your say."_

Offering her a chance to stop this and make the right choice and let trick go.

Uma: _"Silly king! You? Give me?You're gonna give me a chance? Well, not a chance."_

 _"Oh, oh, oh, make the trade."_

 _"Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank."_

 _"Oh, oh, oh, make the trade."_

 _"Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank."_

They soon stop as both sides looked at each other showing no signs of fear as they waited for the deal to be made between Mal and Uma.

Trick: "That was a good song, much respect. But ugh, DO YOU MIND GETTING ME OFF THIS DAMN PLANK?!"


	10. Bring it

**_Trick Pov:_**

 ** _"Well if this isn't just a grand finale to a fight? I got one side that wants to trade an all powerful wand for little old me, abd a other side who will tear apart auradon along with release a whole mess of badguys._** ** _Though right now my mind was thinking about the stranger, I could have punched it right then and there, but it then doea a dragon like technique and burns me. But while this attraction show is happening, I bet that Gamma fella is coming by with possibly a hand made rocket launcher or something to end this. So far I see him as a older brother, the type that enjoys to do things in a serious manner and have much better toys. So jelly, just hope he doesn't come by and jinx the whole entourage. But really? I'm just thinking about Evie, maybe I should have listen to her. I should have changed, the things I do for her."_**

* * *

Right now ontop of a near by building was a pirate watching above if they tried anything, though quickly he was taken out by none other than gamma as he takes him out. He outs him in an choke hold laying him on the ground, he grabs some of the pirates clothing keeping his face covered as he posed as the pirate so the others couldn't tell. He sets up his blaster in a sniper like position as he aims it at Mal, though he waits for the right moment.

Gamma: _"Just wait, a few more minutes queen. And then your done."_ Telling himself that as he watched the conversation between Mal and Uma. The two girls looked at each other in silence waiting for one of them to speak.

Uma: "Nice to see the daughter of the dsrk fairy honor a deal."

Mal: "Well what can I say? It's good to keep your word."

Which she shows her the wand, Trick looked shocked seeing it in her hands while on top of the building Gamma notices it.

Gamma: _"Impossible! Unless..."_ He does a scan of the wand as it showed it looked like a fake, he sighs as he was relieved it wasn't the real one as he kept his posture and waited fot his shot. Uma looked at the wand and begins to have doubts about it.

Uma: "No, to easy. Show us a demonstration. Also don't try any big types of magic or..."

She points her blade at Trick being held by Harry as he leaned him aganist the edge of the plank teasing him to make him fall.

Uma: "Pumpkin spice there is shark chow."

Mal: "You always were the dramatic one."

Telling Uma as she tried to think off a spell, the others looked worried as they were in trouble which suddenly Dude comes up on a barrel looking at them. Mal turns at the dog and smiles thinking of a idea, she turns to dude and waves the wand towards the small mutt.

Mal: "Although it's strange for you to say, turn your bark into a talk."

Making up a fake spell and waving the wand at the dog pretending to make it happen. A few seconds of silence and nothing happened, Uma and her pirates were having doubts as the others looked worried, Mal did a small smile but then turns at dude with a glare.

Mal: "Talk dog."

Dude: "Does this vest make me look fat?"

He asked a question which had Uma looked shocked while the other pirates laughed. Trick was amazed at it actually working as it was impossible.

Dude: "Does anyone have any biscuits? Cookies?"

Asking for food which had the pirates laugh at how the dog acted which Trick just was worried that it actually work.

 _"Great, that's just great! The first spell she does and she makes the dog talk!"_

He thinks to himself as he looks at the two girls. They looked determined to get what they wanted.

Uma: "Give me the wand!"

Mal: "Give us Trick!"

Shouted at each other as they merely waited for one of them to comply as everyone waited to see if Uma would comply, she chuckles to her self seeing how this was perfect.

Uma: "Give them the fool."

Telling Harry as the hook handed boy groans at her command as he brings him over as the pirates merely growled at him leaving their ship.

Gil: "Oh Trick, could it be possible to tell ben that my dad still misses Belle and Beast that he should have ended him when he had the chance?"

Trick: "I'll make sure of that buddy."

Assuring him as the pirate soon kicks him down towards Mal as Harry and Uma chuckles at him on his knee's the others looked at them. Trick looked upset at himself feeling like idiot who let himself get captured, Mal had the wand and was about to give it to Uma but not before she had her friend back.

Uma: "Cut him loose."

Harry: "I never get to have fun."

Which he pulls out his sword and cuts him loose, that showed Uma's end of the bargain as Mal swiftly handed Uma the wand and grabs Trick as the pirate girl looked excited as well the rest of the crew.

Trick: "I can't believe you did that."

Mal: "Don't worry just go.."

Telling him quickly as the two were about to regroup with the others as Uma had gathered the others together as she was about to use the wand.

Uma: "By the power of the sea, tear it down and set us free."

She demanded as she waited to see what happen, she looked at the wand as somehow she learned it was a fake. Letting out an angered roar she breaks the wand in half as well looking at mal.

Uma: "You do not get to win every time!"

Gamma: "And today she doesn't..."

Answering herself in silence as he aims right at Mal charging his blaster, during that moment Trick notice the cyborg on top of the building and looked shocked as he was aiming at Mal. He let's out a blast which everyone looks at as the bolt of energy flies right towards Mal.

Trick: "Move!"

He shouted as he pushes Mal to the side and takes the hit as the force of the attack made him fly into the air and sent crashing into the water. The teens looked in horror of what happened as the pirates took the chance to attack, but luckily Carlos used the paint balls Dizzy made to use as he fires them in a sling shot at them creating colorful like smoke bomb.

Evie: "Trick!"

She cried out as the girl didn't hesitate as she rushed over and dives right into the water. So far she was swimming deep as she saw the passed out boy sinking into the water, pushing herself into the water she continued to swim towards him and grabs his hand. Right now back on the surface the two sides began battling each other clashing sword to sword as they all fought in their own ways. Lonnie was taking out pirates like if they were easy as she did some moves to either make them trip or push them to the edge of the water.

Jay: "Nice moves."

Telling her as he gets her out of the way from a surprise attack as he soon punches the pirate in the nose making him fall.

Lonnie: "Back at ya."

Telling him as the two fought side by side while the others did the same, Carlos was moving side to side as well throwing paint bombs in some pirates faces as soonly enough Harry sneaked up behind him and pushes him to the ground.

Harry: "Been a while since I've hooked someone. Glad it's someone who doesn't have a back bone."

Which he raises his sword at him about to attack him until someone blocks it, it was Miley as she used her staff which surprised the hook boy.

Miley: "Well unlike you, he's got back up."

Smiling towards him as he fires a small like bomb towards Harry as it blinds him as he backs away, she helps Carlos up and gets back in the fight. Back in the water, Evie pulls Trick out of the water and the two slowly got to a place where they wouldn't be spotted as she tried to wake him up.

Evie: "Come on T, you need to wake up."

She tells him shaking him to wake up but didn't due to the blast, she removes his mask as she does the Heimlich maneuver as she keeps going waiting to wake up. Though soonly two pirates notice her, they chuckled as they soon spin their swords around getting her attention.

"Well, look what we got. A damsel in dis.."

Before replying, the unconscious body delivers a strong kick to the pirates groin while throwing a small rock at the other making him yelp in pain. Trick's eyes open wide as he spits water into the pirates eyes as Evie pushes both of them to the side.

Trick: "Damsel in distress my ass. I do that only if David can't get me a ride back home."

Evie: "You freaking jerk!"

Telling him as she hugs him fiercely feeling like he's been gone for a whole week.

Trick: "I'm sorry, I'd really like to apologize for what I've done. But you got to get Mal out of here, now."

Evie: "No, we go. We all go together."

Telling him forcefully as Trick looked and saw Gamma standing over the building which Trick smiled at as he thought it be round two for the both of them.

Trick: "I know, but trust me. I understand what I have to do, also I'm pretty much turned on at how you just dive right into water while wearing a great style of clothing. So you know I'm coming back."

Giving her a kiss on the lips along with grabbing his mask as he then rushes back to Uma's ship which the teens notice which was not right.

Jay: "What the?! This is a rescue! Why is he going back?!"

Ben: "I'd not question his motives at the moment, we need to get out of here fast."

Telling him as he was right now in a sword fight with Gil who was almost over powered him, Lonnie comes in and kicks him to the floor as she sidekicks another pirate that was coming from behind Jay.

Lonnie: "We just need to go back to where we came, but where's trick?"

She asked as the three see people yelling on the boat as they were apparently being beaten up left to right as well thrown off the ship. Soon later they see now a fully equipped Trick coming out of the lower deck as well holding both of his swords as he spins both of them which he then attacks the rest of the crew left and right. He looks at Gamma as he was going to try to get another shot at Mal who was still fighting Uma as the two focused all their concentration on each other.

Trick: "Miley! Grapple gun and phone!"

He shouts towards her as she notices him, she grabs both of her items and ties them together and throws them at Trick as he places the phone in his belt and begins climbing up the poll. He aims it soon sets it up and then aims it at a window where Gamma was at.

Trick: "You attack my friend, try to blow my school, and now you try to put my blue girl in danger?! Oh now you just made my list."

He fires off the grappling hook towards the window where Gamma was at as he shoots directly at Gamma's chest which he holds on tight.

Trick: "Of people I have no regret of beating the living hell out of!"

As he flies across the whole battle as Mal and Uma see's him going to a building which Mal chuckles, Carlos seeing how this was a perfect time he throws a paint bomb towards them as Mal rushes over to Ben and gets everyone over the bridge where they came from. Jay and Evie threw some more paint bombs to cover their escape, Uma leads her crew after them but Mal at the opening of the tunnel kicks the bridge into the water where she could not travel. Uma and the others look at Mal as the purple haired girl merely smirks at her which makes her angry.

Uma: _"What's my name? What's my name? What's my name?! Say it loud!"_

Singing right at Mal as the dark fairy girl makes her escape as Uma looks at where they escaped from, she didn't lose yet as she looks at her crew.

Uma: "Gil, take half to chase after them. Harry, whoever shot Trick. Find him and steal whatever weapon he has."

Harry: "Gladly."

With a wicked smile as he soon leads his crew to the building where Gamma fired as Gil did the same leading his half of the crew to find Mal and stop them before they could escape the isle.

* * *

Trick, fully armed had landed inside of the building as he see's the cyborg on the ground as he look agitated towards the masked teen.

Trick: "Did you miss me?"

Gamma: "No, just thought you'd be killed from that blast."

Trick: "Yeah, I get that a lot. But that kind of shot was for stunning. I can tell."

Which he soon pulls out two of his swords and gestures the teen to get up and fight him. Gamma nods as he rushes towards him and begins throwing punches at him as the masked teen moved left to right as he side kicks him and was going to stab him. Though Gamma placed up a shield which blocks the attack as he kicks Trick off him as he soon grabs him by the shirt and throws him across a wall making him fall into another floor.

Trick: "Huh, talk about cheap house management."

Telling himself as Gamma walked through the hole as he soon picks him up and begins punching his face seeing if Trick would keep going.

Gamma: "Vitals show your not going to survive within the next minutes."

Trick: "Huh, funny. I was going tell you the same thing."

In which case delivers a hard shin kick to the cyborgs groin as he merely bruises his knee as he then groans in frustration as he heads but Gamma in the face in which he drops him to the ground.

Trick: "Do all teens in the future get metal armored groins?! I mean does anyone think about the ladies?"

Asking himself as he pulls out a couple of knives from his belt and he throws him at Gamma but he back hands the knives as Trick flips upwards and tackles him to the ground and flips off him as the cyborg didn't understand what that was suppose to do. He then notices two of his items gone as they were gun handles. He looks seeing trick had them as he hits them both on his side as they soon somehow activated on command which changed into two futuristic like pistols.

Trick: "Oh, merry Christmas for me."

Telling himself as he begins firing at Gamma which the bowler hat teen rushes for cover as the bolts Trick was firing was putting holes through the walls as well making everything explode on impact as Gamma took cover.

Trick: "Oh I'm so going to love the future!"

Gamma: "There won't be one if you don't let me capture the dark queen!"

He shouted to him as he pulls out a small like orb which he activates, he throws it towards Trick which the mask teen notices and scuffs as he places a trash can on it.

Trick: "Please, like a flashbang is going to..."

Before he could finish he learns that the orb creates a blast sending him upwards to the ceiling which sends him to another floor, he looks shocked as he lost the pistols he was using. He then notices Gamma walking to him as he now had the pistols as he aimed both of them towards him.

Gamma: "My guns."

Trick: "Yeah, I could tell."

With him pulling out a small like pumpkin as he looks at it with a look, he presses the top of it and throws it to him which becomes a strange like spider as it attacks gamma making him move back.

Trick: "Oh Miley's grandad I'm going to buy you fruit basket!"

Telling himself that as a reminder as he checks what else he had in his belt, Gamma squishes the pumpkin spider as he heads towards Trick not giving the boy a time to get another tool out as he punches him. Though that wasn't until the masked boy grabbed Gamma's arms and brings him down, the force of the pull lead Trick to use him to break through the weak structure of the floor and crash towards another floor making them go through a couple more before hitting ground level. They soon landed on the first level as they notice some pirates and Harry looking at them.

Harry: "Well, ain't this a surprise now is it?"

He asked showing them his blade as Trick looked at Harry as he was on top of Gamma keeping a firm grip on him making sure he didn't let go of the cyborg as he was surrounded by enemies.

Trick: "Hey, don't get jealous Harry. He came on me first."

Telling him a joke which Gamma sighs as he was now going to get serious with him along with these people who were standing in his mission.

* * *

Back at the same entrance where the teens arrived, Ben made sure everyone was there as David was outside making sure they where here as he notice Trick wasn't with them. He looked confused as he soon notices an adult pirate coming from behind as he punches him in the face.

Jay: "Wow, you think you can help me punch like that?"

David: "If I get permission, now where's Trick?"

He asked as they see the lightshow going on in the building as that's where he was along with handling the attacker.

Carlos: "We go and help."

Evie: "No, he wants us to get out and that's what where doing, he'll call us once he's done."

Telling him with a stern voice as this shocked the group, though Mal could tell he told Evie something as she saw her confident about Trick coming back. Though they soon began to hear yelling from the pirates as they were coming.

Ben: "But how? The dome blocks off communication from here. It be possible to call."

Miley: "Yeah, but not for my phone. I modified it so it could penetrate through the dome, Sorry I couldn't tell you."

Apologizing to the king as they soon hoped into the limo which David soon starts it up as they drive out of there along with making sure the pirates didn't catch up to them. Gil and the others soon make it as they just lost them, he gets upset as he kicks the ground upset like.

Gil: "Man, Uma isn't going to be happy."

He said sadly, that was until he notices a small like book. Apparently Mal had dropped her spell book, he smiled at it thinking this could make up for the lost of Mal and the others as Uma was now going to have the spell book to help her find a way out, along with whoever tried to blast her as well.


	11. The rematch

_**Trick Pov:**_

 _ **"So as soon my friends could be able to save me, soon comes in and begins going terminator on everyone. Well, only me since I can handle his type of style in a fight. But did you see my Evie jumping into water like a boss? Oh the things I'm going to do with her once this nightmare of a show is over. Though shockingly enough it's fun to fight someone who fights dirty like me, I hope somehow this guy won't cut off my head here. Otherwise that's going to be a problem for Evie since she might take out her anger on Gamma, but right now I think we got bigger problems than making promises up to girlfriends. Which is pirate scumbags who just caught me and my adversary in a awkward position. Got to think of how to take these guys out and make sure tin can don't go after Mal."**_

* * *

Right on the ground floor, Trick was still holding Gamma on the ground along with being cornered with Harry and his crew of pirates itching to cut him up as the masked teen sighs.

Harry: "I guess I'll be able to have my fun after all."

Trick: "Oh I can imagine the fun you get here, which is possibly pushing around little kids for money."

Which that made Harry growl as the pirates pull out their swords as they were about to leap right towards the two as Gamma looked at Trick, letting out a roar he throws Trick off him and towards the group of pirates as he lands on them. The cyborg gets up as he soon throws his hat at them, Harry luckily ducks as the hat hits some pirates in the chest making them fall to the ground hurt as the hat comes back to him.

Trick: "Damn, now that's dangerous fashion since."

Looking at the feat as he elbows a pirate by his side as he flips upwards and pulls his blades out, he goes back to back with Gamma as the two looked at the pirates surrounding them while Harry merely chuckled wickedly.

Gamma: "Temporary truce, then we get back to killing each other."

Trick: "Oh, and here I was going to win."

Gamma: "There is more going on then just Uma trying to take a wand."

Trick: "Well then, you lead."

He acknowledge as the two soon leap towards the crowd as they teamed up to take on the pirates, Trick's style was swift and fast as he took down the men hard along with style adding some fighting moves while Gamma. Was serious and didn't mess around as he used his fists along with his strength as he knocks them out one by one. A pirate comes from behind as Gamma grabs the back of his arm and slams to the ground and pulls out his gun about to shoot him, though Trick notices and hurls a knife at his hand which stabs right through his hand as Gamma drops the gun.

Trick: "I enjoy killing but no one here!"

He shouts as the pirate was going to try to do it as Gamma kicks the pirates face, the stabbed hand that Trick threw was his robotic hand. It didn't hurt as he grabs his gun and places it back into his belt, he soon gets back to fighting as Harry leaps at Trick as the two soon begin to fight each other. The two of them looking at each other in a way that this was a showdown.

Harry: "I've gotten more better with my blade when you humiliated me."

Trick: "Oh, all that for me? If I hadn't known better you try to make me blush. But I really got no time, my girlfriend came here to save me and now is heading back home. So I got to head back to her."

Which he charges towards the pirate as they soon clash blades with each other, they continue to attack each other clashing blade to blade as they didn't stop. Gamma had finished the remaining pirates as he smirks at Trick being busy with Harry. He makes his way out as the two see him leave which agitates the both of them as they look at each other in a stand still.

Harry: "Your friend there is quite fancy with his toys, Uma is going to love the when she uses them."

Trick: "Hey, I'd rather focus her attention on me than the walking tin can there!"

As he soon moves to the left and flips him to the ground along with about to punch him in the face, he does it but stops at his nose. Harry looks shocked as he looks at the teen.

Trick: "Sorry, but you got someone that fancies you. And it be rude if I busted up your friend."

Telling him which soon knocks him on the side of the head making him passed out. He stands up and notices where Gamma was heading, he soon chases after him seeing where he ran towards. He was making a run towards the bridge where he see's the limo, he kept going as Trick gets upset as he stops running and aims the grappling gun at him again. Getting into position he talks a deep breath and waits to fire, he calms his breathing and fires right directly at Gamma's metal arm as the cyborg looks at him.

Trick: "This little rodeo ain't over till one of us is singing with the fat lady!"

Yelling as he tries his best to pull him back but Gamma grabs the rope and throws him towards him as Trick flies directly towards him and grabs his throat.

Gamma: "You have no idea what your doing."

Trick: "Of course I am. I'm being an ass to you."

Which he pulls out another item in his belt which looked like a stink bug as he sprays it into Gamma's eyes. The cyborg gets back which he let's go of Trick's neck, the masked teen getting the right moment, he fires the grappling gun again as well places it on the side of Gamma while he was blind as he shoots at it.

Trick: "Plus giving you a one way trip to living here."

As the hook soon fires at a building, the force pulls gamma directly at the building sending him flying away from the bridge as he lands across the side of the isle. The teen merely sighs in relief as he looks back at the road. He soon pulls out the phone and looks up Evie's cellphone number and begins to call her. He walks to a near by alley way as he hears the phone ring, back in the car everyone was recuperating as Evie's phone rang. She answers it as she looked concern and frighten.

Evie: "Trick?"

 _"Hey E. Sorry about having you get out of there, that guy wasn't going to let up."_

Evie: "Are you done? David can drive here and pick you up."

She asked as everyone listen to her conversation between her and Trick who was on the other line.

 _"I can't, He's still here along with Uma. I know somethings up, I can't leave till I figure it out."_

Evie: "Trick please, if you stay there any longer. You'll…"

Stopping in her mid sentence as she looked frightened of what would happen if he stayed there any longer as well fight whoever he was fighting against.

 _"I know, but I can't let someone trying to destroy the people I care about. Also, if Uma said something about me and her. It was a team up, I'll always consider you my princess. I'll see you tonight at the party."_

He hands up leaving Evie a bit sadden but smiles a bit as the others looked nervous of what he had told her.

Carlos: "Is he, going to come back?"

He asked which the girl merely shakes her as they didn't know what that meant.

Evie: "He'll come, just has to take care of some things first."

Ben: "Well I'll make sure tonight everything is taken care of. And Mal, I'm sorry."

He tells the purple haired girl to his side as she held his right hand as well stayed close to him.

Dude: "Should have said that before."

The dog said as the others looked at the mutt for what he said as it was the wrong time to tell Ben that as they soon drove back Auradon believing Trick would be coming back.

* * *

Trick continued to walk to where Gamma landed at as he soon notices the crash, pulling out a sword feeling like he might be fired at. He see's him in a building as he goes through the door where he see's the cyborg getting up along with a broken grappling gun. Trick pulls out the crossbow aiming at Gamma as he loaded it with an arrow and aims it at him.

Gamma: "Heh...nice one."

Telling him as his body short circuiting as Trick nodded to him as Trick didn't move his position.

Trick: "I'm glad I could get a comment from a killer robot such as you. But I'm feeling merciful, Maybe you can explain why the hell did you try and attack Mal?"

Gama: "Well I would, but you'd never understand. She's the enemy, and you let her get away."

Telling him which he showed him a anger look showing him his sharp teeth as Trick looked amazed at his teeth curious.

Trick: "Huh, now that is some dental work, though I'm curious about those fang. Your not exactly a..."

Before he could replied he was hit hard by a mysterious object, he smashes into a cabinet as he looks at what hit him. His eyes widen as what was able to hit him was a orange like tail, it came from the side of Gamma's back side as he got up.

Gamma: "No, I was cross breed with the DNA of the most fearsome creatures of the world. The Tyrannus Rex, I don't usually bring out my dinosaur ability if I have to. But right now..."

He stands up as the human side of him begins to change, his left human arm long half of his body grows reptile like scales as well his eyes turning yellow as he lets out a snarl as well a menacing like roar.

Gamma: "You pissed me off!"

Trick: "Well damn, I think I saw this in a.."

Before replying he gets punched in the face by the now monster like Gamma with both fists making him smash through the wall along with him hitting the street. Trick tried to get up as he see's Gamma jumping right towards him as raises both of his arms in the air as he tries to ground slam him. Trick quickly dodges to the left as he then leaps away as he see's Gamma shatter the concrete ground looking shocked.

 _"Damn! This guy is like those types of bad guys in those tv shows. First they appear to be something like a average crook but then has a second form they pull out of their backsides and then everything goes down the crapper!"_

Which he moves back, Gamma now letting his beast like side out he charges at Trick showing full signs of ripping him apart. The masked teen did some acrobatic like movements away from him as he runs away from him.

Trick: "I can't take him head on with this guy trying to chomp on me. I got to find out how to wear him out, but how?"

Thinking to himself as he continued to run away from the Jurassic like Gamma as he kept running as he notices the edge of the sidewalk which was by the dome. He looks at Gamma charging at him as he smirks, he grabs something out of his belt as it was apparently a spider like gadget. He aims it towards the ground spraying it all over as he waits for Gamma to charge right at him.

 _"Come on you metal cased punk, want to try to eat me? I'm the type of meal that doesn't get eaten easily."_

Thinking to himself as he leaps to the side as he steps on the web and then crashes into the water. Doing a gesture of victory as he notice Gamma having difficulty trying to swim as merely let out roaring like plead for help as Trick just watch.

Trick: "Huh, someone that dangerous and he can't swim for jack."

Which his eyes soon started powering down as they then turn off, he slowly begins to sink as his body begins changing back into his regular look as Trick looked at him.

Trick: "Hey Gamma I get it, your all powered out. Now come on out."

Telling him as he saw some bubbles coming off him as the teen notices, he seats down looking at them not caring.

Trick: "Ok, stop being melodramatic."

Telling the sinking person as he continued to sink as the bubbles kept coming faster. The teen didn't care as he tapped his fingers ignoring it as he looks at the bubbles.

Trick: "Oh screw off hero moments!"

Telling himself as he leaps into the water knowing Gamma couldn't stay there for that long, he continued to swim deeper as he see's the now shut down cyborg. He grabs his arm as he soon swims him back to shore where he places him on the ground.

"Need some assistance?"

Asked a familiar voice as he looks up seeing none other and Dizzy as well Streak as the masked teen merely chuckles as he nodes towards the girls gesture as he gets up. The three then get the cyborg on his feet and begin to take him back to their base.

Streak: "Dang man. If he doesn't wake up we can sell his stuff and make some money."

Trick: "Oh yeah, and then you'll have the rest of your natural life to watch out for if he finds out you took his stuff."

Telling him in a humorous manner which the three continue to take him to a safe place as well make sure no one saw them as well Uma who was no where to be seen. Uma, looking at the place where Gamma crashed as she looked around, looking at the rubble she notices a interesting looking watch as she picks it up and places it on her right wrist as she smiles at the look.

Uma: "Mhm. Not a bad fit."

In which it soon starts up as she looks away, the light started glitching as she begins to scroll through it as it apparently showed different types of criminals. Looking interested she smiles as soon enough Gil comes by looking tired as he was running.

Gil: "Hey Uma. Harry is back at the restaurant along with the others, also. I found this when the others escaped."

Telling her in which Uma looks at what Gil had in his hand and it was Mal's spell book.

Gil: "I think it's her diary."

Uma: "Hey. Listen Gil, go to the restaurant and stay with them, I'm going somewhere."

Telling him as he nods heading back to the restaurant as she now had this mysterious new device along with Mal's spell book. Uma now had all the power she could ever need to get to the kingdom as well get her revenge. Though now she just needed to figure out how this mysterious watch worked as she began walking.

* * *

Back in Auradon, the others were right now settling down as Mal and the others were in in the dorms taking a breather.

Jay: "After all that nonsense, he stays there to take on this. Cyborg?"

Mal: "Yeah, as crazy as it sounds he is. And trust me that he makes my mother and Uma look like amateurs in the destroying everything department. He blew up half of Dragon hall after Trick learned what he was."

Explaining the situation as Evie was merely holding on to the phone close to her waiting if she would get a message back.

Carlos: "But seriously that does sound awesome and scary at the same time. Though, will he be coming back at the coalition? I mean from the sound of him it might be smart to cancel it."

Mal: "Ben can't, and right now I can't have him do that. Not after he risked his life after getting me. After you all came after me."

Telling them in a sad like way which Evie gave her a look which she shows Mal a smile along with the others walking to her giving the purple haired girl a hug.

Evie: "Because were a family. Even if were not related by blood, we don't let one of us run away to hide. We help."

Carlos: "No matter what happens, even if one of us is unkillable. We are a, wicked family."

Telling them as Mal merely kept close to them feeling safe in their arms along with happy knowing they had her back, no matter what.

Jay: "Well, if this all and good. I got to go and ask someone out."

Telling the gang as he heads out the door as Carlos looked down nodding the same thing as the two boys made their way outwards to go ask some certain individuals out to the party tonight as the only ones there was Mal and Evie. The two seat down as they got a text, it was from Trick as the girls look at what the text said.

 _"So apparently I won the match, but it lead to some errors as he changed into this giant monster and well. He drowned, don't worry I didn't let him. I got him tied up along with him not being able to go after Mal. Also, that I shouldn't have left you before telling you why I did it. Apparently this journey I learned that, if your going to change. It's better to do it with someone that understands it, I was glad Mal helped me as well me being able to help her. I'm going to see you tonight, that's a guarantee."_

The text soon shows a image of Trick doing bunny ears to the passed out Gamma along with Dizzy waving towards the camera as Evie chuckled as well let out some tears as Mal patted her on the back seeing how happy she was.

Evie: "That, had to be the smartest thing he's ever said to me."

Mal: "Yeah, he has changed hasn't he?"

Evie: "No, he became better. In his own way."

Making a smile as she wipes her tears and then begins to get in the mood to being ready for the dance tonight as well goes to help out Mal knowing her man was going to be there. And as the girlfriend to one of the most wildest as well crazy, she has to look her best for him. After all, he did go on a dangerous quest to learned about himself, it was the least she can do for him as she and Mal were getting ready for tonight.


	12. The purpose of a cyborg

_**Trick Pov:**_

 _ **"I guess we made it, me still being here on the isle along with having a dangerous cyborg beaten and now being held in the fright house. So far Dizzy and Streak had him bound down with tons of items along with rope and doing it in a arm like style that he couldn't get out. Plus the fact if he did, she set off some paint bombs around him which if he tried anything, he be covered like a modern art portrait. Right now I'm in chair, having a fresh cup of chocolate milk which might be a bit stale along looking right at him with my two friends looking at him being ready. I'm not running from this punk, because I'm going to get answers from him, even if I have to dismantle him and give away all of the metal parts to Yen Sid and have him sell them to repair Dragons hall. And use half of it for some very cute clothing for Evie when this is over."**_

* * *

Gamma's eyes light up showing systems along with what has happened, he had suffered some water damage along with his transformation caused him some energy. He needed to recuperate but right now couldn't move. He was bound to a chair as he looked around as he had been moved to another place, he looks around as he saw his weapons gone along with his blaster. He tries to call it but couldn't as he notices it being in the hands of someone in front of him.

"Hell of a day, hasn't it big guy?"

Asked a voice in the shadows as soon the lights turn on, the bowler hat boy soon sees Trick. He wasn't in his suit as he was unmasked, wearing a shirt as well holding Gamma's blaster in his right hand along with wearing some shorts and a short sleeve T-shirt. On his side was Dizzy and Streak ready to bomb him with paints if Gamma tried anything.

Trick: "Not the type of place you be in. Having two kids and grown orange man aiming artillery at you? Dizzy suggested throwing you into Tic Toc's water but, it be to violent."

Dizzy: "You tried to kill Mal, so I think it calls for that."

Angry towards the teen as he didn't answer as Gamma didn't reply, he looks at his gear on the side as he tried to look if everything was there.

Gamma: "A watch, there's suppose to be a watch where is it?"

Trick: "Look buddy we got nothing to lose except my patience since you spent half of the last two days trying to kill me and Mal. So were not going anywhere."

Telling him as Gamma looked upset as he groans moving his head back.

Gamma: "You idiot, you just destroyed Auradon you orange face bastard."

Trick: "Oi, language. There's a child here."

Telling him which Streak delivers a punch to his face but the impact caused Streak to yell in pain as Gamma's face hurt.

Trick: "Why did you do that? I didn't tell you to punch him?"

Streak: "Oh I'm sorry. I thought you didn't want the cybernetic killer to swear, and not care about my hand."

Telling him as he holds it as Gamma shakes his head at the idiocy of the three people in front of him.

Trick: "Plus destroyed? Listen buddy, the place has seen better days and I don't think I could do that. I don't have the right clothing to go all maleficent."

Making a remark towards Gamma's comment as Dizzy was curious about what he said to him.

Dizzy: "But what do you mean? Mal stopped Uma and everyone is back home."

Gamma: "Little girl, there's a lot more at stake than just one bad sea witch daughter. Tonight is the night when dark queen arises and takes power."

Telling her in a grim like tone which Trick crosses his legs together curious about what he was saying.

Trick: "Dark Queen, which I'm assuming is Mal because of her whole, heritage. But trust me toy man, she's got friends to help her. And trust me, they won't let her end up becoming evil."

Gamma: "Unless someone dies in the crossfire."

Answering the question as the three looked a bit scared at what he said, Dizzy looked towards Trick and back to Gamma as she thought it was a lie.

Dizzy: "What do you mean?"

Trick: "Easy dizzy, you should never talk to a killer unless you know he can bring snacks to a party."

Gamma: "Well I am, like I said I'm from the future and I can tell you what happens tonight. If you let me."

Asking them for permission as Trick thought to himself about learning his origins, this could answer a lot of questions of why he was here in the first place as he nudges his head to him where began to explain.

Gamma: "Tonight, right on the boat where the coalition is held. Mal will change into a dragon form just like her mother, to battle Uma. Where she is in her mother's form of a giant squid, the two will battle until Ben will interfere which eventually. Mal will accidentally breathes fire at Uma along with her trying to strangle the dragon, between the attacks, Ben is caught and..."

He stops as the three could tell that he doesn't make it. Trick looked angry at what he said as this sounded like a load of crap to him.

Trick: "Bull, Mal would never..."

Gamma: "She did, during which she lets out a horrified roar which seemingly unleashes a darkness inside of her. It takes hold of her until she is consumed with the darkness her mother had in her, she soon becomes the dark queen. A powerful and unmerciful woman who destroys, and burns kingdoms down. She starts off with killing everyone on the boat, as well fairy god mother. She's the only one with magic that could stop her, then goes on a killing spree across Auradon taking down heroes. Eventually till she is the only one standing, she then goes to the isle to release the villains. Those who go against her die, and the others. Serve."

Explaining the grim future as it sounded dark and scary as Dizzy was terrified at what he told them while Trick, who listen charges up the blaster aiming at his head.

Trick: "A lot of people can come up with twisted like stories. But that's damn lie, there is no way Mal will ever do that. Plus if you knew this, why didn't you warn them. Why hunt down Mal?"

Gamma: "I wasn't trying to hurt her, I was going to capture her and contain her in a prison I installed in my watch. It holds dangerous criminals along with others I've gone after."

Streak: "Wait, your a huntsman?"

Asking him which the cyborg nods to him which this made trick chuckle towards the job affiliation Gamma had.

Trick: "Wow, so you planned on capturing Mal? Then what? Keep her locked up like a pet and see if she behaves?"

Gamma: "No, I was going to take her to a prison where she be contained. Erase all of her information across the kingdom to make sure no one knew her. But now because of your interference and my watch now being somewhere here in this rat hole. It's all going down hill."

Streak: "Huh, sucks to live in your world T."

He tells trick as the teen sighs as he stands up looking at Gamma feeling confused.

Trick: "If you did come back from the future, how about warning Ben? Or better yet, go to his Ben room disguised as some intellectual deity and warn him not to be a total beast to begin with?"

Gamma: "I used the watch as a way of coming here. As well magic from Maleficent's staff, one of the things Mal does in the future is destroy all magical items that would try to destroy her. Maleficent's staff was the first, though the orb was able to survive. I used it to travel back her, but I couldn't control the energy. It allowed me to come to the moment the takeover happened, this was a close I could be to the past."

Trick: "Well, talk about your moments."

Telling him as Dizzy merely looked upset at the fact one of her friends was going to become this monster as well kill the rest of her friends.

Dizzy: "Can it be stopped?"

Gamma: "Yes, by me capturing her and erasing all of yours minds. There's no other way."

Dizzy: "That's a lie! I spent half of my life living with my mother in a salon thinking there was no way to survive on this isle other than being wicked or evil. I thought that for half of it until Evie helped me learn to find something better. She helped me learn to be imaginative, she taught me about fashion and style, as well Trick who taught me to be more than just a VK. So don't tell me that there isn't another way."

Telling him serious like not showing any signs of fear towards him as the cyborg saw the fire in her eyes, he showed a small like smile as he lowers his head.

Gamma: "Your like this in the future you know? Brave, trying to find a way. But in the end, it was futile. Nothing can change the future, not even your friend in the shorts."

Gesturing towards Trick as he then thinks about what else was to this killers journey.

Trick: "But why did you come? What's you deal in this."

He asks as Gamma closes his right eye as he shows a image of his parents, it showed a skinny like slender man with a bald head with a black thin mustache as well a cybernetic woman who was metallic as well had green eyes.

Gamma: "My parents, in the future they were part of a resistance to fight the dark queen. They spent months working on me, my father worked on getting my the t-rex DNA. While my mother, focused on my cybernetics. They kept me hidden, they kept me safe, had all the time preparing me for the journey. To make sure I was ready to take her down. Then, when they were about to finish with me, they were attacked. They managed to hide me in Maleficent's castle long enough for me to charge up. She was there, I saw her kill both of the in cold blood and destroy everything around me. So that's why I'm hunting her, that's she's going to be imprisoned."

Explaining the situation as the three remained silent from hearing the origin story as Trick looked sorry for him. He felt pity as he knew what it was like being created to be just a weapon, the difference was his parents loved him.

Trick: "I'm sorry. I really am.."

Gamma: "Don't be."

Trick: "No, I am. But what your saying, can be changed. All these time travel events can always be altered. We just need to find a way."

Gamma: "Then tell me, so far I don't have the watch and it can be either underneath the rocks you buried me in or the water you had me drowned in. And if I do get it back, how do you plan on stopping this?"

Asking him serious as the orange teen looked at himself as he didn't know what to do.

Streak: "Someone just needs to stop Uma. If someone stops her, then we can stop this hell of a future you come from. No offense."

Suggesting as the three look at the boy as Trick gave him a look, though he turns to Gamma as he looks at him.

Trick: "That's it, Uma. She's the key, we stop her before she does her whole monster fight and we saw the future right?"

Asking him which the cyborg looks at him thinking about it, there could be a chance but it was a slim option.

Gamma: "Possibly, but she'll be too powerful to take on head forward."

Trick: "Give me a chance, I know Uma. I just need time to tell her about..."

Gamma: "You got thirty seconds."

Interrupting him as Trick looked at him surprised as Dizzy looks to him.

Dizzy: "No that's not fair. You have to give him more time."

Gamma: "That's all I'm offering, because tonight is going change everything. I'm not taking any exceptions."

Trick: "Neither will I..."

He tells him as the two look at each other with a serious look as they knew if they kept fighting each other, they'd lose time.

Gamma: "That's the deal, you get thirty seconds to stop it. Otherwise Mal get's taken down, what do you say, handsome?"

Asking the teen as Trick walks back away from him and drops the teens blaster. He shows Streak his hand in a manner of handing him his blade, he glides it across the as he growls silently.

Trick: "We don't waste a second then? Do we then?"

Gamma: "No."

Which he soon cuts the ropes on him as he sets Gamma free, the cyborg stands up looking at him in the eyes showing him his right cybernetic hand. Trick shakes his hand agreeing to the deal as they were going to work together to stop this future from happening.

Streak: "I can't believe I'm wrapped up in this crap."

Telling himself as he just watched this moment in silence.

* * *

Right at the edge of the dome, Uma was using the spell book to find a way to get passed the dome. Though it was magic, so nothing happened. But she did luckily worked on the watched as it showed a gallery of villains, this got her fascinated as she looked at a familiar one.

Uma: "Huh, guy has a taste for finding people."

It looked like what appeared to be Monstro, the whale that devoured Pinocchio as he apparently had a humanoid like look which included him wearing a fisher man type clothing as well a trench coat. Getting curious she presses a small button on it as the cell icon began blinking which it soon glows. She covers her eyes as suddenly a small like figure jumps out of the watch. Soon it begins to grow as she stands back, looking shocked she soon see's the Monstro look a like grow to the size of one of Potato head bodyguards Maleficent had. He growls letting out a menacing roar as he looks at the girl with a curious look.

"Uma?"

Uma: "Are you? Monstro?"

Asking the giant as he nods, knowing her identity as she smiled at how this powerful like beast knew her.

Monstro: "You freed me, all sea creature serve the sea witch Ursula and her family, and I serve you."

Uma: "Good, because I need the muscle. But what you can do right now, is help me get pass this wall"

Pointing towards the dome, Monstro does a slow like walking to the dome as he presses his hand against it. He let's out a strong like roar as he places another hand on it, he soon opens a door like way for Uma as she soon jumps through it as he comes out as well, she chuckles seeing the watch as she smiles at it.

Uma: "Oh, with this. I can conquer Auradon without the wand."

Monstro: "Can't, watch only releases one. Never all."

Telling her as she groans at the complication as she hopes on his back, right where they are about to escape. Trick and Gamma rushed over to see the two as the masked teen gasps in shock and awe.

Trick: "Oh my god! Monstro! I knew it! Oh man I love the new look, got to tell you, it's a improvement by a long shot."

Uma: "Well I have to thank your robot friend. With his fancy watch and Mal's book, I'll be able to take over Auradon with ease."

Showing them the two items in her possession as the two boys looked upset at what she had.

Trick: "Uma, I know that it sounds tempting but don't do this. Your not the revenge type, take it from someone who's walked that path."

Uma: "Someone? Like you? You killed your father, made half the people afraid of you and now you lecture me on not to do something you've done over and over again? Well sorry, but this is my time. My path, which is with someone who can live with taking lives."

Gesturing to Monstro as the two made their towards the shore as Trick tried to shout at them to make them come back, but to no avail of it working as they were gone.

Gamma: "Their going to cause the end to come much more faster."

Trick: "Hey, we just need to get pass the dome. I'll just call.."

Before he could finish, the cyborg merely goes and pushes Trick's face on to the dome as it hurt a lot. The intensity began to burn him as Gamma used some of the energy he had a crosses his arms over him as the two soon made their way out. They soon burst there ways out to the water as the force of dome made them push towards the shore as they landed. Gamma used Trick to break the fall as they landed back, Gamma gets up and saw the teen looked fried from the waves and dome as he starts moving his bones. He gets up and looks at the cyborg.

Trick: "YOU FREAKING ASS HAT! YOU USED ME LIKE A DAMN SURFER BOARD AND KEY TO GET PASS THE DOOR?! YOU SON OF A ASS!"

Shouting towards him in a angered manner as he gets up, though his regenerative abilities came back as his bones began to heal.

Gamma: "I was able to get pass because I was design to get pass powerful domes. But in order to get you out I had to force yourself towards the dome so you could make it, as well pushing myself on to you caused the force of the dome to repel us at full force back here."

Explaining the logic between why he did that dangerous stunt as Trick merely looked confused like.

Gamma: "Your welcome you chattering gopher."

Trick: "Well maybe I can try and call Ben to warn him about the..."

He looks to see if he can call him but he notices the pieces of phone parts in the water which drifted as he groans upset like.

Trick: "I guess where walking then?"

Gamma: "We won't make it in time, we have a couple of hours left before it happens."

Trick: "Right, I guess that leaves us some time to get us some back up then. Come on, we can hang out while we get some supplies."

Telling him in a friendly like manner as the two began to walk towards the school as well stop Uma to causing a disastrous future for everyone. As well save Mal from letting her anger and magic take over and making her into the sinister dark queen.


	13. Calling on the troops

_**David Pov:**_

 _ **"So hearing all of these related news about Trick, either has me enjoying the fact he screwed me over a couple times good as well feeling a bit sad for him. Since he left to go on his journey I have been able to make decent trips taking people to their destinations, so far I've been able to drink a cup of coffee without having myself go on guard when I watch my shows. Though, I can't tell about something off, I'm dressed for the party that's happening tonight on the ship. I already have half of the people taken their, also that I just had gotten the new snacks in my car for the guests. So how come can I feel like there is a fight coming? Has Trick's lifestyle and anxiety catch on to me? Otherwise I got to examine my head as well check if I was sick with anything that Trick may have offered me. The last time he came to my house, he ruined my couch, he told me that he and Evie came by to relax as well hide a bit after he helped Evie find some fresh apples. A hour later, I came by to find my couch covered in apple cords along with a bra. I won't go into the details, but it was seriously messed up."**_

* * *

The driver was in his limo heading across to the shopping center to pick up some suits for Chad, apparently he wanted this to be freshly ironed press as well groomed by the cleaners. He kept driving as he reached his destination, he gets out of the vehicle as he heads inside of the store to pick up the suit. He waited patiently for the owner to get it as he whistled to himself, not knowing what was happening outside due to the music playing over David. There was some screaming outside as apparently Uma, along with her bodyguard sea whale Monstro was walking side by side. The girl was in a dress that was going to be for the party tonight, she was holding up her dress as she looked around.

Uma: "I don't think that I can walk to the boat. We need a ride."

Monstro: "Mhm, there."

He points at the limo as the two walk over to it, Uma looks at the slender like vehicle as she turns to her big like companion.

Uma: "Ugh, how exactly will you be able to take me? I mean you can't exactly drive..."

Before replying, the whale rips off the top of it as he seats right in the driver seat as he looks at her.

Uma: "Oh, well that works. I guess."

Telling herself as she gets into the backseat as he soon starts the car, he tried moving the pedal as David comes out.

David: "Hey! Get out of my.."

He gets interrupted by the whale picking him up, he turns at him as he shakes the driver of his stuff. The driver drops his keys as well phone and wallet which Uma catches, she chuckles as she looks at the driver.

Uma: "Thanks, when we takeover. I'll make sure to make you my driver."

Telling him as Monstro throws him at a foodcart that was full of cabbage, he takes the keys and starts the engine as the two drive off as David got up looking aggravated.

David: "I swear, trick's hands is all over this. But I got to call the king, he's in.."

Before telling himself as he notices the two strange boys walking pass a store with some snacks as it was none other than Trick. Plus a strange teen with a bowler hat as he looked at him.

Trick: "So basically, your telling me that mermaids. Have bigger shell bra's?! "

Gamma: "But their the type to eat men. Hence the name "Man-eater'."

Trick: "Ugh, I can live with..."

David: "TRICK!"

Shouted a angry driver as the two look towards David as they saw him covered in vegetables as well broken glasses. He walked over as the two looked at him with a look as the masked teen hands him a drink.

Trick: "Lemonade?"

David: "I won't ask how did you exactly bring a giant killer whale or a girl in a light blue dress, but you. Owe me a limo!"

Gamma: "Monstro, where did he go?"

He asked as activates his scanner to try and track down the wheel tires as David looks at the teen.

David: "What is he? And is he one of your friends?"

Trick: "More like frenemy who wants to help me and kill me. But why are you here?"

David: "If you can guess, picking up Chad's suit. He needed it hand printed for the occasion."

Showing him the suit as Trick nodded, he knew he wouldn't go for Evie's style. Though he wasn't wearing her hand made cape, which was a good sign.

Trick: "That's a good look, but. It needs a.."

He goes into his bag of snack bag and pulls out a strawberry shortcake and fires it on the suit as well some chocolate.

Trick: "A makeover! Because now, it looks. Fabulous!"

David: "Damn it boy, you may not be killable but your going..."

Gamma: "Found the tracks."

Telling the two as they see him following the tracks as the two follow the cyborg, they head after him hopping to find Uma before the even could happen. Trick notices the trail they were taking as Trick moved forward as Gamma looked at him.

Gamma: "What are you doing?"

Trick: "We need to get some reinforcements, I know when I'm screwed. But facing a magic using squid girl and a juggernaut mammal, your going need back up. So we need, heroes."

David: "Well Harold should be still at the training house, but I think you might need some heavy weaponry. From what I can tell, that whale looked like a boss type of guy."

Explaining what Monstro could possibly be as Trick looks at Gamma if he was right, the cyborg looks forward not showing any emotions.

Gamma: "In the near future, Monstro gets evolved to a intellectual lifeform. People believed if he evolved he could be friendly, it lead to him running a sea like underworld type crew that plagued Atlantis, he was one of the dark queen's enforcers. I took him down before coming here to take down mal."

David: "Mal? What does she have to do with this?"

Trick: "It's a long story, which will possible be forgotten if we fail. Though, just in case. What were you going to use to stop Mal?"

Asking feeling like this guy was prepared to handle Mal, he pulls out a small like bracelet that was dark gold as well had some red like symbols.

Gamma: "This, the bracelet will keep her magic in check. No magic could free her once It's locked onto her wrist."

Trick: "Ah, so I see your not going to give me a chance eh?"

Asking him while nudging his arm in a teasing manner as he smiles to him. Gamma didn't reply as they kept walking to the heroes in training home.

David: "Like I said, more weaponry could be used. I got some back at my house for you to use."

Trick: "Yeah, no offence but I don't think swords will be able to aid us."

Telling him as David shake his head at how small his mind is as the three took a small detour to David's home, they head inside as well head to the arsenal room where Trick learned about his swords. Though he goes pass one of the maces as it showed a rectal scanners as he places is eye there, it scans as Trick and Gamma got curious, soon a wall opens up showing another room. It showed some of the dangerous weapons that were locked up as Trick walks over and notices a green like whip. Noticing it he walks over as it latched onto his hand, it soon shapes into a long like blade as he smiles at it.

Gamma: "You, I remember you. I read records about you, the weapons keeper. He who fought in wars and obtained blades and weapons that no one could hold, only to be kept hidden."

Recognizing David in the future as well from his days before becoming a driver as Trick looks at the driver.

Trick: "Well this is coming out from no where, and when exactly were you about to tell me this?"

David: "Ugh, never. Because that's my life and personal secret, which is now out in open because of future boy here."

Pointing towards Gamma as he looks at some of the weaponry, he places some gems on the wall into the blaster as it charges it up. He smirks as he looked ready while Trick kept messing around with the green slime like blade.

Trick: "If you are a weapons keeper, what's this?"

David: "The soul robber, it's a green like weapon used by Jack to fight against Oogie. It can change into different types of weaponry along with can stick to any substance."

Trick: "Oh, kinky."

Telling him as the three got ready for whatever was happening as the three went upwards to where another limo he had placed just for the occasion as the three get in and drive over to Harold. Right at the building was Harold getting his tie suited along with heading towards Ruby's room where he rubbed his arm nervous like, for a while he has had a crush on Ruby since she first joined the heroes in training program. Even if she had long majestic hair, she was also great in protecting others and being kind. He breathes in and had the same flower that was from her mothers story, he waits as he knocks on the door.

Harold: "Um, Ruby? I just wanted to say something. If it be possible, could we um. Dance together? I know that I'm not exactly the most agile of dancers but..."

Before he could finish he see's the door opens as he saw her with the same hairstyle she had on to braid all of her together along with a light pink dress with some make up across her eyes. He thought she looked beautiful as Ruby notices the flower.

Ruby: "Oh thanks Harold!"

Noticing the flower then what he just told her as she takes it, she places it on her chest as she smiles as well hugs Harold.

Ruby: "Also yes, I'd love to dance with you."

Holding his hand as the two decide to head down, they notice while heading downstairs Miley looking at her Holiday girl mask as she was in her coalition dress. The two friends walk over and seat by her side.

Miley: "Oh, sorry guys. I'm kind of, not in the mood."

Ruby: "Let me guess, your getting attach to the mask?"

Looking at her which the light blue skin girl looked upset at herself and nods.

Miley: "When I first saw Trick doing this. I thought it was dangerous, especially for someone with his condition. But when I put it on along fighting those pirates on the isle, it felt. Good, I don't know why buy. I felt like more, helpful than just being on the sidelines."

Harold: "Well, my dad says most people who save lives. Have a rush of powerful like feeling that makes them feel brave, maybe that's why you feel like this. You can talk to fairy god mother after the..."

Right before suggesting a helpful advice, the doorbell rings. The demigod got curious as he walks up to check it out as he opens the door showing David in a combat like tuxedo as he sighs, seeing this he knew there was something wrong.

David: "You can guess things are happening."

Harold: "So I've heard, Trick is back on the isle dealing with it?"

Before he could ask more the masked teen appeared behind David waving towards him as he smiled in a manner of not being gone that long.

Harold: "Nice suit, what happened?"

He asked as the three went in as Trick rushed upstairs to their rooms as the heroes looked confused, soon they saw Gamma walk in as Ruby went in front of Miley if he tried anything as she pulled out a frying pan by her side.

David: "Easy, he's not the enemy. I think, but we need your help. All of you."

Ruby: "What's happening?"

Gamma: "Two individuals are going to attack at the coalition as well let lose one of the most dangerous villains ever that the kingdom has faced."

Telling him in a manner as Miley notice's his blaster, it was the same type of glow that was shot at towards Mal as she looked upset.

Miley: "Your the one that shot Mal back at the isle."

In a angered manner which everyone looked at the cyborg ready to fight him before they heard a dropping like sound. The group saw a box full of heroes clothing which was their uniforms, Trick leaps down on top of the case looking at them as well getting off the box.

Trick: "He's part of the crew, at least until he tries to kill me again. But all you need to know, is Uma's got a fully sized whale guard who is possibly going to hammer the boat as well let Uma take the wand. So we need some hero help."

Miley: "We can't. The right thing to do is call Beast and..."

Trick: "And have him throw a roar. Trust me masked princess, were the only ones who can stop them. Don't tell me why but, in these moments when some derange villain has a unstoppable ability that can takeover the kingdom. You can't call on the forces that deal with problems everyday, you call in the misfits. The type that doesn't fit in. The type that knows what to do, plus. I get it, you may all, not like how I do things.."

Telling the three which they nod towards his comment as most of Trick's answers was hurting people.

Trick: "But it's the way things are done, being all goody never is the right answer. But it helps in more ways in one, so I suggest. We go to that boat party, get our groove on and start getting our funk on. And show the kingdom, what kind of people we are. Not heroes, not crazy psychopaths. But people, who give a damn about others.."

Telling them in a shocking manner of making sense which stunned almost everyone as Harold looks surprised by those confident words.

Harold: "I guess that trip did knock some sense into you."

Trick: "Hell naw dude, I just want this to be over so I can stop acting like this. I had to go through all types of crap to get back to my fair Evie, so I got to sound like a boyscout. Now while you suit up, I'm going to drain the lizard."

Walking towards the bathroom as the three merely chuckle at how he changed his personality noticing he wasn't going to stay like that.

Miley: "And he's back."

Which the three soon get their gear on as Gamma merely looks at the clock, they were almost about to miss there chance as he felt it all coming together. Mal becoming the dark queen, Uma causing the end, if these people could not stop this. Then he would be the one to end it, either by capturing Mal. Or something worse, an last solution if it ever would come to.

* * *

Right at Auradon prep was Ben getting ready, he had his suit on along with his hair fully combed to it being the right type of kingly look. He looks at the mirror along with a ring, he was going to give it to her as a way to fully apologize to her.

"Nice ring handsome. Though, I hope it fits."

A unknown voice said as he turns seeing Uma looking at him, she did a small like smile to him as he looked shocked of how she could be here.

Uma: "Sorry, but I thought I could see you before you got to the boat."

Ben: "How, your suppose to be back on the isle."

Uma: "Well, I had help. Also, it be nice if you could. Take me to the dance instead of Mal?"

Asking in a nervous kind voice which he gets serious as well looking at her.

Ben: "After you threaten my friends? Try to hurt them in exchange for the wand? Not a chance."

Telling her as he was about to make his way out but before he could, his entrance was blocked off by Monstro as the whale gave him a look.

Uma: "Sorry about this handsome, but tonight is my time."

Which the whale grabs both of his arms and holds Ben which Uma pulls out Mal's book and recites a spell towards him.

Uma: "With these words that I shall tell, you will dance with me tonight in the sea. Forever with me that is sealed with a kiss..."

Walking towards him as the words hypnotized him as the two teens looked at each other as she whispers the last words.

Uma: "That can only be broken, with another's true kiss."

Which Uma gives him a kiss sealing the spell as he was now under her control. Monstro lets go as the boy merely smiled at her as the two held hands, Monstro leads them out of the school doors as Uma leads Ben into the limo.

Uma: "While I get the wand, you think you can stop some uninvited company?"

Monstro: "Of course, drove by the lake, called some friends to come."

Which he lets out a roar which was a signal, coming from the shadows was a small group of fish like goons that stood by Monstro's side. Uma smirked as she stepped inside of the limo as well Monstro as the two drove towards the boat. The fisher men gang went to the shadows to follow them as well not get spotted by anyone as they were the secret force to make sure Uma got what she wanted, unlimited power.

* * *

Right at the boat was Evie looking at people docking onto the boat as she was in her dress, she saw most of the people getting on as she soon notices Mal. She smiled at how beautiful she looked in her gown as the two hug each other.

Evie: "You look great."

Mal: "Though, I still feel a bit shaken up by what has happened."

Evie: "I know, but I know things will be good."

Telling her as she looked worried herself as Mal could tell Evie was hopping Trick would come back.

Mal: "Well, we just have to show our good sides. And wait for our boys to come through."

Telling her with a small ounce of confidence as the two get on board and soon wait for Ben as he was the last one to come aboard, not knowing the danger that was coming to them as well the rest of the people that would experience the horror of what would happen this very night.


	14. A idiot's noble act

**_Trick Pov:_**

 ** _"It was comung down to this moment, me along with a group of unique people I have just met that are friends slash people who might not like me. Aganist a Ex friend plus a futuristic whale who might be able to break me into many pieces. All of this for Evie to change, if it was for me I think this would have been avoided, but most of all Mal. I should have talked to her more about this,_** ** _I was focused on myself and acted like an ass. If, there was ever a chance to make up the mistakes I did, I'll do them all tonight. It's strange that I'm able to make sense in my thoughts are sane but I act like a lunatic, strange."_**

* * *

David was driving the limo towards the docks as inside the teens get ready.

Trick: "So I have a plan, we first have a dramatic entrance and we go to our seperate missions. Which, I have..."

He hands each of the teens a piece of drawing which showed a sketch of them which looked poorly drawn as they looked at them.

Harold: "So, basically these are roles. And you have me, 'take on tuna.'?"

Trick: "Well I would want to say giant deep blue bruiser. Though seeing how he's dress it looks, sounded much better."

Ruby: "How come my says 'Just act like a blonde and cheer' as well shows me with pom-poms?"

Showing a image of her with two pom-poms while cheering for Harold as Trick looks away.

Trick: "Well because I think your the exciting part of the team, plus you have a good singing voice? Maybe you can hypnotize Monstro's goons once were there."

Miley: "Wait, how do you know she'll have back up?"

Which Gamma merely opens a small pad showing that Monstro had a unique ability to call local fish to his side to aid him, as well evolve them into goon like men that merely serve him.

Trick: "Now David, the job I got for you is simple..."

David: "If you want me to put on music while you guys run towards the fight, I'm going to park the car and run you over. Because I am not some DJ for you."

Which made the masked teen look sad as he had an paper that was for him to do that, the group listen to the music which was joyful which Gamma found irritating.

Gamma: "If you could turn that off I'd appreciate it, I need to concentrate."

Explaining as David was going to shut it off until Trick slaps his hands from it.

Trick: "You will do no such thing, because you. My cybernetic killing brother has not enjoyed life, merely survived by being a cold heartless refrigerator as well listen to the bone crunching of people. You need some music in your life."

Gamma: "What in the.."

Trick: "You should understand in these moments you have to enjoy the small moments in life, that's why for the next couple of minutes you must listen to what the past had before the future became a toilet. With turds of evil running around causing all kinds of trouble."

Doing a gesture with his hand as the teens looked confused by the statement he made as Gamma groans.

Gamma: "How is it that no one ripped that mouth of yours?"

Miley: "Well it hasn't happen yet, though I'm worried that it might. It won't be pretty when it does."

Trick: "Well speaking of pretty, Goo attack!"

Throwing the Soul Robber to Miley as she freaks out scared like as it attaches to her right hand as she looked scared. It sticks on her arm as it settles on her arm as she looked interested like.

Harold: "What the heck Trick?!"

Trick: "Well I wanted to give it to her just in case the crap hits the fan, plus she might need it for when she might knock the living hell out of Monstro. Sorry big guy, but I feel like you might get knocked out in the first round."

Explaining as Miley looks at the green like substance as she smiled at it as it felt good as well right.

Trick: "So G-man, what else do you do in the future? You just hunt criminals? That must be the life. I bet in the future we meet up and become best friends."

Gamma: "No, because in the future only evil reigns because your purple haired girl tears the future and new one. Also the fact I learned you went out with Mal before, how did that break?"

Trick: "Because we were both different types of villains, she's the wicked type and I'm the more unpredictable type. But I'll tell you one thing, Mal isn't going to become your dark queen. She's going to be one of the best queens in this place because of this guy right here."

Gamma: "If your talking about your horrid body which looks like a ruined scarecrow that try to get a summer body and ends getting ripped to shreds by the people. Then were literally screwed."

Telling him showing no signs of this being successful as the mode felt a bit sad as well not so good.

Trick: "Well, I think by tonight some of us will be getting that. But in the successful way, ain't I right Harold?"

Asking Harold as the demi-god looked embarrassed plus Ruby as the two looked at each other and away thinking that it was inappropriate as David groans.

David: "We are all going to die. Though T, what will your plan be?"

Trick: "Stop anything happening on the boat. So let's just get ready then, will we?"

He asks as they soon arrived at where the boat had taken off, they saw Monstro along with some of his fish men as the limo driver parked from a distance so the limo didn't get destroyed. The group got out as they all got together in a row looking at the fish gang getting ready, Trick looks at David as he sighs.

Trick: "So, your going to not put on music for us?"

David: "No, you guys will be fighting. So your going need the help, plus. I'm not just a driver."

Trick: "I'm just saying because, we need a epic entrance and. You were like my bromance bro to help out, though luckily I got a Walkman by my side to help out."

Explaining to him which the teens looked at him seeing the old device he was using as Trick looks back at them.

Trick: "I'm staying classic, plus the fact it's going to be awesome. Trust me."

Miley: "You could ask for one, they aren't that.."

Trick: "To late, let's go make a difference!"

Shouting towards the gang as the six soon began their run towards the docks as they notice the boat already heading off. Monstro was standing by as a bodyguard from anyone getting to the water as well his men, apparently Uma had them set up their just for them.

Trick: "Great, their out in the water."

Ruby: "Maybe we can call them."

Asking as Gamma scans ahead looking at the inside of the boat with a X-ray vision in his sensor noticing Uma by Ben, the king had a strange like aura around him which showed a strange like aura.

Gamma: "She's got Ben under a spell. She's going to use him to turn Mal into a monster."

Trick: "Knock it off Terminator! We still got enough time to stop so I don't want to hear a..."

Before getting the last word the cyborg teen grips his lips and would ripped them off before the whale like villain let out a angered roar.

Monstro: "I will eat you all, starting with the man in black."

Pointing towards David as the teens looked at the adult as he gives a look.

David: "What? Why me?"

Harold: "Don't know, but we need to take him down."

Telling him as the group got ready as Monstro was walking towards them cracking his knuckles, Gamma pulls out his blaster setting it up as the whale was walking closer to them.

Ruby: "Is that toy ready yet?"

Gamma: "Not yet..."

Asking as he soon aims it at Monstro blasting him in mid air making him crash to a near by house, the fish men look as well at the six individuals.

Trick: "That so needs to be sold to everyone."

David: "Well that's not going to happen since that oaf crashed into the communication house, we won't be able to contact the boat."

Telling them as he takes out a small sword as the fish men apparently had swords on them as well, Ruby gets her frying pan out as well Miley who seemingly made the green like slime become a whip as it gets ready.

Miley: "Spooky."

Telling them as Trick gets out his two katanas out while finding a song for them to play, he sets the song and spins his blades around as the six looked ready for battle.

Trick: "It's time we have a good time."

Which he along with everyone charges at the fish gang taking them all of them plus not showing no hesitation as well in their different way. David used his small blade taking down each of the me one by one, Miley pulled out her staff as the green slime combined with the weapon. She spins it as it elongates as well does a spin taking out a small group, doing a leap she slams it which the slime became a spiked ball and slams the ground hard making the fish men drop to the floor. Ruby was by Harold's side knocking out some of the goons with her frying pan while Harold was doing some punches at them working together.

Ruby: "Was this the dance you wanted to do with me?"

Harold: "Well not exactly, because the type I was thinking was that of us on the boat. Not us being in the middle of a fight with some fisher men gang as well being wrapped up in some situation which could lead to the end of the kingdom."

Telling her in full explanation as he ducks from a upcoming attack as Ruby rolled kick the fish man as well Harold upper cutting one that was coming towards her.

Ruby: "Well I'm liking it, I'm starting to see why Trick enjoys doing this."

Harold: "Really?"

Ruby: "No, but I want this to be over so I can enjoy the rest of the night."

Trick: "Hey!"

Saying that as if it was offensive as people should enjoy these moments, though right now he was stabbed in the back. The teen groans as he elbows him in the head as he removes the sword, he looks seeing Monstro getting up and growling at them as he removes his coat.

Trick: "Ugh, big guy. Big guy!"

Saying frighten like as Gamma saw the whale getting up, he was preparing the blaster again as the whale grabs it and crushes it in his right hand.

Monstro: "Little tick."

As he tail whips him to the side, he goes over to Miley seeing her as the weakest which the mask girl notices. Having no way to avoid him she looks at Harold thinking of a plan.

Miley: "Sorry about this Harold."

Harold: "What do you mean?"

He asked as the girl slings the soul robber towards Harold's hand she grips it with both of her hands and hurls him like a wrecking ball as the demigod see's Monstro, nodding to her on this team attack he brings his feet out and collides into Monstro hitting him to the dirt.

Harold: "Ok, now I see what you.."

He get's interrupted as Monstro grabs his face and slams the boy to the dirt, he then punches him repeatedly as Ruby begins to sing a small song to her frying pan. It glows yellow like as she hurls at him and hits the right side of Monstro making him get off of Harold. Trick seeing the fight leading no where he see's the boat going farther, he looks at Gamma as he walks over to the cyborg to see if he was alright.

Trick: "Think you can get up?"

Gamma: "Yeah, you got twenty seconds left."

Telling him as Trick helps him up as the teen notices it, so in that second he pulls out a small like blue and white bug that he places on his chest which sent a electrical pulse as the bowler hat boy drops on his knee's unable to move.

Trick: "Yeah, so I can't have you going killer on a boat full of people and royalty."

Gamma: "You freaking idiot, you can't stop what's going to happen."

Trick: "Yeah, but idiot's got nothing to lose. Plus, I think you might have given me a way to avoid this."

Which he pulls out the bracelet Gamma showed him as he smiles heading over to edge of the water trying to think of a quick way to head towards the boat. He see's David and Harold finishing off the remaining fish men as he head towards them.

Trick: "Guys, look. Gamma is now going to try and get on the boat to stop Mal, and he's going to do stuff that will make us forget her. So D-man, I need you to keep him here. Harold."

He stops looking at him as the masked teen stopped for a moment and gives him a hug.

Harold: "Ugh, I don't think this is the right time for a hug."

Trick: "Throw me now."

Telling him as the two see Gamma getting up looking at the three with a angered look as David looked a bit nervous.

David: "You serious? I got to deal with the robot?"

Trick: "I'll find a way to repay you. And as for you Demigod! Throw me before I start singing songs that will annoy you to brink where you will lose your mind you weak, sorry.."

Before he could finish the boy spins trick around like a pebble and hurls him towards the water with full force making him skip across the water like a rock as the two see him head towards the boat.

Harold: "That, felt a bit good."

David: "No kidding, how are the girls with Monstro?"

The driver asked as the two see Miley wrapping up the whale making him fall by Ruby which she hits him again with the frying pan hard as he falls back to the ground.

Harold: "Bit good, I'll help you with.."

Before finishing a blast was shot towards him making the teen hit a near by light poll, the adult looks seeing Gamma holding a small pistol as David groans. He drops his blade and pulls out two brass knuckles getting ready.

David: "Kid, you better stop whatever hell that's going happen on that boat."

Telling himself as he rushes towards the cyborg to give Trick enough time to stop the incident which would doom the kingdom along with everyone else in the country.

* * *

Right on the boat with half of the kingdom, they were witnessing a shocking turn of events. Right now Ben who was standing by Uma's side as well looking at the shocked Mal who apparently was just notified that Ben had 'fallen' for Uma. Mal stood there confused and not understanding how it happen as she could feel her heart break with that news, Evie along with the others looked at the pair thinking that this wasn't true that it had to be some kind of ruse.

Mal: "Ben..."

She said in a sad like tone seeing this not possible as she looked sadden.

Ben: "Mal, you were right. We weren't, meant to be together. That's why, you never told me that you loved me."

He tells her as which Mal looked like she was going to cry, Uma lead Ben to the dancefloor as the two were about to dance. Everyone watched the strange couple as it was literally bizarre and not possible.

Carlos: "Well, I can't say I'm too thrill I risked my life for him."

"My exact thoughts my white haired amigo!"

Shouted a mysterious voice which the whole boat looked seeing non other than trick, with his suit a bit torn from the thrown and water tearing it up a bit as well breathing in and out seeing how he apparently swam a bit to get here. Uma, bite her lip thinking it was possible as she gripped Ben's hand making sure nothing would ruin his plan.

Ben: "Trick? What happened to you?"

Trick: "What happen to me? No, no, no. What happen to you?! You just gave up the most wickedest girl here in this entire marble for the second evilest girl?!"

He asked as he walks over to the concession stand looking at food as he looked hungry but was still angry at the two.

Trick: "And they say I'm nuts, because apparently. I wasted a whole week, I mean a whole freaking week trying to figure out how to change myself. Because people, I'll explain it to you in a way. I think it might be easy to do it..."

He walks over to a near by band that had instruments which he grabs a microphone and taps on it.

Trick: "With a song.."

He waves his finger making the musicians begin to play as the musician by the piano began to play. Everyone looked confused while Evie, who watched knew he had a lot of share with the people.

Trick: _"You, Idiot!"_

Pointing towards Ben which made the people gasp in shock not seeing that coming.

Trick: _"You idiot, you twerp! I can't believe this news! You idiot, this is something strange. You idiot! That's your new name because the Ben I knew who wouldn't dump the mighty Mal for a sea girl from Isle, you idiot!"_

He sang with a majestic voice moving around the two as the king looked offended as he snapped his fingers for guards to stop him. The men try to catch him but Trick moved gracefully away from them.

Trick: _"You must, believe. This is girl is not for you, I know. Because I went on a trip, to see. How I could become a better, fantastic, much amazing boyfriend to my fair and most amazing girl in the world, Evie."_

He sang towards her as Uma looked a bit agitated by the fact he was ruining everything with this ridiculous song.

Trick: _"I can explain,with facts, the lengths I have went through. Because, these feats I have quite have done. Could be said, that these mighty things that have done would be stopped my the sane but for me I'm truly a insane who could do these for girl because, I'm a idiot!"_

Telling them which he does a back flip from a guard as well running around the boat as they watched the masked teen.

Trick: _"I had to get blown up to see what I had to do, stomped by a heard beasts to find out where to go, roll down from a mountain to clear a messed up head. And even get a makeover from a man who shows his brains!"_

Grabbing some jelly and slams it on a guard showing a brain like reference to the people.

Trick: _"But then, I had to go back home, to, my roots. With Mal, because we are the same. Siblings, who find out that our home is truly a haven for the place for our answers can be solved. But then I learned that this wasn't the place, I was born. So the girl by the side had to knock some sense in me."_

Pointing to Mal as she merely chuckled a bit as he gave her some spotlight as Ben was shaking his head slightly a bit.

Trick: _"After that, I knew. I could never change, but then. Before I couldn't repent, a man, rather shiny one tried to blast from here and there because of tragic events. So now, I'm going to stop because Uma just wants someone to be my her side!"_

Singing a high pitch voice as he takes a breather, though that moment he gets tackled by some guards. The crowd gasps thinking he was stopped but the masked teen leaped up showing his strength.

Trick: _"But now, I see, our misdeeds have come back. To stab us in the back, as well take everything we have worked to be just happy. But I know, that we can't be what everyone want's to be, for all us to change. We just need stay who are, a bunch of misunderstood rotten kids to the core!"_

Point towards the isle of where he as well the others came from not ashamed of where he was raised as the others nodded to.

Trick: _"Now Ben! You idiot! You have to see the truth, you fool. Because if you don't, I swear. I'm coming over there, knock you out, throw in water, scrub that mojo out of head. To make you see the truth, that Mal truly loves, wants you and do anything for you. So help me god if don't understand..."_

He walks over to Ben singing each word towards him as this made him look shocked as Trick looks at him and points into the air.

Trick: _"I'm going to knock. You. Upside. Of your...HEAD!"_

Holding the pitch for a moment as everyone was shocked at how long he kept the tone which made a near by glass shatter as Trick's left hand opened into a palm as he looks at Ben.

Trick: _"You, Idiot!"_

Delivering a hard wake up call slap making half of the crowd look at him with a shocked reaction, the guards were going to rush in and put him down for that assault. Just before they could Ben raises his right hand making them stop. He shakes his head getting some sense back into him, he looks at Mal as he walks over to Mal looking at her in a way he never did to her.

Ben: "Is that true? Do you, actually love me?"

Mal: "Yes, I do. When you helped me, as well went to the isle to bring me back here. The moment that happened, I fell for you."

With a honest expression as the two looked nervous to the fact they broke the silence with a hug as Trick dropped the mic. It caused the crowd to clap for them which Uma thought this was going all down hill, seeing fairy god mother as well the wand in her hand does a mad lunge towards her as she backs away. This cause the guards to go towards her as she runs to the railings of the ship as everyone looked at the frighten sea girl.

Trick: "Uma listen, it's over. It's not to late to end this. You still have a chance."

Uma: "Of what? To go back to the isle? To be known as nothing more than a mistake to everyone? Never. I'll make sure you, Mal and the whole world pay for what you have done to me."

Trick: "I know, you have every right to hate me. But don't let your anger do something you'll regret. I've done it, and I'm this. You don't have to do this."

Pleading to her for a chance to escape this fate, Uma looking at her chances as well no way to escape, she see's her necklace glowing. The blue haired girl smirks with a evil glare as she leaps into the water. The crowd panics thinking she didn't make it, though it soonly gets forgotten as the boat begins to rock back and forth, seeing a emerging whirlpool rise up, the people get back as they see now a giant sized Uma with tentacles emerging like a titan.

Uma: "My anger, has given me strength. And now, it will help make you, along this world remember my name!"

Shouting towards them waving her tentacles towards the crowd making them scream in fear, Mal seeing Uma not being able to be talked out of this attack. She walks to the front of the ship where she begins to feel this strange sensation through her, her eyes glow more green as Ben looks at her.

Ben: "Mal?"

Looking at her seeing the girl soon shake, a purple like smoke magic consumes her as the people move away seeing a dark figure emerge. It was a fully scaled purple dragon which shot up into the air and roaring towards Uma. The two titans looked at each other as they soon began to attack each other, right at the boat the people watch them battle seeing them showing no signs of stopping. Ben looking at this, he lets out a beast like roar, during that moment Trick's eyes open feeling like this was the moment that was about to change everything. Ben dying, Mal becoming the dark queen, it was all going to happen here and now. He turns to Evie as he holds her hand looking at her.

Trick: "Sorry I didn't have time to dress for the occasion."

Telling her as he places Gamma's bracelet on as he soon see's Ben about to jump off the boat.

Trick: "But getting involved with these types of jobs."

He rushes by Ben as he elbows the king to the side rushing towards the two to stop this fight.

Trick: "Is what I was created for!"

Shouting which he then felt something unexpected, time had stopped around him. He felt his movement slowed down as well see's Uma about to attack Mal with her tentacles as the dragon was about to breath fire. Seeing this he soon raised his feet to the railing and boosted him upwards in midair between them so he could block the attack, with his body. He has a small chance as he see's Evie looking scared as he smiled at her, he closes his eyes as he soon felt the hard attacks of the tentacles break his bones making him spin as well Mal's fire hitting him in the air as he was now on fire.

Evie: "No!"

She cried out as everyone saw Trick's body soon crash right into the water, there was silence in the air as they witness something terrifying as well something noble. Trick, gave his life for Ben and the two girls from killing each other, an unexpected sacrifice.


	15. The reunion

_**Trick Pov:**_

 _ **"I guess I had this coming for a while now, though with this going to happen. I thought I be me on my feet fighting some madman or something else that was more evil than Maleficent. I also have to say that feeling pain really sucks, it happened so fast for me. Feeling the tentacles break most of my bones and body parts and Mal. Who I have to give props for becoming a fire breathing dragon had a sick fire breathing attack, sucks that the only one she gets to use it one was me. Well, at least I was able to have an audience watch me do this kind of sacrifice. I have to feel sorry for Uma, she wasn't thinking about what she did, it was out of anger she went all kaiju on everyone. Man, it has been a day hasn't it?"**_

* * *

Right now back on show, everyone had came back to shores where they saw the fight happened. Most of the area was destroyed along with Monstro and the fish men beaten. David and Gamma were both beaten up badly as they notice the sad crowd along with Trick now injured and burned on the shore looking all kinds of hurt. Trick opened his eyes seeing nothing more than the dark sky as he blinked a bit. The current must have taken him back to shore as he then began to hear voices around him, he looks to the right where he see's Evie and the others run to him in a frighten like state, she helps him up as well places his head on her legs keeping him close as the others looked worried about the condition.

Trick: "Uma, where she go?"

Evie: "She ran away, when you did that she was terrified with what she did. Right when you, did that. She threw the ring back towards me and escaped."

Telling him with tears as she held him tight not caring about how burnt he was as Ben was going to call for some medical help, the teen looks at him as grabs his pants.

Trick: "Hey, roaring guy. Ain't going to be time to save me, look."

He raises his arm barely which hold the bracelet, it glowed red as it apparently made him unable to heal from the wounds as well unable to make him strong again.

Ben: "That doesn't mean I should give up on you, you saved my life."

Trick: "Hey, we kings got to stick together. As well, keep our queens safe. Even from ourselves."

Looking at Evie as the blue haired girl looked scared with how he was, soon then Fairy God Mother walked over with the wand so she could use it to heal his injuries. She tried her best waving it back to right as it did nothing.

"It won't work.."

Said a voice as the people look seeing Gamma, who limped over to them as he looks at the now injured Trick on the ground.

Gamma: "No magic, from this era can help him. The bracelet was enchanted with magic from my time, but it's gone. Nothing can help him now."

Evie: "No, there's got to be a way. There's.."

Before she would go off Trick grabs her hand, she looked shocked as she looks at him. Raising his left hand, he barely grabs his mask and pulls it off showing his orange face to her and everyone. Soon Harold and the others rushed over to see their fallen friend on the ground slowly getting weaker by the minute.

Trick: "It's ok Evie, it is. Because, out of all of this. I realized I did change, I became a better man. I put aside my own goals, to help others. As well do it for free, funny right?"

He asked chuckling a bit as he looked at everyone as he breathed in deep trying to ease himself.

Trick: "If, this is how I'll go out. I'm going to tell, what I have to say to everyone."

Jane: "Please, you don't.."

Jay: "Let him. These are his moments."

He spoke to her in a serious manner as this was something a man would want to do, give his final thoughts to the people he loves.

Trick: "Mal, you were one of the best girl's I have gotten to know. Even if we hanged out with each other, I felt like. You were a sister to me, someone that would tell me what was right and wrong. And would sometimes, knock sense into me. I should be lucky to have someone like you."

Which he looks to her as Mal merely shed some tears towards him as he described her like if he was a family member.

Trick: "Jay, you muscled bound thief. I see your with Lonnie, I guess the ladies man. Is now a single ladies man, eh?"

Jay: "Yeah, I guess your right."

Trick: "Good, because your girl. Is a bit of a badass, I hope you can get him something stylish to wear dragon girl."

Telling Lonnie as she gripped Jay's hand nodding to his request as if it was his final promise, Trick soon looks at Carlos who was by Jane as he lets out a weak laugh.

Trick: "Wow, you finally hooked up. I guess somebody was listening to me up there, my boy's now. A man, with a cute girl."

Carlos: "Trick, there's no need to act proud."

Trick: "No, I have to. Because, your finally becoming much more braver each day. And now, you get to show it to someone like Jane."

Telling him which the two looked at him with a smile as they began to shed tears, Trick turns his head towards the others who fought side by side with him.

Trick: "Harold, I never. Got to admit you were the best friend I ever had, even if we fought each other. I'm glad, we met together."

Harold: "In a strange way, I'm glad to."

Looking sad at him while Ruby was going to use her hair but Gamma stopped her seeing how it wouldn't help, Trick gives her a smile as it was her turn.

Trick: "Ruby, your really are Rapunzel and Fly's daughter. No girl, would beat up a whole lot of people. And still look pretty, but. You got to have someone to tell you how much pretty you are, so. I want you to kiss the boy that has a huge crush on you."

He nudges his head towards Harold as Ruby looks shocked at his request seeing how that was something he'd never ask for.

Trick: "I get it, not exactly the type of atmosphere for you two to become official. But, it's always a good time to show how much you should be together."

Telling them while coughing a bit as the two heroes looked at each other, they merely held hands to show they would be together as they couldn't kiss.

Trick: "Weak. now Miley, I suppose you were right. That I should have stopped this a while back, but. It's good, to feel free, and to do something quite scary."

Miley: "But, it lets you become something more, something. Brave."

Telling him as she soon cries a bit which she removes her mask seeing her friend hurt, he soon looks to David as he chuckles a bit.

Trick: "Hey, glad your still standing. I guess your more tougher than I thought."

David: "You idiot, I told you I wasn't just a driver."

Bending down and rubs his arm in a way of showing him comfort, then next was Gamma which the cyborg stood their quiet. Not saying a word which Trick looks at him with a smile.

Trick: "I think, doing this saved everyone. Well, almost everyone. It was good, to have someone that was like me. A brother, who was unique, in everyway. Make sure, to protect this place. Even if, they seem a bit odd. Their pretty fun to be with."

Which the cyborg didn't say a word as then the orange skin boy turns to Evie, which he soon then begins to cry.

Evie: "Please Trick, don't say anything. Please..."

Trick: "I don't think I can, because these actions. Speak enough words, for much. I have gone, to stay with you."

As the couple soon cried to themselves as the people watched them, Trick soon closes his eyes as well gritted his teeth feeling messed up as well angry at the same time.

Trick: "I know, that with each mistake that I have done. As lead me to cause things to break and others to either run from me and hate me. But the one mistake I don't regret..."

He looks up at the sky with a face of confidence as well showing no fear.

Trick: "Is protecting the people I love! As well the girl, I died for!"

Which shocks everyone feeling a strong like presence from him making his statement as they stayed quiet, Evie however merely cried as that last shout made him give out his last breath. His eyes slowly close as well he gives a peaceful like smile making himself look like to be sleeping, half of the people with sadden as well cried for the now passed away teen who was lying with the girl he loved as this was a dark day for Auradon. A day which no one will forget, a day where a fool, died for his kingdom.

* * *

 _Right now, Trick rose up looking at himself as he wasn't in his gear. He was in nothing more than in a short sleeve t-shirt and some pants as he looked around, he was in a bright room as he looks forward seeing a door. He felt nervous as he walks forward the door and opens it, he soon notices the inside being covered in concrete as well had decorations around it, he notices a fireplace as well a crib. Looking at it strange he walks over to see a small like blanket and a name sown in it, 'Thomas' was the name as he touched it. The fabric felt warm as well made him felt relaxed, it felt like he was safe for the first time in a while._

 _"It was suppose to be where you slept."_

 _A sudden voice speaking towards him as he didn't look, he moves his head slightly as he see's none other than the cloaked stranger. The figure was by the chair as it slowly rose up and looked at Trick with no emotions as the boy stood their by the crib._

 _"It would have been the perfect spot for you, to see the world. Along with it exploring it with someone, that should have raised you."_

 _Telling Trick as the stranger then proceeds to remove the hood, soon the boy saw the face of the strange as it was a mature woman. She had tan like skin as well yellow like eyes. Her hair was raven black that was long and majestic, she had a gold like heat set as well purple like make up on her face as she let out a small smile._

 _"Yes, I'm your mom. My sweet trickster."_

 _Telling her as the teen merely cried silently as the two looked at each other, walking towards each other he hugs her. He cried much more than he'd ever thought as she hugged him close, he kept crying as he let out all the moments he couldn't be with her as well times he wish he had she was there with him._

 _"Let it out my son, I'm here now."_

 _Telling him as the two had their moment to each other as he didn't want to let go, she leads him to the couch where he lets go as he wipes his tears away._

 _Trick: "Sorry, I must. Look like a total mess."_

 _"No, you look beautiful. Also that, you remind me of a guy I knew."_

 _Telling him as she soon removed the rest of her cloak. She had on a slim necklace with red orbs showing a black like corset suit showing some of her skin, she had on long black armored sleeves as well yellow bracelets with black fingerless gloves. Half of her clothing was half black and purple, she also had a black cloak around her as this made the boy looked confused at this._

 _"It's ok dear, most men are nervous when being near a woman like me. Though it wasn't my fault, I was cursed with this form. Not so easy when your the queen of the underworld."_

 _Telling which the boy looked shocked with his eyes widening as he didn't understand what she said._

 _Trick: "Your, the daughter of Hades?"_

 _"No. I'm a queen who rules most of the dangerous monsters across the world, I should have told you my actual name. It's Shiklah, but basically to be frank. Your mother."_

 _Smiling towards him as she hugs him close which Trick looked shocked at the shocking news._

 _Shiklah: "I know you have a lot of questions, about why someone as demonic as me as well. 'Attractive' would hook up with Oogie, I was going through, a sudden relationship problem. I was dating this guy, who was just like you. Crazy, enjoys doing stupid things, mostly trying to hurt people. I fell for him like if he was something out of a nightmare, he was hired to bring me to marry a count."_

 _Explaining as she brings out a photo album showing her as well another person, he was wearing a suit like he's but was red and black. The two were moving across city to city enjoying the sites and killing some people going after them._

 _Shiklah: "But, you kind of know how things go down. We both got married, enjoyed our time together, it was good. Until, he started, to be one of the good guys."_

 _Trick: "Because your evil right?"_

 _Which she nodes to him with a sadden expression like face she closed the book._

 _Shiklah: "So, after that. I spent time trying to kill him, until then we. Separated on good ends, so I thought I try to find someone evil like me in the underworld. Which was when, I met Oogie. Apparently he was the just amount of evil I wanted, though it wasn't enough for him. He had a plan to help takeover Halloween town, and it was to make you."_

 _Explaining his origin story to him as she shows Trick some images of the two exploring Halloween town and getting items to make the boy._

 _Shiklah: "It was a smart Idea, but he wanted to make this experiment a true nightmare. This plan of his, went to far, if I wanted to create a warrior with abilities like no one else. They should at least chose what they want to be. Oogie, the bug brain fool didn't listen and continued to look ways to make it more like hi. So, in order to stop him, I decided to add one element from my world to make sure that it wouldn't. I gave you a soul, from the first an I fell in love with."_

 _Which she emits a small like green orb showing a pair of legs, they apparently looked like the red suited man from the albums as it goes back into Trick._

 _Shiklah: "When the experiment was done, you were there. Oogie hated the fact you weren't a full sized warrior, but I thought you were perfect. A child of two worlds, one with parts from his world and a soul from mine."_

 _Trick: "So, the reason why I'm like this. Is because of that soul? That I'm, a monster?"_

 _He asks which made her eyes emit an angered glow as she holds his hand firm._

 _Shiklah: "Listen to me well young man, from what I've seen from you. Your crazy, unruly, and unpredictable than any other villain in Oogie's world. But your never a monster. You are your own person."_

 _Trick: "But these emotions, these abilities. I feel like I'm just a copy off him."_

 _Shiklah: "If you were, you'd be on your own with nothing more than your own solitude. But your not him, or Oogie. You've made friends, laughed, cried and most of all found love."_

 _Telling him as they see a image of everyone surrounding him on the shore as well noticing something strange, Gamma was focusing most of his energy into his hat as it shined quite wickedly like Maleficent's magic._

 _Trick: "No, what is he doing?"_

 _Shiklah: "He's giving his power that made him come here, for you. In a effort to save your life."_

 _Trick: "No, no not yet. There's many questions I have, what exactly am I meant to do now? Are there anymore like me out there? Or better yet. What am I going to do now?"_

 _Asking many questions as the demon like queen gave him a smile as she walks over and kisses him on the forehead to ease his mind._

 _Shiklah: "You already know, just be you. And enjoy being it."_

 _Which he see's the door opening for Trick to come back to the real world, he felt scared as he didn't want to leave just yet. He looked at his mother nudging him to do so, she also didn't want him to leave as this could be the last moment she had to see her created child. They gave each other a heartful look and did one last hug, it was a strong yet passionate one as they both knew this would be the last chance they had to be together._

 _Shiklah: "Also, tell Mal that her dad misses her."_

 _Trick: "Wait what?"  
_

 _Asking her which he soon gets pulled back with a powerful pull which sends him away from his mother as Shiklah waves at him one last time before everything blurred into white._

* * *

Back at the shores, the orange skin boy wakes up shooting his head straight up looking shocked as well frighten which had everyone shocked at the sight. They all stayed quiet seeing if the now revived boy would say anything.

Trick: "Holy hell was that something."

Which the crowd looked amazed as they all began to hug him worried he might have not have made it, though he didn't looked relieved as he gets up and see's Gamma looking at the shore. He's body began to immaterialize as he was fading away.

Trick: "Wait bro! You didn't have to do that! FGM, help the guy out!"

Fairy God mother: "I'll try.."

Gamma: "No, don't. It feels, nice. Having to feel a bit, glad that everything turned out good in the end."

Looking at them all with a smile as the others saw the strange like boy disappearing which seemed sad.

Mal: "I'll try using my magic, maybe if..."

Gamma: "My queen, you already used enough magic. Like I said, everything turned out good in the end. Plus, I at least know, the future is safe. Knowing you have friends that protect you.."

Telling her as he soon fades away in a bright blue like light, slowly everyone looks Monstro as well the fish men as they soon fade away as well seemingly that since Mal didn't become the dark queen. They weren't made in the future, the orange teen looks at the hat as it slowly faded away as well. He looked sadden that someone like him was now gone. He had a moment to himself as he soon felt someone by his side as it was Evie, she gave him some comfort as the whole group took a moment to thank the cybernetic strange for saving their friend from certain death.

Carlos: "That was the most boldest and heroic thing he has ever done."

Which made the orange skin teen make him look at the boy as he soon gets agitated as he bites his lip, he soon begins having a fit as Jay and Harold held him back.

Trick: "Are you kidding me?! I just got lite on fire and beaten with giant sushi tentacles and you call the hat guy's sacrifice heroic?! I knew being the hero was a bunch of crap!"

Telling him as he continued to throw his fit on the boy as they all laughed at him returning back to his regular self as they mostly then spent the rest of the night enjoying the party as well had a memorable night.

 _ **Later**_

Back at the sea, Mal was looking at the water as she wondered if Uma would be alright. She was now free as well out there, she didn't have a crew noir anyone to help her out.

"I guess I wasn't the only one thinking about the girl that tried to kill me?"

Asked non other than Trick who was walking by her side as he was in his regular clothing. The two stood side by side looking at the sea as well the isle, listening to none other than the waves and calm night sky.

Mal: "Well, she was scared when it happened. Plus, she gave Ben back the ring."

Trick: "Ah, so I guess. There is a bit of hope for her then."

Mal: "Yep, we just need to see what happens."

Guessing if Uma would not stay evil and would try to be good like the two of them, they kept looking at the sea feeling something else that was wrong.

Mal: "What was it like, being dead and all?"

Trick: "Well, you know. See stuff flash before your eyes, see the gold gates. I thought I was going to Olympus, but it was nothing. Just stayed their, floating, and bored."

Telling her a lie as he knew if he told her the truth, she would try and figure out about this mysterious discovery. Though he notices the look on Mal's face thinking that was a lie, Trick sighs as he should have come up with a better one.

Trick: "Alright, I saw. My mom, she was pretty unique. Also, mystical. As well the reason why she gave me this power of mine. Though, the one thing she did explain to me, out of everything that people try to do. Were sometimes better off being ourselves, than changing."

Mal: "She must have been quite the genius."

Trick: "Yeah, though. When I was with her, it made me think about a lot of things. Stuff that, wouldn't come up that often."

Taking a minute to himself as Mal looked at him, feeling it was something important which would be considered to be taken as a word of caution.

Trick: "Mal, what was your dad like?"

Telling her which made her gasp a little, she hesitated to answer as the dark fairy girl remained quiet as the two continued to look at the sea.

Mal: "I don't know, but all I know. Is that he must be the reason why I changed, why I became good."

Trick: "Well, that's good. Though, to be quite frank, changing is a pain."

Saying it in a direct manner as Mal merely punches his shoulder as the two head back to the school where they would hang out with the others as well enjoy what life they had as well with the friends they have made, together.

* * *

 _ **"So that's basically the whole lesson of this story, don't go on a massive trip to find out about yourself. You should possibly find it by taking lessons on using your skills for things you like as well stuff that makes people feel safe. I don't know, but all I know is that I'm not from this world. Which means I'm more badass than ever! Suck it every hero in Auradon who thinks being brave and true is only for them, because this baby boy got a mother who is a queen. Which means I'm royalty, though I wouldn't brag about it too much because somehow it might bring up a whole lot of baggage which I don't think everyone is ready yet. But hey, You didn't think that was the end of the story? did you? Later nerds!"**_


End file.
